Siete Il Mio Genere
by Aria Lumen
Summary: The war was over. Draco Malfoy had begun a new life away from the magical world and on his own. In his travels he finds friendship and love in an unexpected person, bringing feelings to the surface that Draco had never experienced before. (DMxHP, Slash)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters and names ext belong to J.K Rowling! We don't own any of it except for the interpretation of the characters and stuff...yeah... stuff.  
  
**Warning:** Slash in later chapters! WOO! SLASH!  
  
**Authors Notes:** This is a collaboration (Woot! Spelled it right!) story between fanfiction authors _Kylia Nahimana_ and _Raei_. They are not to be held responsible for any damage they may cause.  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
The war between Voldemort and the wizarding world was over, but for some the struggle for a new life was only just beginning. Many lives had been lost, both friends and family alike, snuffed out by Voldemort's vicious Death Eaters. Among the surviving few was a battered shell of a former self proclaimed Slytherin Prince, by the name of Draco Malfoy, who had lost all desire to reclaim his heritage. All that he had known or cared about was gone, even Snape, who he had trusted more than any one person at Hogwarts, a man that Draco had trusted with his life.  
  
Dumbledore had sacrificed himself for the sake of saving all the lives; both muggle and wizards, which still thrived in the world. The Ministry of Magic was no more than burning wreckage. Voldemort had attacked the Ministry first, feeling that it was an easy target for success. Little did he know, the Ministry was one step ahead of him and prepared for the impeding disaster, setting up the strongest magical barriers they had to offer. Though the defenses were well planned and executed, Voldemort and his loyal followers were simply too powerful, and in the end, not a single soul at the Ministry was spared.  
  
After that fateful day, Draco found a new source of strength to go into battle and instill honor to the people who fought bravely for the land that had given him so much. Up until that point he had remained undecided on which side he would fight for, having seen no reason as to why he should help either army gain victory. He hadn't cared who won, as long as he could continue to live his life the way that he wanted, free and with no restrictions.  
  
Draco had always referred to the cliché 'good side' as "Potter's side". Potter was someone whom up to that point had always been a nuisance, always coming across as the hero, who time and time again sacrificed his own safety for the well being of others. Saint Potter. That had been the name that Draco had given to the dark haired boy in their second year at Hogwarts, a name that had stuck almost endearingly so through the years.  
  
In the end, Draco had chosen Potter's side, simply because he couldn't stand to see his father control his life once more, even if he was Voldemort's servant. Lucius had one too many times crushed his confidence and ambition, leaving Draco feeling as if he was nothing more than a delicate child when he was in reality a mature man. Draco had never been one to follow orders or act upon other people's desires as he had done in the past – never really giving it much thought as long as it was to his advantage. Draco hadn't informed anyone that he was indeed on the side of good. He had instead permitted Voldemort and Dumbledore to believe that he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become a Death Eater. This allowed him to gain insight into what the enemy's next move was going to be. Not that he would have ever admitted this to anyone who might listen to him. Though he was tempted to declare to a few witches and wizards that the information he was gathering would eventually be used to bring his father and the rest of the Death Eaters down, sufficiently cutting the likelihood of more innocent lives being lost.  
  
It had been three days since the tragic event had passed, and that third morning found Draco staring up at white washed ceiling in a large room that he was vaguely aware of as belonging to a hospital ward. His silver eyes followed a thin crack in the plaster as he suddenly heard a voice call out his name.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy...?" an annoyingly soft and tentative voice found his ears.  
  
Choosing not to look at the woman, he simply replied, "What?" As he was not in the mood for conversation.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, it's been three days. I need you to eat something." The woman pushed a tray onto his lap.  
  
"I'm not hungry." His cold silver eyes shifted towards her, then to the tray, and back to the crack in the ceiling.  
  
"Oh for the love of Merlin – Just eat! I don't want any malnourished patients on my watch." A gruff voice interrupted. "You may resume your need to starve yourself on the next Doctors watch."  
  
Sitting up and crossing his arms, Draco scoffed, "The fact that I am not hungry at the moment, "allowing his usual scorn to enter his voice, "does not mean that I am intentionally starving myself. I simply don't feel the need to eat this slop you call 'food'," he poked at his plate with disgust, "if you call this food."  
  
"Oh shut up and eat your damn food, Malfoy. The rest of us aren't in the mood to hear your bitching." Came a familiar voice.  
  
Draco elegantly swiveled his head to the side, setting eyes on an unruly mess of black hair that slightly covered startling green eyes. "Potter? I didn't think you'd live," Draco looked up and down Potter's injured body. "Judging by the state you are currently in – you narrowly missed death."  
  
"Have you looked in the mirror lately Draco? You defiantly aren't a pretty Prince anymore." Harry retorted smirking, as he knew he had just hit Draco's soft spot. "Though your hair does look much better when it isn't slicked back with gel."  
  
Draco subconsciously lifted his porcelain hand to his hair, glaring at Harry when he saw the familiar smirk of triumph, letting out a exasperated breath at the insufferable boy across from him. He tried not to show just how much Potter got under his skin, and failed miserably with every passing second. "As if you are someone that I'm going to listen to about style."  
  
Harry laughed as he shook his head looking down at his food, something that could only be described as a congealed mess, and Draco saw the flash of distain on his rivals face. "What do you think this is...?" He poked at a piece of pink meat with his fork.  
  
"I am not about to carry a conversation on with you, Potter." Draco sneered as he risked a glance at his food – hoping that it wouldn't jump off of the plate and bite him. "I think it's...err... Niffler pork?"  
  
By that time both the nurse and the Doctor that had been threatening Draco to eat his food had left the room, and it was only now that Draco realized that he was in a ward with only Potter and himself. Glancing around nervously, Draco muttered, "Why must they leave me alone with you?"  
  
Harry shrugged stiffly, "It isn't like I'm going to jump you the moment you go to sleep Draco..."  
  
Blinking at the other boy, Draco felt his cheeks flush, and he cursed himself for allowing it to happen. Malfoy's did not, under any circumstances blush. "If I throw a stick, will you leave?"  
  
Laughing loudly Harry replied, "Is it a big one?"  
  
"Did you loose your mind when you fought Voldemort?"  
  
Harry's face fell as Draco mentioned the war. His eyes lost their mirth as he looked down at his tray of food. He pushed the tray aside and turned onto his side – his back to Draco, who was not sure what just happened, but knew that somehow he had to make it right. Smirking, Draco speared a piece of 'mystery meat' on his fork and flung it across the room onto Harry, who jerked at the contact but didn't move. "Onto plan B I guess." The blond muttered as he swung his legs off the side of the springy hospital bed, shuffling over to Harry's.  
  
Sitting down on the edge of Harry's mattress, Draco watched as Harry turned onto his back peering up into silver eyes.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize for what I said."  
  
"Then why are you sitting on my bed?" Harry tried to sit up, but a gasp of pain forced him down again.  
  
Draco frowned and placed his hands under Harry's armpits, helping him into a sitting position – ignoring the slight protest of the other boy.  
  
"You really are useless."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and breathed irritably, "You're not helping."  
  
"I did too just help, I helped you sit up."  
  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it Draco." Harry replied as he crossed his arms and gave his best glare in Draco's direction. "I thought you were apologizing."  
  
Draco sat back, his mouth opened and shut as Harry spoke. His left eye began to twitch slightly. Draco took a deep breath and looked down – now very interested in his fingernails, as his semi-long hair fell over his eyes. "I was... I-I mean I am... I'm sorry."  
  
There was a stilled silence between the two self proclaimed rivals, in which neither one knew what to say. Draco lifted his eyes and found a pair of emerald orbs staring back at him, and he felt his stomach drop. Shifting uncomfortably, he found that his thigh was touching Potter's, but he didn't want to move it for he feared that it would only bring more attention to the fact that they were touching.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Just as it registered that Draco had called him Harry, his attention snapped to the nurse standing at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing out of your bed, Mr. Malfoy?" she said coolly.  
  
"That sounds like English, but I can't understand a word you're saying." Draco felt his heart lift as a smile spread on Harry's lips.  
  
"I've had just about enough of your snide remarks Mr. Malfoy. Please get off of Mr. Potter's bed and retire to your own before I call someone to make you move." She crossed her arms and sneered down at Draco.  
  
Before he realized what was happening, Draco felt a warm hand on his own. He looked down at the hand only to realize that it belonged to Harry and he was surprised to feel that he was comfortable with the touch.  
  
Harry stared at the nurse, still holding Draco's hand. "I think he's fine where he is."  
  
"I think he needs to go back to his bed."  
  
"I think he's fine where he is." Harry's grip on Draco's hand tightened slightly, causing Draco to smile faintly.  
  
Throwing her hands in the air, she left in a huff. "Why do I even bother? Why do I get stuck with them? Spoiled brats."  
  
Both boys snickered as they heard her leave the room muttering remarks about them acting their age, and the wrinkles that she was going to get after this job.  
  
Strangely enough, this one little incident left the two boy's relationship as close as what could only be described as a tolerant friendship. There were still the occasional fights and tantrums, but none that lasted too long. After a few more days in the hospital, Draco realized that he liked having Harry as a friend, even if said friend got on his nerves for being an insufferable git.  
  
A few days passed, and it was Harry's time to leave the hospital. Draco wouldn't admit to it, but he was sad to see Harry depart.  
  
"See you on the outside." Harry smiled kindly. "Don't drop the soap."  
  
By now Draco was used to the stupid remarks. In spite of it all, he laughed. "I'll only drop the soap if you're around."  
  
Harry joined in with the laughter, walking over to Draco's bed, sitting down on the side. "Well, good thing there's going to be soap then. Because it will get quite dirty if that ever happens."  
  
Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head as his jaw dropped. "I was only joking!"  
  
Rolling his eyes Harry patted Draco's shoulder. "Yeah, I know. But I love the way you squeal."  
  
Draco huffed incredulously, "Malfoy's do not squeal and they are not dirty."  
  
"This Malfoy will be dirty if he is ever caught in a room alone with me." Harry smirked as he let his hand slide slowly from Draco's shoulder, down his arm and eventually to his own lap.  
  
True to what Harry had just said, Draco let out an undignified squeak and pushed Harry off the bed. Harry landed in a heap beside the mattress, his glasses slightly crooked.  
  
"What the hell?" Harry sputtered as he pulled himself up, resting his elbows on the side of the bed.  
  
"It was a love push..." Draco smiled and raised his eyebrows, causing Harry to laugh suddenly.  
  
"Really? So... what do I get when I'm really naughty?"  
  
"Erm... I... You get..."  
  
"A spanking?"  
  
"Potter!"  
  
"What? I can't help it if the vision of a flush Draco Malfoy spanking me while wearing leather pants causes me to get hot." He spoke with a straight face, trying to hide the impeding laughter.  
  
All Draco could do was turn bright red and gawk at Harry as the black haired boy stood up. "Don't you have to leave?"  
  
Harry glanced down at his watch. "Yeah..." He smiled positioned himself closer to the bed, leaning over Draco slightly.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"...Giving you a hug."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Because that's what friends do when they say goodbye?"  
  
"Goodbye?"  
  
Harry suppressed more laughter as he shook his head, closing the gap between them. Draco felt himself flinch as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's slender frame, but at the same time he welcomed the touch, as he had never received hugs as a child. Timidly, Draco raised his pale arms and put them around Harry, holding him loosely around the other boy's waist. Resting his head slightly on Harry's shoulder, he smiled to himself.  
  
"Well...I'll see you then." Draco heard Harry say into his ear.  
  
"Uh huh..." the blond said softly, refusing to let go of his hold on Harry, fearing for some ridiculous reason that he wouldn't see Harry again for a long time if he let him leave.  
  
"Uh... Draco... you kinda have to let go now."  
  
Draco tightened his grip around Harry's waist before letting him go. He let his fingers travel down Harry's sides, enjoying the shivering response he received.  
  
"Mr. Potter, your ride has been waiting for well over 20 minutes. Get a move on, I think it's time you take your leave." The nurse that Draco and Harry had so loved to call the 'Spawn of Satan' crossed her arms after looking at her watch.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming... don't get your knickers in a twist." Harry smiled as he winked at Draco, leaning forward and quickly placing his lips to Draco's porcelain cheek.  
  
Draco's eyes went wide at the touch, but he soon found himself smiling at the sensation Potter's lips left on his cheek. As Harry leaned back, Draco caught his hand, gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance, and then smiled.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Harry."  
  
"Same to you." Harry grinned and turned around, walking towards the volatile nurse.  
  
Draco gave a small wave as Harry left the ward, never knowing that it would be the last time that he would see Harry for a long time.

* * *

Raei: So... That was... fun.  
  
Kylia: WOOT!! We finally got this blasted story up and on the... thingy... (coughs)  
  
Raei: You mean up and on Fanfiction? (narrows eyes)  
  
Kylia: Shut-up. Anyway... we hoped you enjoyed this chappie (grins stupidly) ehe... why are you glaring at me? (looks at Raei)  
  
Raei: Am not glaring, am staring lovingly at you. (grins widely) ANYHOOHOO... Enjoy the sexiness of it all. Mmm... Draco and Harry... doing things... Did I mention there will be leather involved? (shivers and grins) ...leather...  
  
Draco: (raises his eyebrows)  
  
Harry: (looks over at Draco and grins) Ehhe...  
  
Draco: Leather...?   
  
Harry: I wanna see you in leather you saucy MINX!!  
  
Kylia and Raei: (both slap forehead)  
  
Kylia: (groans) Whose idea was it to make Harry a horn dog?  
  
Raei: (whistles and looks away) Not mine... Harry is like that naturally.  
  
Draco: I beg to differ... (glares over at Harry who is now holding a wip grinning) OH GOD! (runs away as elegantly as he can)  
  
Harry: Noo! Come back! I've got a present for youuu!  
  
Draco: (Stops suddenly) Present?!  
  
Kylia and Raei: _**END CHAPTER, END CHAPTER**_!!! (runs after Draco and Harry trying to take the wip away)  
  
Kylia: _WATCH WHERE YOU'RE PUTTING THAT!  
_  
Raei: Ohh! Oh owIEE...!!  
  
Harry and Draco: Ehee...  
  
**-FADE TO BLACK-**  
  
Reviews wanted! At least 5 before next chapter is put up! Evil geniouses, we know. 


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Draco was released from the hospital. Draco had taken every opportunity to push the nurse further into insanity, as he felt that he had to take over for both himself and Harry, now that Harry was gone. Given the fact that his father was now dead, Draco didn't feel able to live at Malfoy Manor any longer, and promptly packed his things to stay elsewhere. Elsewhere happened to be a small one bedroom flat in Hogsmeade.  
  
There had been no sign of Harry since he had left Draco.  
  
Months passed, slowly turning into years, and Draco had finally had his fill of the Daily Prophet running fake stories about him, and decided to leave the wizarding world for good. He didn't want to be that arrogant little prince that everyone thought he was. He was tired of keeping the trade sneer on his face when all he wanted to do was forget that part of his life - he wanted to move on. And so he did. Draco had packed his bags again for the second time in two years, having sold all of his father's possessions, the Manor, and had taken the profits for himself, moved.  
  
He wasn't really ready to leave all that he had ever known, but the need to move on was so great that he decided to travel. Though he wasn't sure if it was just an excuse to find a certain black-haired green-eyed youth, someone whom Draco had only just recently discovered to have left the wizarding world.  
  
It angered Draco to think that Harry hadn't even bothered to visit him and let him know where he was going all those months ago when Draco had been in the hospital. Hell, the guy had never even tried to get a hold of him to say where he was and why he abandoned Draco. The blond man, for he was now twenty-one, had thought they were friends. It hurt him deeply to think that the days that they shared together had meant nothing. But then if that was true, then why did Harry kiss his cheek before he left?  
  
Draco thought this as he sat and waited for the boarding call of his flight. He had opted to take the muggle form of transportation, as he had nearly severed all of his ties to the magical world. For he still carried his wand, a few books and a copy of his potions text, book marked by a ratty picture of Snape and himself taken back in first year. It was the only picture Draco had in which Snape had been attempting to recreate something close to a smile, coming out as more of a smirk than anything else.  
  
"Now boarding flight 167 to Napoli, Italy." Came a rather high-pitched voice over the intercom.  
  
Draco picked up his small bag of personal effects, and walked in the direction of Gate F, Flight 167. He gave the attendant his boarding pass and smiled at her as she passed it back. He had bought a first class ticket, feeling that if he was going to travel the muggle way – he was going to do it in comfort.  
  
Settling himself into the comfortable leather chair, he crossed his slim legs elegantly and pulled out a muggle novel. He had picked the book Outlander by Diana Gabaldon, after a kindly old lady had recommended it to him. He was fully immersed into Claire and Jamie's love affair when the call came that the plane was landing. Draco tucked the book back into his bag safely and fastened his seatbelt.  
  
Draco put on his stylish sunglasses as he stepped out into the humid airport. He rolled up the sleeves on his long sleeve shirt revealing his pale arms. He made a mental note to pick up sunscreen. After he had gone through customs, he made his way out into the parking lot hoping to find a taxi, stopping at the curb to adjust his bag over his shoulder; promptly hitting the person beside him, who let out a short curse.  
  
"Watch where you're swinging that thing." Came an oddly familiar voice.  
  
Draco turned, "Neville?"  
  
"...Malfoy?"  
  
The two shared a look of astonishment and disbelief. Draco tipped his head towards the ground slightly, looking over his sunglasses at Neville. He looked Neville up and down before righting the position of his head again. "Why are you here?"  
  
"My Gran wanted to move here... she's dead now, and I'm stuck driving cabs." Came the squeak of a response.  
  
"...Really. That's... nice." Draco cleared throat as he replied.  
  
Neville rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his coarse hair, "I see you haven't changed Malfoy. Still that pompous little prince you always claimed to be."  
  
"Well look who grew a back bone." Draco sneered, ignoring the little voice inside that told him he should at least try and be nice to the man infront of him. "So... If you do drive a cab... why aren't you offering me a ride?"  
  
"I don't take money from enemies." Neville replied hotly.  
  
Draco smirked, "Who said I was going to pay?"  
  
"Why aren't you ever nice to me?"  
  
"Neville... the day I'm nice to you, is the day that you finally succeed in making a proper potion." Draco smiled at him and moved to open the door of the cab waiting infront of him.  
  
"I...you-"  
  
"Goodbye, Neville." Draco slammed the door and looked forward.  
  
Draco directed the cab driver to the location of his hotel, amused to see that Neville still had the same reaction to his comment as he did when they were still in school. He rolled the window down and took his sunglasses off, letting the ocean breeze wash over him. Draco felt at home here, like this was always the place he was destined to be. Nevermind that this was the first time he had ever set foot here.  
  
As the cab stopped infront of a shabby building, Draco leant forward and spoke to the driver. "I thought I told you to take me to my hotel..."  
  
"I did Sir, this is it."  
  
Draco turned and looked out the window. The tall building was nearly falling apart. There were large portions of the outside walls where the paint had chipped off – revealing the worn out stone underneath it. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Not at all Sir."  
  
Draco groaned and put his sunglasses back on. He reached for his bag and handed the cab driver the money. "Thank-you for the ride." He opened the door and shook his head, standing at the foot of the entrance to the hotel.  
  
"Have a good day Sir! Enjoy your stay in Napoli!" The cab driver chirped at him through the open passenger side window.  
  
Draco waved the man away with an absent shake of his hand. Draco looked down and shook his head stepping onto the walkway, mumbling under his breath. "I'm a Malfoy... and this is were I'm staying? What a dump."  
  
As soon as Draco had gotten to his room, after an unnecessarily long encounter with the host that he wished he could forget, he deposited his things and decided to take a look around the city.  
  
Picking up a map on the way out, he decided that he would check out the markets first. When he arrived at the crowded bazaar, he was beside himself with confusion. He had never seen so many muggles in one place before, shouting various things across the street at one another, and rushing from one side of the dusty street to the next. A flash of purple caught Draco's attention, and he turned to see a vine of green with small purple and white flowers, their scent was sweet and Draco moved to reach out his hand and take one. Suddenly Draco found himself being pushed roughly to the side as a distraught mother chased after her toddler, who at the moment was swinging a sack of grapes around his head.  
  
Fumbling slightly after the encounter, Draco tried to stand straight once more but was shouldered from yet another Italian muggle, causing Draco to let out one of his squeaks. The push sent him tumbling to the ground, where he sat and spat out dust and cursed.  
  
"I thought Malfoy's didn't squeak or get dirty."  
  
Draco didn't register the remark as he took the offered hand and dusted himself off. "Stupid git, pushing me... of all the nerve." Draco had bent over and was brushing off his pant legs as the remark finally set in. He snapped his head up and stared at the person standing infront of him. "Potter?!"  
  
Harry had discovered the joy of hair products, it seemed. His hair was still unruly – but now it was unruly in a stylish way. His skin was a golden brown from long hours in the sun, and his emerald eyes were still as intense as they ever were. Harry had grown in the past two years – now standing a few inches taller than Draco. The way he moved, even stood, told Draco that Harry was still active. The long lean muscles of his body looked to be honed from those past years of Quidditch. Harry wore a pair of board shorts with a white wife beater, which clung slightly to his torso due to the heat. On his left wrist Harry wore a gold interlaced bracelet that Draco suspected Harry had received from his father.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded his head. "Yes?"  
  
Immediately Draco reared back and pushed Harry. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Okay... first of all – Ow!" Harry replied angrily. "And second of all, I've been here."  
  
"Why didn't you bloody well tell me where you were going?" Draco fumed as he pushed his sunglasses onto the top of his head – revealing flashing silver eyes. Eyes that did not reflect anger, but a mixture of hurt and joy.  
  
"I sent you owls, and why do you care anyway?"  
  
"I thought we were friends!"  
  
"We are...Calm down!" Harry took Draco's shoulders in his hands and lent forward. "You're acting like I abandoned you."  
  
"...You did. For two years Harry." Draco stared hard into Harry's eyes as he spoke.  
  
Harry stood silently, the only indication that he had heard Draco being that his fingers were absentmindedly caressing the material of Draco's shirt. Then he spoke, "If you wanted to see me so badly, why didn't you try and reach me?"  
  
"I...well... I wanted to but I didn't know where you had gone." Came Draco's now soft voice.  
  
Harry let his hands fall to his sides, jamming them in his own pockets. "So... where are you staying?"  
  
"Some rundown shack that the owners refer to as a hotel and rats in the bathtub are considered a welcome. Like those little mints you find on the pillows in real hotels."  
  
"Eugh... I thought you had taste."  
  
"Well it looked like a nice place in the picture!" Draco retorted quickly. "Now that I think of it, the picture must have been at least 10 years old."  
  
Harry smiled. "If you don't have any plans tonight, and you don't feel like eating rat al la mode, did you want to come to dinner with me? I know this great place near the sea."  
  
"What's that? An offer for a date?" Draco teased.  
  
"Phht... No. It's an offer to feed you. You look like you could use it – I can't have your death weighing on my conscience now can I?"  
  
Glancing down at his slender body, Draco raised a hand to his chest in mock trauma, "Are you saying that you don't fancy the way I look?"  
  
Harry smirked, "Oh course I fancy the way you look Draco. I just think that if you ate something once and a while, I wouldn't have to worry about you stabbing me with those pointy elbows in our fits of passion."  
  
Draco scowled, "Like I would ever be caught alone in a room with you Potter."  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, Harry crossed his arms and replied, "I didn't say anything about a room, or that fact that we would be alone. In fact, I was thinking that the more public the better."  
  
"So how about that dinner?" Draco smiled slightly as he began to walk past Harry.  
  
"Dinner is this way." Harry pointed forwards in the opposite direction that Draco was currently heading in.  
  
"...Oh. Well then lead on."  
  
Harry grinned down at Draco. "Why, Mr. Malfoy... are you blushing?"  
  
Draco slightly hid his face. "No. Now lead."  
  
Harry laughed and began to walk forward, and Draco tried to keep up with him but was quickly being swallowed by the crowd. Reaching out a hand, he latched onto the back of Harry's shirt. Harry turned somewhat and held his hand out behind him. Draco looked at the offered hand before clasping it, moving around to Harry's side as he let himself be lead to the restaurant.  
  
When the pair of boys came upon the small but well kept building, Draco found himself grinning. This was exactly the type of place that only Harry would want to bring him to. The walls, like so many of the other buildings, were white-washed stone, the masonry well crafted. Palm trees had been planted around the main gate entrance, the long leaves brushing together, creating a canopy. Vines grew up the side of the walls, their small purple and white flowers giving off a sweet scent as Harry pulled Draco to the door. Still looking around, Draco noticed that there was an area outside that had tables set up so you could enjoy the fresh air. He immediately decided that he wanted to eat outside.  
  
"Welcome," said the bright-eyed hostess, "Will it just be the two of you today?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Harry replied, still holding onto Draco's hand.  
  
"We want to sit outside." Draco added, "I mean to say... that is... if it wouldn't be too much trouble?"  
  
"Oh not at all! Let me show you to your seats." She smiled and led the boys towards a small table in the corner located beside a half wall overlooking the sea. The table was secluded from everyone else, plants, and statues creating a makeshift wall between that table and all the rest.  
  
The hostess gave them both menus. She motioned for a waitress to come over, smiling and stepping aside when the girl took her place. The waitress stood silently looking over at the sea as they decided what they would like to drink.  
  
"May I please have a glass of Merlot?" Draco smiled as he placed the menu down infront of him.  
  
"Just a rum and coke for me please." Harry set down his menu.  
  
"Certainly, I will be right back with your drinks, Sirs." She smiled and took the menus, heading back towards the building.  
  
"She reminds me of a house elf."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"What? Well with that nose and those ears... she can't be far from."  
  
"You know, minus the fact that she doesn't have pointy ears, isn't 2 feet tall, can't do magic and doesn't refer to herself in the third person, I think you're right on track." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Half an hour, and two glasses of alcohol later, they were sitting enjoying their meals. Draco had ordered the Garlic Orange Shrimp, which he was currently savoring. Harry had ordered the Grilled Salmon with Tomatoes. Draco looked up from his meal and at Harry and laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco had to fight down the urge to tell Harry that he looked absolutely adorable with tomato sauce on the corner of his mouth. "You have tomato sauce... just there." He pointed to a place on his face mirroring the side that the tomato sauce was on.  
  
Being himself, Harry wiped the wrong side. "Did I get it?"  
  
"...No." Draco smirked and reached over the table with his finger and wiped the tomato sauce off of Harry's lip, quirking his eyebrow before putting his finger into his mouth.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly as he watched Draco.  
  
"What?" Draco asked as he pulled his finger from his mouth.  
  
Shrugging, Harry answered, "Nothing. I was just wondering if you were aware that you just basically licked my face."  
  
"What! I did not!" Draco protested loudly.  
  
"Well fine then," Harry said, now grinning, "But you did just suck on a finger that had my food on it."  
  
"Jealous of my finger?"  
  
"Possibly." Harry smirked and looked down at his food, cutting the salmon.  
  
Draco smiled and looked towards the sea. He held his fork loosely in his hand. "It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"What is?" Harry looked up chewing.  
  
"The sea you dolt."  
  
"Err... Yeah. It is pretty, but I suppose since I live here the novelty of it has worn off."  
  
"You live here?" Draco said enviously.  
  
"Yeah. You see that house there?" Harry pointed to a house in the distance that was large enough to be seen from the restaurant. "The one on the cliff? Near the shore?"  
  
Draco turned around to look in the direction that Harry was pointing. "Yeah..."  
  
"That's my house."  
  
Harry saw Draco's jaw drop. "You're kidding me!"  
  
"No."  
  
Draco twisted and stared at Harry, his eyes wide. "You're kidding me!"  
  
"...No... I'm not. And you can close your mouth now."  
  
"I... its... heba..." Draco cleared his throat. "You're paying for this meal, I'll have you know that."  
  
Harry laughed. "I already came to that conclusion when I asked you to dinner."  
  
"Well... good." Draco speared a piece of shrimp and delicately popped it into his mouth. He glanced over his shoulder again at the huge house overlooking the ocean and shook his head. "And I half expected you to live in a shack."  
  
"Well it has plenty of bedrooms if you would like to stay with me instead of staying your charming hotel."  
  
Draco sputtered. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm not about to let you stay in a place that will likely fall down around you while you sleep. I don't hate you quite that much."  
  
Considering it for all of about 2 seconds, Draco jumped on the offer. "I would like that."  
  
"Good, it's a deal then."  
  
The remainder of the meal passed with pleasant conversation, until the waitress showed up and asked them if they would like dessert. Pondering over the menu, Draco ordered for them. "We'd like the Stuffed Baked Pears please."  
  
"We would?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright then. We'll take the Pears."  
  
The waitress laughed shook her head, muttering something about how cute a couple they were as she left them alone once more. Harry and Draco had heard the couple comment and simply stared at eachother. Breaking into a smile, Harry looked down and Draco caught the slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
Draco nudged Harry's foot under the table, "Couple? Well if she wants to believe that, shouldn't we give her something to confirm it?"  
  
Harry's head shot up and he looked as though he was about to faint from shock, "What! You, me... I mean... what?"  
  
Draco grinned, he liked to make Harry squirm, "Just joking Potter." He said, narrowly missing the flash of disappointment on the other boy's tanned features.  
  
"Oh... okay."  
  
There was an awkward silence where both boys tried hard to not let the other see how furiously they were blushing. Neither noticing that they stole quick glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.  
  
The waitress had arrived back with their food. She sat down the dessert down infront of them, the intricate plate design catching Draco's eye as he had always respected the amount of time and effort that went into making fine china.  
  
"Here you are gentlemen, would you are for anything else? Coffee perhaps?"  
  
"Oh... May I please have a cup of hot chocolate?" Harry smiled up at her his features alight.  
  
"Certainly Sir. Would you like anything Sir?" She turned to Draco.  
  
"Espresso?"  
  
"Certainly. I will be right back." She smiled pleasantly and turned to leave.  
  
Draco and Harry looked at the dessert. There was a problem; there was only one spoon.  
  
"Looks like we'll be sharing utensils. You don't have any diseases do you?" Harry inquired as they both reached for the spoon, their fingers touching.  
  
"I most certainly do not. And who says you get the spoon first?"  
  
"This says I get it first." Harry grabbed for the spoon and licked it.  
  
"Aw...aw... oh ewww..."  
  
Laughing Harry removed said spoon from his mouth and dug into the pear. He smiled as Draco looked at him with a look of longing in his eyes. "Want some?" he said while holding the spoon out with a bit of pear on the end of it.  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders and lent forward, taking the spoon in his mouth. Just as his lips left the spoon, the waitress appeared again, holding their drinks.  
  
She smiled widely and set down the drinks. "Will that be all then?"  
  
Draco looked up at her and nodded once then looked away and cursed the blush that was spreading across his face. "Can we have the bill please?"  
  
"Certainly." Came the response then the sound of receding footsteps.  
  
"That was fun... Mmm... Chocolate!" Harry exclaimed as he sipped at the hot liquid, whipped cream frosting his upper lip.  
  
Draco had to suppress the urge to repeat what he had done with the tomato sauce, and was disappointed when Harry licked the offending whipped cream off his lip. Turning his attention to his espresso, Draco studied it momentarily before downing it one shot.  
  
"Are you sure you should do that?" Draco heard Harry say as he closed his eyes, enjoying the strong caffeine. Coffee was something that he thought the muggles were geniuses for creating.  
  
"Oh I'm quite sure."  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
Twenty minutes later the bill had been paid and Draco's bags had been collected from his shotty hotel. The pair made their way along the cliff pathway to Harry's house, the sun falling farther out of sight with each step.

* * *

Kylia: bet you didn't expect Draco to run into Neville of all people did ya!! _DID YA!!!!!!_  
  
Raei: (puts her hands on Kylia's shoulders) Calm down... did you take your pill today hunnyyy?  
  
Kylia: (mutters something about bunnies and hums under her breath) Ahh.... BunNIES! What? Oh yes. As I was saying, don't you find this a fascinating story with a marvelous plot line and such? Quite good if I do say so my self..... Rice, SpORK... bUnniES!!!  
  
Raei: Oh dear... ABOUT THE STORY... (shoves Kylia into a small chair and ties her up) (clears her throat) I do hope that you've enjoyed this chapter – as it was fun to write with Miss. 7 personalities over there in the chair.  
  
Kylia: 10!! 10 personalities!!  
  
Raei: I should invest in a gag...  
  
Draco: Indeed. (crosses his arms)  
  
Kylia: Cross this! (moves to get up)  
  
Draco: EEP! (runs into Harry's arms) Save me!  
  
Harry: Fade to black already...!  
  
**-FADE TO BLACK-**  
  
Reviews waaantedddddddddd!!! 5 at least before the next chaptah! OR! We could lie and just post this without any reveiws... cuz you know, that works too... 


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Draco lay on his luxurious mattress thinking over what had happened that day. He had thought that he would be spending the remainder of his time in Napoli, alone and at the broken down hotel. He never expected to find Harry here, of all places, though he wasn't sorry that he had run into him. Draco shifted his weight and turned onto his side, watching the moon as it rose in the night sky.  
  
Draco wondered why Harry had left the wizarding world so quickly as he had meant to ask him over dinner but never got the chance. Could it possibly be due to the fact that Harry was as sick of all the attention as Draco himself was? And where were Ron and Hermione? Not that he wanted them to intrude on his visit, but it was a logical question to ask, as the two trailed on Harry's heels every waking moment.  
  
He let his thoughts wander to something else for a while, and soon his eyes became heavy with sleep, plunging him into dreamless state.  
  
Draco awoke the next morning to the sounds of the waves crashing against the cliffs outside his balcony window. He rubbed his eyes in a childlike manner as the smell of breakfast found his nose. His stomach gave an impatient growl as he slipped from in between the covers. Hastily throwing on a shirt, clumsily doing up the buttons as he stumbled towards the door, following his nose.  
  
Harry stood in the kitchen over a pan of eggs and sausages. There was fresh orange juice sitting on the table in a large, clear pitcher and a pot of coffee on the counter. Draco licked his lips as he found the coffee pot, hoping that it was extra strong.  
  
"The cups are in the cupboard right over there." Harry pointed absent- mindedly towards the fridge.  
  
"Thanks, and by the way – shouldn't you be wearing a frilly pink apron if you're going to play housewife?"  
  
"Just a pink apron?" Harry turned around smirking.  
  
"Shut up." Draco replied not being able to think of anything else, as he was currently entranced with the cup of coffee he held in his hands.  
  
"You missed a button... or two, and... is it inside out?" Harry inquired as he gestured to Draco's shirt with the spatula.  
  
"Wha?" Draco looked down holding his coffee mug in the air. "Oh shit..."  
  
"Want some help?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "That." He gestured at Draco's shirt again with the spatula.  
  
"I think I can manage." Draco set down his coffee cup and wrestled with the buttons on his shirt, "How did I get this done up in the first place anyway?" pulling at the material violently with both hands, making sounds of distress in the process. In the end, he let his arms fall in defeat, looking thoroughly rumpled.  
  
"You sure you don't need help?"  
  
Not having the heart, or energy, to glare at the raven-haired man, Draco pursed his lip and muttered, "I hate mornings..."  
  
Harry set down the spatula and grinned as he walked towards Draco. He began to undo the buttons on the slightly smaller man's shirt carefully; Draco felt his stomach drop as Harry's fingers brushed over his abdomen. Harry looked up and smiled pulling the shirt off of Draco's body, turning it right side out. Draco crossed his arms over his chest protectively as he was now half naked in the house of Harry Potter. He was more than slightly uncomfortable with this.  
  
Harry shook the shirt and held it out, "Turn around so I can put it on you."  
  
"Put what on me?"  
  
"Your shirt?"  
  
"Oh... right." Draco turned around almost mechanically and slipped his arms through the sleeves of the shirt, once again feeling the warm fingers on his cool skin. Shivering, Draco twisted back around, only to find that he was within mere inches of Harry. Swallowing, Draco took a step back and mumbled, "Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure." Harry answered. "Hungry?"  
  
"Starving."  
  
"Good, because I made tons of food."  
  
The boys sat down at the table, their plates full, and Draco found himself licking his lips again. The food looked delicious, and within minutes he had devoured most of it.  
  
"So... Draco." Harry propped his arm on the table holding his fork, "Do you want a tour of the city?"  
  
"Do we have to go back to that horrendously dusty marketplace again?"  
  
"No, I think you saw enough of that yesterday. But if you'd like I'll show you a few monuments or privately owned stores?"  
  
"No dust?"  
  
"No dust." Harry repeated.  
  
"Excellent. I accept." Draco poked at his sausages and asked, "Will you be buying me anything?"  
  
"Buying you anything? I paid for dinner last night, let you stay in my house, and cooked you breakfast... You can buy your own things."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and took a bite of his sausage. "Well... I'm about finished. I'm going to go get dressed."  
  
"So does that mean I'll have time to do the dishes, shower, and get dressed and water the plants before you're ready?"  
  
Draco glared at him. "Perhaps. But you'll have to be a good boy." He winked and disappeared around the corner.  
  
Indeed Harry did have time to wash the dishes, shower and get dressed – though he refrained from watering the plants, he had just done that the day before. He sat waiting on the couch tapping his foot flipping through a magazine when he heard Draco enter the room and cough. Harry looked up.  
  
"Whatever look you were going for... you missed." Draco said.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Excellent answer. Lets go get you changed. If I'm going to be seen with you in public – I won't have you dressed like that."  
  
Harry looked down at his gray slacks, and long sleeved red shirt, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
  
"If you have to ask that question, you should know that you're not dressed properly." Draco replied, now pulling on Harry's arm to get him to follow him back down the hallway towards Harry's room.  
  
"Wait! I... What are you doing?" came the feeble protest.  
  
"Dressing you. Where's your closet?" Draco stood in the middle of Harry's rather large bedroom.  
  
"Over there... but why are you dressing me?"  
  
"Because you look bad. Clearly you don't know the first rule of fashion – you should never mix gray and red together."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as Draco opened his closet.  
  
"Well at least you have some taste..." Draco flipped through the various articles of clothing, eventually pulling out a pair of faded blue jeans and a collard white shirt. "Here, put these on."  
  
"Right now? Right here?"  
  
Draco gave an exasperated sigh, "You saw me half naked, and it's time for me to see you half naked. It's only fair."  
  
Harry considered him for a moment before complying, shyly pulling off his shirt to reveal a very well sculpted tanned torso. "I'm not taking my pants off infront of you."  
  
"I never asked you to." Draco handed him the white shirt, trying to avoid looking at Harry's body.  
  
Harry turned around feeling suddenly embarrassed. Draco watched the muscles under his skin tense as he held the shirt up to shake it, noticing the crisscrossing scars on his back. Draco stepped forward placing his fingers gently to the scars.  
  
"Where did you get these?"  
  
Lowering his head somewhat, Harry replied as he put a hand to the small of his back where the network of scars started, "I had an accident, and had some surgery done."  
  
Draco frowned "Does it have anything to do with the war?" he asked, continuing to run his fingers over the white marks.  
  
Harry turned suddenly, catching Draco's hand in his own, "I'd rather not talk about it. Okay?"  
  
"Okay... then finish changing and we'll get out of here."  
  
"Yeah, alright." Harry let go of Draco's hand and shrugged his shirt on. He reached for his belt buckle and undid it, sliding his pants down his legs. He stepped out of his slacks and reached for the replacement pair in Draco's arms.  
  
"I though you weren't going to take your pants off infront of me." Draco blushed slightly as Harry slipped on the jeans, still leaving the zipper and button undone as he reached for the belt still attached to the other slacks.  
  
As he quickly worked the belt out of the loops he spoke while still looking down. "I don't have anything you haven't seen before." He threaded the belt into the loops on his jeans and looked up at Draco. "You're blushing."  
  
"Am not."  
  
Harry reached up and softly brushed the hair out of Draco's eyes. "Yes you are."  
  
"If I'm blushing it's your fault."  
  
"Mhm." Harry said as he tucked the tongue of his belt into a loop. "Let's go."  
  
It was past noon and both of the men were laden with packages and bags, thoroughly enjoying each other's company. Draco had bought himself two new shirts, a pair of pants (though what kind of material they were made from Draco did not tell Harry), and a few books. Harry on the other hand, had purchased a couple of cd's, and a shirt that Draco had insisted he buy. It was deep green in color and made of a soft smooth material that Harry claimed he loved.  
  
Harry had managed to drag Draco to a small jewelry shop, where the blond man was promptly told to wait outside. Of course Draco had protested about how Harry was ordering him around, but secretly loved the attention that Harry was lavishing on him. Even if he wasn't allowed into the shop with Harry, who returned approximately fifteen minutes later with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Something for a girlfriend?"  
  
"No." Harry began to walk in the direction of a family run deli. "Definitely not a girlfriend."  
  
"Then who is it for?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Draco's mood fell slightly as they entered the Deli. "Oh I see."  
  
Lunch passed with the usual lude comments and laughter, ending with the pair having a fit as a woman walked by resembling the nurse that had 'looked after' them during their brief stay at the hospital two years ago. They spent the rest of the day sight seeing, going to places such as the Palazzo Reale, Monte di Pieta, and Sanfrancesco di Paola. Draco was amazed at the natural beauty that surrounded him. Day had given away to night, and the exhausted pair trudged their way back to Harry's home.  
  
Draco had decided to take a shower to rid himself of that days filth. He found the warm water comforting on his tired muscles, as he stood motionless while the water washed over his body. When he was finished he couldn't help but rummage through Harry's medicine cabinet. What he found had taken Draco completely by surprise – he had found a large stash of condoms. Draco picked up one of the condoms and read it aloud, "Ribbed for Her Pleasure?" He scoffed and picked up another one, "Extra Large...?" Draco raised his eyebrows and shook his head. He smirked as he placed the condoms back into the cabinet. Picking up a comb, he began to meticulously brush his almost white hair.  
  
Draco opened the bathroom door to be greeted by Harry.  
  
"I really need to pee..."  
  
"Well... thank-you for informing me of your condition." Draco stepped aside and allowed Harry to pass. "Have you no shame?" Draco crossed his arms as Harry undid his pants.  
  
"If you don't want to see then close the door." He spoke over his shoulder. Draco rolled his eyes and walked in the direction of his room. He threw his towel into the hamper and walked towards his bed, much to his surprise he found a small black box sitting on his stark white pillow. "What the hell...?" Picking up the box, Draco sat down on the side of the bed, crossing his legs. He opened the small box and raised his eyebrows. Inside it laid a silver ring, a crown on top of a heart held by two hands. Draco looked to the pillow and picked up a small piece of paper. "Draco, Take this ring as an acceptance of friendship. I'm sorry for not telling you where I went, or what I was doing after the war. You didn't deserve it.  
  
-Harry." Draco set the note aside, and took the small ring out of the box. He looked closely at it, and was pleased to discover that it was indeed white gold. He slipped it onto his right hand, heart facing out. Draco picked up the small note, and after reading it once more, folded it up placing it inside the black velvet ring box. He set the box on his bedside table and walked towards his shopping bags. Pulling out the shirts and his pants, Draco removed the tags and set them down beside the hamper, smiling slightly when he caught sight of the ring once more.  
  
Shaking his head, Draco made his way out into the hallway towards the living room, where he saw Harry slouched on the couch with a drink in his hand. Coming up beside him the blond boy snatched the glass out of Harry's hand, grinned at the affronted look on the other boys face, and then downed the rest of the liquid in one shot. It was scotch. It burned worse than firewhiskey.  
  
Draco coughed, "Umm... that was, umm... interesting to say the least." Then added as an afterthought, "I'm bored. Let's go for a walk." Harry blinked at him owlishly, "You drank my scotch. I wanted that you know."  
  
"I can see your point, but I still want to go for a walk. Get your jacket." Draco answered smiling innocently. "Before I reach a hundred!"  
  
"Ahh... yeah." Harry stood and followed Draco, grabbing his coat and keys as he spared one last look at his empty glass.  
  
The two stood outside Harry's house as Draco turned, placing his hands on his hips. "I want to see the sea. Show me the sea."  
  
Harry turned to his left glancing to the sea. He looked back at Draco with a dumbfounded expression on his face as he pointed, "It's... right there."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Draco breathed angrily as he flicked Harry's forehead. "Closer."  
  
"Oww..."  
  
"Oh Princess, I cry a tear for you. Now show me the sea."  
  
"Princess...? Pffht. Am no Princess."  
  
Draco crossed his arms and stared at Harry unblinkingly, "Harry..." he whined, trying to put as much emotion into the word so Harry would cave.  
  
There was a moment where the two boy's looked at each other, broken only when Harry sighed and said, "Baby."  
  
"I am not a baby. Now take me to the sea."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah," Harry led the way to a rickety stairway that looked as if it was going to fall at any moment. "Calm your jets, I'll take the baby to his ocean. Don't get your diapers in a twist."  
  
Draco huffed incredulously, "I do not wear diapers."  
  
Harry eyed him with mischief, "What do you wear then?"  
  
Coughing, Draco put his hands on his slender hips, "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"It is briefs?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Boxers then?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Umm... boxers-briefs?"  
  
"No! For Merlin's sake Potter!"  
  
"Ahhh... bikini's then?"  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
"HAH! Bikini's it is then. Kinky little Malfoy."  
  
Draco smacked Harry upside the head and replied, "Git. Now help me down these stairs or you will never live to see what kind of underwear I have on."  
  
Harry laughed as he reached out a hand for Draco to take. Just as Draco took another step, the rotted wood underneath his foot gave way; causing him to squeal, fall forward and into Harry's arms. Draco's arms found their place around Harry's neck as the taller boy held Draco around the waist.  
  
Harry's hands roamed down Draco's lower back until they found his rear. "Mmm... kinky little Malfoy indeed." He smiled as Draco's cheeks took on a pink tinge, "They ARE briefs! Quite low though aren't they?"  
  
Draco leaned forward slightly, whispering close to Harry, allowing his lips to slightly brush past Harry's ear. "You're right about that." He steadied himself once again letting his feet touch the ground. Running his pale finger along Harry's jaw line he spoke again, "Bet you can't guess what color they are." Then he promptly walked past Harry towards the sea, kicking his shoes off as he went.  
  
Gazing out over the crystal blue waters, Draco watched as the sun slowly sank into the horizon, casting a warm reddish gold light over everything. The sky was devoid of all clouds, except for a small patch of dark gray mist in the distance that promised a heavy storm. Despite the fact that it had been a blistering hot day, the dry sand was cool to the touch as Draco sank his toes further into the sand and wiggled them about. Harry came to a halt beside him, Draco's forgotten shoes in his grasp.  
  
"Your shoes."  
  
"Obviously." Draco smiled as he took the shoes from Harry. "Let's walk."  
  
Harry saluted Draco and replied, "Aye, aye!! Mon Capiton!"  
  
Draco gave him his best 'you're-an-idiot stare. "Just enjoy the moment and stop making an ass of yourself."  
  
As the boys walked down the beach, Draco kicked at the water as it lapped up against his toes enjoying the slight warmness as it touched his feet. Walking in silence, the boy's hands brushed against each other's now and then, sending delightful shivers up both of their arms. Draco smiled privately to himself as he twined his fingers with Harry's, enjoying the small gasp of surprise from the man beside him. Neither man knew what to say, nor how to say it if they did, though both realized after a moment that they didn't need to say anything. The silence and the simple joining of their hands spoke volumes.  
  
As Draco enjoyed the minute of affection, a sudden clap of thunder followed by a bright flash of lightning caused Draco to look up at the now black sky. The clouds had advanced quickly during those minutes, and Draco suddenly felt a rain drop on his pale cheek.  
  
He felt a hand slip under his chin as his head was brought back down. Silver eyes met with emerald.  
  
"We should find shelter." Harry spoke.  
  
"Where?"  
  
Harry did not answer, but pulled Draco along behind him and around a bend in the cliff face, just as the sky opened up and the pouring rain descended on them. Draco squinted through the downpour and saw that Harry was leading him to a small cave. A cave whose entrance was covered in green vines littered with purple and white flowers.  
  
Laughing, Harry leaned against the cave wall running his hand through his hair, "You look adorable standing there all wet." He commented as he watched Draco attempted to shake the water from his shirtsleeves.  
  
"I feel more like a drown rat than adorable Harry."  
  
"Can't it be an adorable drown rat?"  
  
Draco mock glared, "Git." Then added as he leaned in closer to Harry, pressing himself against the taller man's chest, "Handsome, wet, git..."  
  
Harry smiled as he ran his hand up Draco's hip towards his lower back, pulling Draco closer to himself. His other hand found Draco's and twined them together. Draco ran his hand along Harry's arm, rested it slightly on his shoulder before gracefully reaching up and brushing the hair away from Harry's eyes. His thumb lightly brushed over the faded lighting bolt scar on his forehead, then down along Harry's jaw line. He paused slightly as he ran his thumb over Harry's slightly parted lips, sending a jolt of energy through Harry's body at the feather light touch. Draco lightly took a hold of Harry's chin, pulling it down slightly.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes." Harry whispered. "Did you know that?"  
  
Draco's heart clenched as he felt Harry's breath on his face. Draco smiled slightly, strengthening his legs as he closed his eyes leaning forward until their noses touched, their lips mere millimeters away from eachother.  
  
Suddenly a clap of thunder sounded, causing a few flowers to shake loose from the vines and float towards the pair of wizards. Draco yelped, jumped and his head collided with Harry's nose.  
  
"Owww!"  
  
Draco gasped, placing his hand to Harry's cheek. "Oh no! I'm so sorry Harry!" His voice carried a hint of concern.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry winced as his eyes began to tear.  
  
Wiping away a tear with his thumb, Draco whispered, "I hurt you." He brought their hands close to his heart as he spoke.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry." Harry began then stopped, noticing a slight silver glint on Draco's finger, "You're wearing the ring."  
  
Draco pulled Harry into a hug, resting his head on Harry's shoulder, smiling to himself as Harry's warmth engulfed his slightly shivering body. "I know."  
  
Harry's free arm came up and wrapped around Draco's lithe form, and Draco melted into the contact. They stayed that why for a long while, until Draco began to shiver uncontrollably.  
  
"We should go home." Harry said as he rubbed Draco's arms with his hands, trying to get some warmth back into the pale boy in front of him.  
  
Draco nodded his agreement.  
  
Forty-five minutes later the boy's found themselves sitting on the couch wrapped in a shared blanket, staring into a memorizing fire. Draco's shivering had not yet ceased, and Harry wrapped one arm around Draco's shoulders while the other rested across the blond's lap. Draco crossed his ankles as his legs rested over Harry's, and he was vaguely aware that he was practically sitting in Harry's lap. Worming his way closer to the other man, Draco sighed contently as he felt Harry tightened his hold, nudging his cheek closer to the warmth of Harry's shoulder.  
  
Draco's eyes drooped with weariness as he surrendered to the light touch of Harry's hand running through his hair, trailing down past his jaw and neck until it found Draco's own hand. Smiling to himself, Draco snaked his other arm across Harry's chest and pulled the taller boy closer still, leaving hardly any room between them.  
  
Soon, the only sounds in the room was the crackling of the dying fire and the slow rhythmic breaths of the two wizards sleeping deeply in each others arms.

* * *

Raei: Blasted computer! We had this whole chapter done and the computer decided, "I haven't been an ass yet today – OH! I KNOW! I'll erase half of their story (mind you, I chose to delete the best part... HEH!) just to make them work! Bastard...  
  
Kylia: We worked so hard on that last part in the chapter, so I hope that you enjoy it immensely. (death glares the computer) stupid...I hate you...  
  
Harry: Ahh, but that shouldn't matter girls – you still got it done didn't you?  
  
Raei: (glares at Harry) Yes... indeed we did. You didn't make it any easier chasing our bloody muse around with a WHIP!  
  
Draco: (claps hands together as he jumps in place, a cute little grin on his face) I'm your muse??  
  
Kylia: (smiling sweetly and pats Draco on the head) Yes. You are our cute wittle muse!! Who's the cute wittle muse?! Hmm? Who?  
  
Draco: (blushes) Oh! ME! ME! (waving hand in the air)  
  
Raei: Heee! I love you Draco!  
  
Draco: Naturally.  
  
Harry: (rolls his eyes) Oh bother, don't make me get out that whip again.  
  
Draco: (jumps behind Raei and Kylia) Anything but the whip!  
  
Raei and Kylia: FADE TO BLACK!  
  
**-FADES TO BLACK-**  
  
Kylia: (in the darkness) This is becoming a habit isn't it?  
  
Raei: (also in the darkness) Indeed it is...  
  
Reviews please! Screw the limit - it hasn't worked since. BUT REVIEW! (smiles) 


	4. Chapter 4

Kylia: To start this chapter off, I would just like to say that both Harry and Draco have been tied up at opposite ends of the room so that we (Raei and myself that is) can write in PEACE AND QUITE!!! (glares at both boy's as Raei cracks a whip in the background) Serves ya'll right!!  
  
Raei: I'm enjoying this very much you know... (grins as she runs her fingers along the length of the whip) Mwrawrr... (smiles at the boys)  
  
Kylia: Ummmm... ookkaayy... On with the chapter.

* * *

Voldemort stood in front of Harry, his red slit eyes casting a look of loathing and revulsion at the two motionless bodies lying at Harry's feet. The unforgivable curse Avada Kedavra, had been used twice in a span of a heartbeat, erasing two innocent lives. Staring down at the bodies Harry felt the rage build up inside him, and he moved to strike Voldemort, only to be stopped by two strong arms wrapping around his midsection. Struggling to break free, Harry was forced to watch as the Dark Lord advanced upon him, pale bony hands clutching a jagged dagger.  
  
"NOOOO!" Harry found himself screaming, thrashing out at the person holding him tight...managing to turn in his attackers grip to throw him violently to the hard ground.  
  
"OW! WHAT THE FUCK POTTER!?" Came a familiar voice snapping Harry out of his dreamlike trance.  
  
Harry's attention snapped back to reality, his vision was blurred as he looked around the room. His awareness then traveled towards the boy lying in a heap on the ground, blood seeping from his forehead spoiling the white blanket. Harry's eyes widened as he slipped to the floor, reaching for Draco.  
  
"Oh God... I'm so sorry... Are you okay?"  
  
"Does it bloody look like I'm okay?!" Draco brushed tenderly at the large wound on his forehead. Bringing his blood-covered hand into view, Draco felt light headed. "I don't bleed well..." He slumped to the ground.  
  
"Draco! DRACO!" Harry quickly pushed the glass coffee table out of the way and cradled Draco in his arms. "Oh God!" Harry brushed the hair away from the gash on Draco's forehead, using the blanket to wipe away the excess blood. "Ennervate..."  
  
Moaning slightly, Draco opened his eyes searching around the room until his vision settled on the worried boy hovering over him. "What happened?"  
  
"Nightmare... you got injured in the process."  
  
"My nightmare?"  
  
"No. Mine." Harry placed his fingers over Draco's forehead, letting magic percolate from his fingertips and into the wound. The skin mended itself within seconds, leaving a feeling of tingling warmth where the wound used to be.  
  
"What did you just do?" Draco reached up to his fore head and found no trace of a cut ever being there.  
  
"Err... wandless magic?"  
  
"You can do that?"  
  
"Yes." He helped Draco onto the couch, still holding onto the corner of the bloody blanket.  
  
"What did you dream about that caused you to push me off the couch?"  
  
Harry sat on the coffee table. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"Was it about the war?"  
  
Harry sat quiet for a moment twisting the blanket in his hands, blood staining his fingers. His hair fell over his eyes and blocked Draco's view of his face. Draco leant forward and cupped his hand on Harry's cheek.  
  
"Look at me." He spoke as he kneeled infront of Harry.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, looking utterly defeated as he spoke quietly. "Yes, it was about the war."  
  
"Tell me?" Draco took the blanket out of Harry's hands and replaced it with his own hands. "Please?"  
  
It all came out in an unexpected rush, "Voldemort was standing infront of me, and he looked so happy because he had just destroyed the last two people I had truly cared about. He closed in on me stepping over their bodies; he was coming to kill me. And I felt someone grab me from behind holding me still so I couldn't move..."  
  
"Who are 'they'?"  
  
"Ron and Hermione."  
  
"They're... dead?"  
  
"He killed them to get to me. He knew that they would risk their lives to save mine. Because of me, Ron and Hermione were tortured to death – and I have to live with the knowledge that they were born to die for me."  
  
Draco didn't know what to say to that. He settled for pulling Harry into a hug, as the tears started to flow freely from Harry's emerald eyes. Emotion gripped Draco as he held the other man in his arms, rubbing his hands over Harry's back to comfort him.  
  
Then, he said something that he would have never imagined he would say, "You still have me Harry... I'll always be here for you." He murmured as he closed the small gap between them and laid a gentle kiss on Harry's tear stained cheek.  
  
In response Harry tightened his grip on Draco, before suddenly and roughly, pushing the other wizard away from him. Draco blinked.  
  
"What... what's wrong?" he whispered hurt lancing through every word.  
  
Harry balled his fists up at his side before standing abruptly, "I can't do this." Then without another word, strode from the room, towards the balcony that led to the beach. Fresh tears cascading down already damp cheeks.  
  
Draco sat numbly on the ground, the words 'I can't do this' echoed through his mind. He felt tears prickle in his eyes; hastily wiping at them he brought his legs close to his chest, hugging his knees. Looking towards the still open balcony door, Draco felt his heart clench as he closed his eyes, praying to whatever God was listening that he would not cry. He hated to cry, it showed that he was weak, and weakness was something that the Malfoy family never permitted. Then a thought occurred to him. He was the last Malfoy, and there was no one to tell him anymore that crying was wrong, or that following your emotions was dangerous.  
  
Re-opening his eyes, Draco gazed at the crowned ring on his finger, the white gold metal gleaming in the morning sun. Before he knew it, a single teardrop had fallen onto the shimmering surface. It reminded Draco of the previous night when he had been walking on the beach with Harry, the sea had shimmered just like the teardrop. That memory gave way to a stolen moment in the cave when Draco had almost felt Harry's lips on his own. Biting his bottom lip, which quivered, Draco let the tears fall.  
  
Striding quickly towards the water, Harry wiped madly at his eyes. He fell into a sitting position on the large rock just a few feet from the cold water. He buried his head in his hands, angry with himself for hurting Draco. He raised his head in time to see a small flower float past his face and land in the sand infront of his feet, quickly being washed away with the tide. He watched as the flower floated away on the waves, slowly being swallowed by the current.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, but the sound of sand being turned up behind him alerted Harry that he had company. He was about to turn around and tell them to get lost, but a second before he could speak, arms wrapped loosely around him. They were holding a plate with a clumsily made sandwich, though it wasn't the food that caught Harry's attention - it was the crowned ring on the pale right thumb; it was facing outwards.  
  
Harry opened his hands to receive the plate, and Draco complied as he set the plate down. "I thought you might be hungry." He mumbled quietly. Then with a hint of cruelty added, "Though I wouldn't want you to eat it if you can't bring yourself to." And with that, Draco's warm presence left.  
  
Harry opened his mouth quickly to try to say something – but before he could find the words – Draco was too far to hear them. "Shit!"  
  
Crossing his legs and resting his elbows on his knees, Draco sat on the cool sand, staring sadly into the ocean, wishing that the sea would take away his pain. Part of him wished that Harry would find a way to drop dead in the next few hours, but another; stronger part of him wished that Harry would accept his feelings. For Draco already had, he knew that for the first time in his whole life, he was right about the way he felt. There was no shame or regret.  
  
As he idly fiddled with his ring, it suddenly became darker as a shadow fell down upon Draco, followed by Harry sitting down next to him. Close enough so that their knees touched.  
  
Harry was holding the plate, which held one half of the sandwich that Draco had made for him. "I'm not used to sharing anything. I'm always afraid that it'll blow up in my face if I let anyone close." He paused and offered the half sandwich to Draco. "But I'll share with you, if you'll let me..."  
  
Draco took the plate in his hand, and set it down gently infront of his knees before turning to face Harry. "I meant what I said before. You'll always have me, I'll always be here for you." Draco paused and looked down at his ring. "Why did you give me this?" Harry took Draco's hand in his and spoke quietly while stroking the heart on the ring, his voice quoting what he had memorized when he bought the ring. "Wear the ring on the right hand, the crown turned inwards and the world may see the heart is yet unoccupied. Worn on the right hand, the crown turned outwards, and it is clear that a love is being considered. But when it is worn on the left hand, the crown outwards: the two loves have become inseparable." Draco watched as Harry's thumb came to a stop over the small heart, and he held his breath. Gazing back up at Harry, Draco saw a small sad smile on the other man's features. Frowning slightly, Draco raised his free hand and brushed a strand of hair from Harry's eyes. "What's the matter?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I gave this ring to you when I wasn't sure what your reaction would be. I thought maybe that you would laugh at me or something. But when I saw it on your hand last night in the cave, I couldn't help but feel happy." The black haired boy continued, "You are the last friend I have Draco. I'm not about to let you go."  
  
The two soon found themselves sitting at the kitchen table, eating a salad that had taken Draco quite a while to prepare. It had turned out to be a beautiful day, though there was s till cloud covering the sky, and Draco found himself asking what they would be doing later on.  
  
Harry considered this for a moment, then answered in a shy kind of voice, "Well... there's this night club about, fifteen minutes from here. We could go there, or something."  
  
Draco looked slightly alarmed at the notion of spending an entire night surrounded by loud Italian muggles, but with a quick look at Harry's drooping features, he smiled and replied, "Sure. That sounds like fun."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. When should we leave?"  
  
"Well there's going to be a karaoke night at the local club, but it doesn't start until about 9... and it's," Harry glanced at his watch. "About 3... err... so we won't be leaving until about 8:30." He added with a smirk, "Unless you take that long to get ready?"  
  
"Really? That long... hmmm..." Draco pushed a soggy crouton to the side, "Would you mind if I went out for a bit?"  
  
"Err... should I get my jacket then?"  
  
Draco smiled. "No. I'm just going to wander for a while by myself."  
  
"...Oh. Okay." Harry replied, stuffing a piece of lettuce into his mouth. "That's fine."  
  
Draco noticed the hint of disappointment in Harry's voice, but decided to push it aside. "Don't worry, I won't abandon you." He picked up his bowl as well as Harry's and placed them in the sink.  
  
"I wasn't finished with that."  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"Must you take my salads AND my scotch!?"  
  
Draco pondered for a moment before turning and crossing his arms. "Yes." He glanced back at the dishes. "You can do the dishes while I'm gone to keep you busy."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Draco grinned wide and walked towards the hallway, which led towards the door. "I'll be home soon, alright?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Is that all you can say?" Draco spoke sourly as he put on his jacket.  
  
Harry smirked. "Uh-huh." Knowing full well that it would piss Draco off.  
  
Draco threw his hands up in the air. "Try not to hurt yourself while I'm gone."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
'UGH!' was all Harry heard before the slamming of the door.  
  
Draco made his way towards the dreaded marketplace again, searching for an optical shop, fingering the piece of paper in his coat pocket as he weaved in and out of the crowd. He was glad that he had not dressed overly nice today, as a breeze blew loose dust up at him, though he had been smart enough to wear his sunglasses. In the distance Draco spotted the shop in question, once inside – he walked towards one of the many display cases, which held the newest selection of frames.  
  
"Ciao! Come posso aiutarlo?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"L'OH... Uomo anglofono." The shopkeeper smiled tightly. "Hello, help?"  
  
Draco blinked at the man. He looked to the side and pushed the prescription at the man. "I need this filled."  
  
"...Filled?" the man looked down at the paper. "Oh, Sì, Sì..." He smiled as he took the paper. "You need new frames?"  
  
"Yes... these ones please." Draco slid a pair of rectangular plastic, black- framed frames at the man. "If it wouldn't be too troublesome?"  
  
"Oh, no no!" The man waved his hands scooping the prescription and the frames into his hands. "Two hours?" he spoke holding up his index and middle fingers.  
  
Draco nodded slowly. "Yes... that's fine." Fearing any sudden movements would cause the man to launch into an Italian tirade against him.  
  
"Cash? Credit?"  
  
"...Cash." Draco leant back slightly, narrowed his eyes, and spoke slowly as he stared at the man, whose large eyes very wide behind the thick lenses.  
  
"Meraviglioso! Maria, viene ottiene questi e le prende alla fretta posteriore!"  
  
Draco smiled nervously at the balding man as a pretty dark haired girl came out from the back nodding curtly first at the old man and then at Draco. Draco looked at the man and held up his fingers up. "Two hours?"  
  
The man nodded vigorously. "Sì, Sì! Two hours! You go!" the man handed Draco a small slip of paper with the prescription information on it.  
  
"...Super." Draco spoke under his breath, taking the paper as he turned to promptly leave the store.  
  
The next couple of hours passed by with Draco sitting at a shaded table outside a small coffee shop, an espresso and a biscotti sitting on the mosaic table top. He had lost count of how many of the small coffee's he had ordered, but figured it was somewhere near five. He glanced at his watch, and noticed that the time read 5:12. He looked back at the coffee cups then his eyes widened as he looked back at his watch. He was supposed to have picked up the glasses 12 minutes ago. "Shit!"  
  
Draco picked up his espresso and downed the rest of it in one shot, and nearly ran across the marketplace towards the glasses store. He twitched slightly as he reached for the door. Opening it he came across the dark haired girl again. She smiled sourly up at him and pointed to the counter.  
  
"You're prescription is ready."  
  
"Super! Thanks!" He smiled quickly and walked towards the counter. Leaning on it, Draco began to tap his fingernails on the glass.  
  
Within seconds of the tapping, the small old man walked out from behind the curtain and beamed at him, "Your order is ready!"  
  
"How much?" Draco asked as he continued to tap relentlessly on the glass, fully aware that he was annoying Maria.  
  
"Two hundred and fifty." The man replied, his voice becoming serious. Draco knew there wouldn't be any bartering.  
  
Nodding, Draco steadied his shaking hands long enough to pull out his leather wallet and choose the correct currency. "This should cover it." He said as he handed the folded bills to the man, who nodded and all but snatched the money.  
  
"Have nice day!"  
  
Draco looked at the glasses, then up at the man, then back down at the frames. "Yes. You too."  
  
It was near six o'clock by the time he returned home, and the caffeine in his system was just beginning to subside. Toeing off his shoes, Draco listened for signs that would tell him if Harry was home. Just as he thought that Harry had gone out, Draco heard the familiar voice drifting in from the living room, alone with a loud punk rock melody.  
  
_"Don't make me listen to the stupid broken record again  
The needle's skipping and repeating never reaching the end  
You're bitching and complaining like you've got it so tough  
I'm sick of all your crying will you ever shut up?_ _So keep bleeding your fake blood  
'Till no even sees it  
if that's the best you can make out  
At least act like you mean it"  
_  
Draco smirked and crossed his arms as he watched Harry jump around, singing loudly, and very well Draco thought. The taller boy's hair flew in all directions as he banged his head with the beat of the song.  
  
_"Give up the grudge  
Shut your fucking mouth  
Why you gotta judge everybody but yourself  
Take a look around you  
There ain't nobody home  
I may be a loser but at least I'm not alone"_  
  
Harry head-banged harder at this time, sending Draco into a silent fit of laughter.  
  
_"Your Mercedes won't start  
Now that's a crying shame  
I guess 90K a year buys nothing but complaints  
The people in the neighbourhood think that I'm a threat  
While their boss gets richer  
They get deeper in debt_  
  
_So keep bleeding your fake blood  
'Till no even sees it  
if that's the best you can make out  
At least act like you mean it  
__  
Give up the grudge  
Shut your fucking mouth  
Why you gotta judge everybody but yourself  
Take a look around you  
There ain't nobody home  
I may be a loser but at least I'm not alone"_  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry now, who was now playing the air guitar furiously, causing Draco to let out a loud bolt of laughter. Harry stopped suddenly mid-thrash, as the song continued to play on.  
  
_"CHRIST!!"_ Harry screamed as he clutched his heart and dropped to the floor, laying flat on his back.  
  
All Draco could do was laugh. Harry had looked every bit the part of a punk rock star, his torn jeans and faded t-shirt hanging loosely off his shoulders. The socks on his feet were different colors, both dragging slightly.  
  
Draco managed to make his way over to the hyperventilating boy, falling to the floor beside him, still laughing.  
  
Harry put his hands over his face and took a few deep breaths, "I...didn't...know you... were home..." he panted.  
  
"That...was amazing!" Draco replied, then added when Harry peeked out from behind his hands to glare at him. "Seriously! You're really talented."  
  
The comment took a while to register, and Harry had to close his eyes and take three more deep breaths, "You... mean it?"  
  
Draco moved onto his side so that he was leaning over Harry's prone form, "Of course." He answered as he winked, "but you would look more the part with different glasses. Wire rimmed frames are so nineteen ninety three."  
  
Harry now openly glared at Draco, "I don't wear these things by choice you know."  
  
"Of course you don't." Draco reached into his pocket. "Close your eyes."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Just do it rock star." He grinned as Harry closed his eyes. Draco took the glasses case out of his pocket, placing it on Harry's stomach. "Keep them closed!" Harry closed his eyes once more. Draco reached forward and took the old, round glasses off of Harry's face. He grinned wider when Harry made a face – scrunching his nose and forehead. Draco opened the case and gently fitted the new glasses in place. "Okay, open."  
  
Harry opened his eyes. "Well that was rather pointless."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and pointed to the mirror over to the left of them. "Look in the mirror."  
  
Harry groaned as he got up and walked towards the mirror. He didn't look up until he was standing directly infront of the mirror. His eyes shot open and he touched the frames lightly with his fingers. Turning back to Draco he spoke quickly, "Draco! You didn't have to get me new glasses!" He turned back to the mirror and smiled widely. "Oh wow! They look fabulous!"  
  
Draco sat up and crossed his legs, smiling at Harry. "Of course I had to get you them, these..." he picked up Harry's old glasses, "look absolutely atrocious."  
  
Harry promptly walked quickly towards Draco and pulled him from the floor into a tight embrace. Draco nearly lost his balance when Harry pulled him up, so he ended up clamping his arms around Harry's neck – causing both of them to fall back onto the couch. "Eeep!" Draco squealed as he fell on top of Harry's body. He smiled slightly as Harry blushed. "Well... this is awkward."  
  
Harry shrugged, holding Draco's waist tighter. "As long as my glasses don't break... it's fine with me."  
  
Draco grinned, shaking his head. "Why do I bother?" He leant forward and lightly kissed Harry's nose. Harry jerked at the sudden contact, but grinned sheepishly up at Draco as the blond leaned back once more, shifting his weight so that he was resting more between Harry's legs than right on top of him. "Mmm... maybe that's why I bother..." he trailed off as he kissed Harry's nose again before climbing off of the other boy, heading towards his bedroom.

* * *

Harry: YOU JUST LEFT ME THERE!!! THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!!  
  
Draco: (giggling) Well I think that it's fair.  
  
Kylia: Now, now Harry. You'll have plenty of opportunities to ravish Draco till your hearts content...  
  
Raei: (skipping infront of Kylia, Harry and Draco) SO! Harry knows that Draco is considering love. And Draco knows that Draco is considering love. And Draco knows that Harry knows that Draco is considering love._ ISN'T IT FABULOUS?!_ (entwines her hands together placing them under her chin fluttering her eyes)  
  
Kylia: Ummm... (blinks at Raei) okay, so who's confused...? And is it wrong that I want to kick her?  
  
Harry: I'm confused... and the urge to kick her is also rising in me...  
  
Draco: Don't kick her! I'm her muse!  
  
Harry: Your point...?  
  
Raei: His point, is that without me – you won't have_ ANY_ love scenes. (grins, as she strokes her whip)  
  
Kylia: (shakes head and rolls her eyes) okay... SO shouldn't have gone to see Catwoman last night. All that leather and whipage has damaged her brain (ducks head as whip flies in her direction)_ OKAY!! ONE MORE TIME WITH THAT THING AND I'LL STUFF IT SO FAR..._  
  
Harry and Draco: _NOOO!!_ Without the goddess we will be damned to a life of celibacy!!  
  
Raei: 'Zactly. (pets Draco and Harry) They need me to get laid. (nods happily)  
  
Kylia: (looks worriedly at the audience whimpering) I'm afraid...Please fade to black!!  
  
**-FADE'S TO BLACK-  
**  
Kylia and Raei: (in the darkness- AGAIN) so...  
  
REVIEWS!! We need reviews! We won't put up another chapter if we don't have reviews!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Raei: Be fore warned – this chapter will contain GRAPHIC, EXPLICITLY RAUNCHY, KINKMEISTER karaoke. If you don't like karaoke, then buggar off. (But don't really, because we need you to review! LOL... Super...)

* * *

Draco stood infront of the mirror, re-grooming his hair for the fifth time. He had finally decided on what to wear, and he hoped that everyone else would notice how much time and effort he put into the way he had dressed. Smiling happily at his appearance, Draco smoothed his shirt, turning to walk towards the door. He knew that Harry hadn't even started to get ready yet, and it was already eight fifteen.  
  
When he stepped into the living room, Draco found Harry sitting crossed legged on the floor with a guitar in his lap, a pencil in his mouth and sheet music on the floor in front of him. Draco stood motionless as he watched Harry strum at the guitar; smiling to himself he looked down at his sheet music writing down the notes. Avoiding the coffee table like a plague, Draco sat on the floor infront of Harry.  
  
"I didn't know you could play the guitar."  
  
"I learned how to play after Sirius died." Harry smiled again as he looked down at his music again, writing down a few more notes.  
  
"Oh... why haven't you gotten ready yet? We have to leave in 15 minutes." Draco crossed his ankles and hugged his knees.  
  
"I was hoping that you'd... help me?" Harry placed his guitar down and puppy dog eyed Draco, "pleasee?"  
  
Draco grinned and stood up, holding his hand out for Harry. "I knew it would come to this." He led Harry in the direction of his room. "On to your closet."  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly as Draco pulled him towards his bedroom. "Naughty boy..."  
  
Draco turned suddenly and raised his eyebrow. "Eh?"  
  
"Eloquently put, Mr. Malfoy. What I said was 'naughty boy'... naughty boy in leather. When did you get those?" Harry twirled Draco around with his hand looking at his pants as he spun the other man.  
  
"...Umm... erm..." Draco started as he flushed, "Can we get to what you're going to be...Hey! Hey! Are you... no don't do that! You're going to rip them!"  
  
Harry smirked mischievously, stopping the second reach of his hand towards the leather material at the waist of Draco's pants. "What? I was just testing how they would hold up against... tearing..." If possible, Draco's flush became deeper, and he muttered something incomprehensible, "Enough about my pants. Let's get to you."  
  
"Indeed let's get to me." Harry smirked.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Draco rummaged through Harry's wardrobe until he produced pair of loose faded olive drab jeans, a gray long-sleeved shirt, and a black t-shirt. "Here, put these on."  
  
Harry shrugged and began to strip off his clothing, getting as far as removing his shirt and pants before Draco protested.  
  
"What are you doing?" came the weak question.  
  
Harry put his hands on his near naked hips and replied, "Changing, what's it look like? You said I had fifteen minutes. I wouldn't want to hold us up by doing something as silly as making you leave whilst I get down to my skivvies."  
  
"Skivvies?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well at least I know what kind of underwear you have." Draco commented as he looked down at the cotton plaid boxer shorts. "I guess that'll be my consolation prize for you subjecting me to your nakedness."  
  
"Well it doesn't exactly look as if you are complaining. Now hand me my clothes – it's getting cold."  
  
Draco looked down and nodded slightly. "I know." He walked past Harry shoving his clothing into his chest. "Hurry it up."  
  
Changing quickly, Harry soon found himself jumping up and down on one foot trying to shove his foot into his sneakers – his keys dangling from his mouth, his guitar case resting on the floor beside him.  
  
Putting on his jacket, Draco motioned towards the guitar case on the floor. "Why are you bringing that?"  
  
"Because every Saturday night I play at the club."  
  
"Do you get paid?"  
  
"No... it's just for fun. Hurry up I need to warm up the car."  
  
"You have a car? Then why have we been walking around?"  
  
"Beeecause... exercise is good."  
  
"Oh... so that means your car sucks doesn't it?"  
  
Harry opened the door to the garage, revealing a dark silver BMW Z9 convertible with black leather interior.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. "You own a BMW?"  
  
"Uh huh." Harry smiled and walked to the driver's side door. "And it's really fast. So get in. Or I'll leave you here, and make you carry my guitar case to the club."  
  
Draco had never run so fast to a car in his life. He settled into the front seat of the car – and if he were able to, he would have been purring.  
  
Placing the guitar tenderly into the space behind the front seat, Harry sat down beside Draco gently closing the door. "Orgasmic isn't it?"  
  
"Mmm... defiantly." Draco swooned as he stroke the leather interior lightly. His eyes flew open as he realized what he had just said. "What?! Yes... It's very nice."  
  
Harry laughed and revved up the engine up as he reached for the electric garage door opener. Pulling out into the driveway, Harry let the engine purr, as he made sure the large door behind them was closed.  
  
Draco fastened his seatbelt, and wasn't disappointed when Harry sped down the street. He realized that Harry handed his car the same way he had done with his firebolt, the fastest broomstick in the world. It made sense to Draco that if you once flew the supreme broomstick, you would obviously want an extremely fast car.  
  
They were at the club in less than twenty minutes, meaning that it would have taken the pair forty to forty –five minutes to walk there. Draco's hair job was shot as he stepped out of the car, and he tried in vain to get the once smooth blond locks to lay flat once more. It was no use. His hair was stuck in a wind blow fashion over his eyes, and since it was rather longish, it swept the top's of his shoulders and tickled his neck.  
  
"You look thoroughly rumpled Draco darling." Harry said smiling as he leaned to retrieve his guitar. "I think you look better with your hair like that."  
  
Draco raised a hand to his hair and was about to reply when he heard rather loud voices call out from behind them.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Where have you been hiding?!" Harry turned, "Cole! Luke! It's good to see you!"  
  
Cole was a tall, slender man with short spiked light brown hair, which had pink frosted tips. Dressed in a pair of gray plaid pants that were a little tight and flared at the knee slightly, with a sleeveless black shirt. On his feet he wore black high top runners with pink shoelaces; shoelaces that oddly enough matched his hair. The middle of Cole's lip was pierced with a silver hoop, and Draco noticed a flash of steel in the center of the taller boy's tongue, which meant that that was pierced too.  
  
Luke on the other hand, was the complete opposite. His curly black hair fell close to his face, slightly covering his violet colored contacts. He stood just under Cole's nose, but was still able to kick anyone's ass. He wore a pair of loose black jeans held up with a studded belt, and a collard crimson shirt. His shoes were black, scuffed up combat boots. On his exposed arms, he wore many studded leather bracelets, and a silver rings on each of his thumbs. His septum was pierced, and you could see a tattoo wrapping around the back of his neck, down his shoulders disappearing behind the shirt.  
  
"Harry!" Cole's bright green eyes sparkled as his attention fell to Draco. "Who is this?"  
  
"His name is Draco." He eyed Cole. "And no."  
  
Cole smiled and stepped back slightly, "Aww... Party pooper."  
  
Luke crossed his arms and smirked, "What Harry means Cole, is that he wants...Draco here... all to himself." He twirled a bit of his long black hair in his chipped nail-polished fingers. "He should learn to share. Don't you think?"  
  
"Mmm... Indeed." Cole advanced forward placing a warm hand to Harry's chest. "Please, do share with me?"  
  
Harry looked nervously from Draco to Cole, and back again. "Umm... he's not like that."  
  
"Like what?" Cole tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Ostentatiously gay?" Luke offered.  
  
"Oh well at least I'm comfortable with my sexuality unlike you – you closet bisexual."  
  
"Who said anything about a closet?" Luke scowled.  
  
"Ohh!!" Cole jumped up and down grabbing onto Luke's shoulders. "You've finally decided to join me?!"  
  
Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Luke threw off his taller friend and replied, "I may be 'out' now, having left my little dank room... but that does NOT mean that I want you to drape all over me." He paused, "Though you do look quite ravishing in those tight pants..."  
  
"Of course I do." Cole smiled as he took Luke's hand, "Now you have to dance with me."  
  
Luke twirled Cole towards him and walked into the club. "If I must."  
  
Draco's jaw twitched. "I'm going to need a drink. Lots of drinks."  
  
"But you're singing tonight right?" Harry spoke as he walked into the club, swinging his guitar case onto his back.  
  
"What?!" Draco followed him with a shocked expression on his face. "I don't sing!"  
  
"Nonsense, I've heard you in the shower. You're plenty good."  
  
Draco didn't have time to protest any longer, for Harry had already made his way to the desk to sign them up. It seemed to be that there was a contest being held tonight, and every person who thought that they would attempt to sing was jammed into the small karaoke bar. Harry took Draco by the hand again and dragged him over to table near the back where Cole and Luke were already fighting over the peanuts and seating arrangements.  
  
"What is _WRONG_ with your friends Potter?" Draco muttered as they approached the two men, Cole currently sitting on Luke to try and move him from his seat.  
  
"Well you see, Cole is an only child, and is used to getting what he wants. Currently – what he wants is you... so watch yourself. And Luke is umm... terribly angsty sometimes. He's not sure about his sexual orientation but still tends to tease poor Cole all the time anyway simply because of the reaction." Harry explained.  
  
"Do I have to sit with them?"  
  
"Yes, infact... you have to right now – because I'm up first. Try to sit as far away from Cole as you can if you don't want a 'dropping the soap' incident." Harry frowned. "But if he tries anything – tell me. I'll take care of it." He smiled as he grabbed Draco's hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "You're singing. You get free drinks."  
  
"Excellent." Draco smiled in return as he took a seat next to Luke.  
  
"Get off me Cole – sit in your own damn seat." Luke cursed, "Your ass is pointy. Don't make me push you."  
  
"Oh hush." Cole stood and moved to sit on the other side of Draco, but his thin arm was caught in Luke's firm grip, pulling him to his side.  
  
"Sit beside me?"  
  
Cole smiled sweetly. "Sure."  
  
Draco looked over at Luke and mouthed the words 'Thank-you', Luke smiled and nodded in return. As Cole was about to speak again, Draco interrupted him, "Look, Harry's on stage."  
  
Harry glanced up and smiled at the audience, "As you all know, I like my guitar." A few girls whooped in the crowd, "So I'm going to perform a song tonight accompanied by... the guitar."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, raising his glass of alcohol to his lips. _'This is going to be lame...'_ until Harry opened his mouth and sang, hitting the first chord on his instrument.

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now"_

Harry glanced up from the teleprompter and at Draco. His voice carried beautifully through the small building.  
  
_"And all I could taste is this moment  
And all I can breath is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am..." _

Draco's breath caught in his throat as he listened to the lyrics of the song. Something in the meaning of the words struck Draco speechless, and he blocked everything else but the sound of Harry's clear voice from his mind.  
  
_"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"_

Draco forgot everything as Harry launched into a guitar rift that sent shivers down his spine. Letting his gaze wander over Harry's form as the other boy played, Draco found that he was suddenly staring into familiar green eyes. Harry smiled at him with heart stopping sweetness.  
  
_"And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am..."_

The song ended and there was a collective stillness in the bar. Draco stood abruptly and began to applaud Harry's performance, soon followed by everyone else. Cole let out a huge whoop of joy, matched only by the shrill girls directly in front of Harry. Draco slowed his clapping as Harry descended the short staircase and made his way through the crowd of people pressing against him. To Draco's immense pleasure, shoving roughly passed the girls who were starting to throw themselves at the black haired man, walking straight to Draco himself.

"Did you like it?" Harry asked, as he reached for Draco's long forgotten drink.

"No." Draco said seriously, but his resolve soon melted as Harry's face fell. "I loved it. That was completely amazing, Harry. You're so incredible." Draco placed his porcelain hand on Harry's arm, lightly brushing his thumb against Harry's slightly moist skin. "Absolutely incredible."

Harry blushed as he took a sip of Draco's drink. "Thank-you..." ignoring the looks the two boys were receiving from Cole and Luke, he spoke. "Your turn next."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! You must. You simply MUST Draco." Cole smiled as he lent on the table, staring happily at Draco.

"Oh God..." Draco groaned as he took the drink from Harry's hand, downing it all. "Get me another drink."

"You can't sing when you're drunk, Draco."

"There's no other way I'm going to be singing, so snap to it! Get me two more drinks."

Harry soon returned, holding two more glasses of vodka in his hands. "You only get one."

"Fine." Draco took the offered glass and downed it all. "I can't believe I'm about to sing on stage."

"Oh relax, you'll be fine. I'm sure you're fabulous!" Cole chirped as he eyed a man who had just walked by.

Luke punched Cole in the arm, producing a delightful squawk of protest. "Believe me Draco. Once you're up there, you'll forget that you have a bunch of morons gawking at you."

"If you're trying to calm me down, it isn't..." but Draco never got a chance to finish what he was saying, for a sweet voice sounded out over the crowd of people.

"I would like to welcome a newcomer to our midst. Put your hands together for Draco Malfoy!"

Swallowing, Draco gazed at Harry and whimpered in the back of his throat. Harry just smiled at him, kissed his cheek, and pushed him towards the stage. Draco stumbled in the direction of the microphone, cursing under his breath. He grabbed a woman's drink on his way and downed it all. She simply laughed and lightly patted his shoulder. Draco walked up the stairs and towards the announcer.

"Erm... I'm singing... oh God I'm singing..."

"It's alight sweetie, what's your song?"

"Let's Dance," he answered as the song came to his head. "by Edwin."

"Alright, just give me a moment to load it. Here... take the mic and get as comfortable as you can."

"I should have grabbed another drink..." Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling the stage lights warm his skin. _'I can do this... it's just like Quidditch... kind-of...'_ Draco shook his head and wiped his forehead. _'Just block them all out... pretend your trying to find the sni-'_

"You're on in 2 minutes."

"Oh fuck..." the words appeared on the teleprompter a little too quickly it seemed. Draco opened his eyes just in time to notice a smiling Harry as he heard the music start.

_"Does it feel like it should  
Does it feel like it could  
With the top down, head out your window  
Don't let it be misunderstood  
Yea yea yea  
Yea yea yea..."_

His voice was shaking at first as he stared at the teleprompter, reading the lyrics. Draco closed his eyes slightly before looking up again, gaining a small burst of confidence when he heard Harry's voice over the crowd encouraging him.  
  
_"Who will be your man  
Who will be there then  
Cuz we all know shit happens  
Let's dance_  
  
_You can drive through the night  
Till the roads outta sight  
Put the top down, hang out the window  
Under the shiny Northern Lights  
Yea yea yea  
Yea yea yea..."_

Harry sat in awe as Draco's now strong voice drifted to his ears, the sweet slow melody engulfing him. The next few phrases hit him like a ton of bricks, even though he technically heard it already. Maybe it was the fact that he was so proud because Draco had gotten up on stage that had made him forget to actually listen to the lyrics. But the meaning behind the words that came out of Draco's pale lips made Harry's heart shutter slightly.  
  
_"And who will be your man  
And who will be there then  
Cuz we all know shit happens  
Let's dance  
Let's dance  
  
Sometimes it makes me wonder  
We fall like the stars we're under  
We've made such a wonderful life  
When every color is black and white  
Everybody is movin' on up  
Mr. Mayfield never gave up  
Everyone that Jesus saves is always someone  
Lose their way  
Yea yea yea..."_

Harry took in what Draco was singing; registering that the blonds voice was so full of confidence and passion, that once again Harry seemed to have blocked out all of the excess noise around him. The song had ended and the crowd began to whoop and holler at the stage. Some girl even threw her bra on stage - it landed on the teleprompter. Draco laughed when he saw the bra – it was blue with little pink flowers all over it, and about a size 36D. He looked up to see a very pretty braless girl waving at him and smiling. Draco immediately left the stage.

Harry was waiting for him when he reached the table, and Draco was glad that Harry held out yet another glass of that wonderful alcohol called vodka. Even though he was done his set, Draco gratefully took the drink and downed it, aware that this was like the fourth drink that he shot glassed. He looked around the table, noticing that both Cole and Luke were nowhere to be seen.

Frowning as Harry steered him to a chair, Draco asked, "Where's.... those two.... Guys? What were their names again?"

Harry laughed, "Cole coerced Luke into singing." He said, "Luke was quite drunk when we went up there, I hope he'll be alright..."

"What about Cole? What if he's snoggered to?"

"Oh no!!" Harry laughed harder, "Cole doesn't drink. He's like that naturally."

Draco blinked at Harry before raising his eyes to the stage as he saw Cole sweeping his arms out and bowing to the crowd as Luke all but cowered in the back. "He's like that by CHOICE?!"

"Eh... yeah." Harry answered, "but he's a really good person. Actually he was the first person that I met when I moved here. Cole and Luke are basically the most wanted people in this neighborhood, due to the fact that almost all the girls want a raving gay friend. Doesn't hinder them at all that they're attractive to both sexes."

"What so does that mean you find them both attractive?" Draco said quietly as he picked at a sticker on the table.

"Well... not so much Cole as Luke. I mean don't get me wrong – Cole is really gorgeous... but Luke is something else."

Draco raised his eyebrows and slightly glared at Harry. "Really...? Plan on dating either one?"

"No... I've already done that."

"What?!"  
  
Harry smiled as he looked at the stage. Luke was currently singing Cher's part in the song _'I've got you babe'_. "Yeah... I met Cole first – and we ended up dating a little after I moved here. We were together for about 6 months. Then I was at the shopping store and met Luke... we broke up just a few months ago." He sighed and cleared his throat. "It was for the better considering he had fallen for Cole and I had-"

"Had what?"

"Had... I had someone else on my mind."

Draco sneered. "God.... Who was it this time?"

Harry crossed his arms on the table and looked up at the stage, his face was solemn as he watched Cole play with Luke's hair as he sang – making quite an ass of himself, but both of them were enjoying the touch. "Nevermind."

"You said that when you got the ring, and now your saying it." Draco smirked slightly, "Is that someone me?"

"We should leave." Harry stood up, taking his glass of scotch in hand, downing it all.

"I... what for?"

"If you want to stay then you can, but I'm leaving. I don't want to be here when Luke and Cole start to realize their feelings for eachother." He turned to leave but his arm was caught in Draco's hand.

"Damnit Potter. You're the most difficult person I know."

"Are you coming?" He turned slightly, still trying to walk forward. Draco turned his attention to the stage, the boys were done – and Cole was actively throwing air kisses with his hand at the audience. Luke was merely smiling as he hooked his hand around Cole's waist – leading him off stage towards their table. "Yeah... I'm coming."

They were able to slip out of the club without Cole or Luke noticing, and once inside Harry's car, Draco became unusually quiet for quite a while as he absent-mindedly stroked the leather on the door. Every now and then he would steal a look at Harry – who was paying attention to only the road infront of him. Draco ran a hand through his windswept hair as the pair arrived at Harry's garage. Harry waited for Draco to get out of the car before he spoke. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?" Draco walked around the side of the car and stood infront of Harry, his arms hanging loosely at his side.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah. Well I got all defensive on you again."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it." Draco turned to enter the house, leaving the door open for Harry to come in after him.

Harry watched Draco toe off his shoes and stood directly behind him. "But you shouldn't have to be used to it."

"Erm... well..." Draco turned crossing his arms. "It's nice sometimes because it tells me that you care..."

Harry glanced down and shook his head. "That shouldn't be what tells you that I care." He left the front entrance and made for the kitchen. Draco heard him open the cabinet and take out a glass – filling it up with scotch.

Draco walked towards the living room, flinging himself into the couch and reaching for the stereo remote. Switching it on, Draco listened to the radio announcer talk about a concert that was coming up as Harry entered the room and looked down at him before sitting next to him. Draco was about to shift over so Harry could have more room, seeing that Draco was draped in the center of the couch, but decided to just let his head fall against Harry's shoulder.

"You know, you were really good tonight Draco." Harry said softy, leaning forwards to set his drink on the accursed table, "I didn't know you could sing like that."

Draco closed his eyes and sighed, "Yeah well, I didn't know you could play the guitar so well. I guess that makes us even."

The radio DJ's voice faded away as a new song came on with a slow melody, Draco listened to the first few cords, a sudden idea coming to his head. Standing, he held out his hand to Harry and smiled sweetly, "Dance with me?"

Harry looked up at him, a look of doubt on his face, which was quickly replaced by a small smile. Grasping Draco's hand, he stood and pulled Draco to a space in the room that wasn't obscured by an evil coffee table.

Letting his hand trail up Harry's arm, and wrapping it around his neck Draco spoke quietly. "No one is watching... it's okay." He ran his other hand up Harry's other arm, linking his hands behind his neck.

"Yeah... but I never dance." Harry spoke quietly as he looked down, slowly letting his arms wrap around Draco's thin waist, holding him closer.

_"Finally here once speak to me  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
You are the light that's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again  
You are the strength that keeps me walking,"_

Draco smiled as he looked in to Harry's eyes. He unclasped his hands and ran his hand through Harry's hair, and amazingly enough – it was quite soft despite it's appearance. Harry smiled looking down slightly, wanting to break the eye contact.

_"You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything and how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by it  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this..."_

As both Draco and Harry listened to the lyrics of the song, it struck something inside of them, touching them both. Draco sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head fall against Harry's shoulder while his arms wrapped tighter around the taller man's neck. Harry on the other hand let his eyes fall shut after watching Draco, and he leaned into Draco's slender frame, holding the slighter man closer to him.

_"You calm the storms and you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fold  
You still my heart when you take my breath away  
Would you take me in take me deeper now  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by it  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by it  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything.. everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything.. everything..."_

Draco lifted his head and felt Harry do the same. The two caught each other's eyes. Time seemed to slow down for both, and the song was only a distant melody. Draco moved his arms so that he could trace the line of Harry's jaw with his fingertips, letting his hands fall between them to rest on Harry's chest. Harry had at the same time ran his hands up Draco's back and to his arms, sending shivers up Draco's spine when he came to a stop just under Draco's chin. Harry's hands were soft to the touch, and Draco found his eyes halfway closing once more as Harry brushed his thumb over Draco's slightly parted lips. Breathing out slowly, Draco opened his eyes just as Harry smiled at him. Smiling shyly in return, Draco was about to say something, though he wasn't quite sure what, but the words caught in his throat as Harry closed the gap between them.

The kiss started out slow and tentative at first, with only a few soft pecks. Harry then smiled slightly as his hand traveled to the back of Draco's neck, pulling him closer still. Kissing him again he felt Draco's lips tremble slightly as he daringly let his tongue graze Draco's bottom lip. Draco felt his heart begin to slam against his chest as he opened his mouth. Harry's tongue glided effortlessly over his own, sending shivers down and up Draco's body. He felt his lips begin to tingle as he met the strokes of Harry's tongue with his own. The world became hazy again as Draco felt his way up Harry's toned chest and towards his neck. Holding him tightly, Draco pushed Harry 's tongue out of his own mouth, and pressed his tongue into Harry's. As he kissed Harry, he realized that this was his first kiss. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that Harry would be the first person he would kiss – nor did he envision that he would feel the way he did when it happened. It felt right... it felt perfect...

* * *

Kylia: Awww =)

Raei: We ARE the sex!

Harry: Wow... I mean, wow...(smiles stupidly as Draco drapes himself over him)

Draco: (purring loudly) Mmm... It was worth the wait.

Kylia: (clasps hands and makes 'dewy' eyes at Harry and Draco) As the goddess of foreplay, I do here by decree that Raei is awarded for this awesome kissing scene. I really couldn't have written it better than that.

Harry and Draco: (stop snogging for a moment) PROPS TO RAEI AND KYLIA!!

Kylia: (bows) thank you thank you!!

Raei: Yes... well... I tend to like being the one who controls whether or not you boys get laid. It gives me a certain power. (puts on her crown) I am the goddess of sex, and all things graphically sexual.

Draco: Indeed. But without Kylia it'd just be... sex. She sets the mood.

Raei: Indeed. Fade to black!

**-FADE TO BLACK-**

Reviews are loved... Yes. PLEASE review?

**PS:** Songs are in order: Iris - Goo Goo Dolls, Let's Dance - Edwin, and Everything - Lifehouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylia: I would like to take this chance to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews!! Thank you so much! Raei and myself have been working almost non-stop for almost six days now to write this fic, and we still have loads more to write, so keep the comments. They are what keep us writing!! =)  
  
Raei: Also – so this story has 'Mary-Sues'... if you don't like them, then stop reading this fanfic. Also, I don't want to hear any _"Ughaa! Mary-Sues! Liek You ruined a good story by adding Mary-Sues!11!one!"_ comments. Remember dears, this is OUR fanfic – not yours. It will go as planned in **_our_** minds. Sank-you.

* * *

It was three days later, and Draco groaned as he stretched his pale graceful arms above his head, the morning sun hitting him straight in the eyes. Blinking his eyes and rubbing them to clear the sleep, Draco noticed a small piece of folded paper lying on the pillow beside him. Harry's writing was scrawled over the top, spelling Draco's name.  
  
Smiling sleepily, Draco pushed back the tangled covers of his bed and reached out to take the note, which read:  
  
_"Draco,  
  
I was called into work this morning, and though I hate to leave you at home all by yourself, I'm afraid that I won't be back until tonight. Sorry. There's food in the fridge and pantry – take whatever you want and make yourself at home.  
  
See you soon, Harry"_  
  
Draco frowned as he finished reading the note, then after a moment of thought, grinned like a madman. Throwing back the covers, which momentarily fought back and tangled around Draco's legs causing him to curse loudly, he fell promptly off the mattress. Ignoring that incident, Draco sat up and reached for his discarded pajama shirt (which he didn't remember losing...) for a thought had just occurred to him.  
  
Harry wasn't here. That meant he could look through his possessions.  
  
Draco quickly slipped on his shirt as he scrambled off the floor. He made a run for the door slipping on the hardwood floor in his socks gripping onto the doorframe to keep him upright. After he had regained his balance – he shot off down the hallway to Harry's room. As he made to turn the doorknob to Harry's bedroom, he felt a magical barrier shoot him backwards. Slamming into the wall, he fell to his butt.  
  
"Owwie! Fuck Harry! Can't even trust me enough to leave your door unlocked?! Jesus!" Draco rubbed the back of his head then a thought struck him, "Well... I do suppose that since I just did that... and so quickly – that his actions have been justified," Draco stopped suddenly. "I'm talking to myself."  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Draco groaned as he stood up, his head was pounding from being slammed into the wall so hard. Walking swiftly towards the door, he forgot that his shirt wasn't done up. Upon opening the door, he was greeted by a very happy man.  
  
"Draco! Ohh what a wonderful surprise! I didn't know you lived with Harry!" Cole chirped as he was pushed aside.  
  
"Morning Draco... is Harry here?" Luke spoke as he smacked Cole's hand away from Draco's naked torso.  
  
"Err... I don't exactly live with him... and no he isn't here."  
  
"So you stayed the night!?" Cole laughed.  
  
"Well... I've been living here for a few days and I – wait... what are you doing?" Draco looked down as Cole pushed the door open, staring into Draco's eyes.  
  
"Why, coming in of course." Cole smiled. "If he isn't here, we'll just hang out with you for a while."  
  
"Yeah, I hope you don't mind?" Luke smiled as Draco closed the door behind them.  
  
"Since when have you had an accent?" Draco narrowed his eyes at Luke, who Draco had just realized was speaking in a Spanish accent.  
  
"Err... since forever?" Luke replied raising an eyebrow and tilting his head to the side, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Umm..." the blond replied as his eyes and train of thought was now focused on Cole, who had all but skipped into the kitchen and was now reaching for the fridge. "What are you doing in there?" he called out to the tall spiky haired man.  
  
Cole's head popped out from behind the wall, a cookie in his mouth and a glass of milk in his hand. "Brefas," he mumbled, "wos' it look ike?"  
  
Luke laid a hand on Draco's shoulder, "As Mr. ADHD's translator, I feel the need to help." He started, "Cole needs a certain amount of sugar in the morning, and since Harry has given him a key to his house, and has stocked said house with many treats, Cole feels the need to raid said pantry and fridge."  
  
Draco frowned and walked into the kitchen, where the ever-bouncing man had disappeared. Crossing his arms as he watched Cole go to yet another cabinet, Draco cleared his throat and spoke. "Are you having fun raiding my kitchen?"  
  
Cole set down his glass of milk and placed the cookie gently on the counter beside it. Walking towards Draco, his eyes flickering from his bare torso to his face, "Yes... and are you going to do something to stop me big boy?" Grinning he closed the distance between them until they stood just a foot apart. "_Hmm_...?" He let his hands rest on his slender hips.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and let out a hard breath. "Give it a rest, Cole."  
  
The pink haired boy turned his head to face Luke. "Why, are you jealous?"  
  
"... Just leave him alone. He's obviously taken by Harry." He walked towards the cupboard taking out a glass. Looking back over to Cole, who still hadn't backed off, he spoke again. "Seriously Cole... _back off_."  
  
"Oh fine, fine." He crossed his arms and backed away a few steps. "Sorry."  
  
"...Yeah." Draco said absentmindedly as he stared down at the ring Harry had given him. "How did you..." He glanced back at Luke who was filling up his cup with orange juice.  
  
"Harry doesn't let just anyone stay at his house. It took him months to let me even come over once – and that was just for a visit. You obviously mean something to him. It's only natural that you would feel the same way."  
  
"Believe me Draco, you're one lucky guy to have Harry on your side." Cole smiled as he took a small bite of his cookie glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. "What do you want to do?"  
  
Laughing, Luke took a swig of his juice. "Wow... that was a random change of thought."  
  
"I can see what you mean when you said ADHD..." Draco smiled as he buttoned up his shirt, noticing that Cole was openly staring at his abdomen. "We should really think about getting him neutered..."  
  
"...Yeah." Luke agreed.  
  
"What?! Hey! You weren't complaining last night Luke!"  
  
Luke flushed an alarming shade of crimson and looked down, fiddling with his studded leather bracelet, "Ehem... I thought that we were going to keep that a secret?"  
  
Cole shrugged, "When you're with someone who's absolutely fabulous in bed, you want to scream it from the roof tops." He replied walking towards that bathroom, sighing slightly, "I have to pee now, be good."  
  
"Everything he just said was way more than I needed to know..." Draco muttered as he closed the fridge door. "So... you're gay? Bisexual? What?"  
  
"Blunt, beautiful and stupid enough to be half naked in front of Cole." Luke replied grinning slightly as he set his drink down, "you'd better be careful if you want to keep your virtue in tact."  
  
"Harry told me the same thing at the club," Draco said, and then added, "now answer the question."  
  
Brushing his long black hair from his face, Luke sighed, "Well, bisexual I guess. I like both men and women, but as of lately, I've been more attracted to men. A certain man is more like it..." he trailed off.  
  
Draco grinned knowingly, "Is said man currently peeing?"  
  
"Umm... well, I erm... yes. Yes he is." Luke replied, now staring Draco straight in the eye, as if challenging Draco to say something about it.  
  
"Well other than the slight mental disorder, I think that Cole is a really nice guy Luke." Draco said smiling with open easiness, knowing that Luke was going to be a close friend. "You deserve someone who'll love you."  
  
"How can you tell he lov...?"  
  
"The way that he looks at you, and acts around you. The way that he pretty much does what ever you want him to." Draco interrupted, "that's how I know."  
  
Returning from the bathroom, Cole walked towards Luke smiling. Grasping his hand he leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Mum phoned me while I was washing my hands, I have to head to her house... she wants me to clean out the attic – I'm hoping to find a few nice bustier's."  
  
Luke laughed and shook his head. "Find one in my size if you can."  
  
"Will do." Cole smiled again and lent forward, kissing Luke on the lips tenderly. "See you soon." He then turned to Draco. "Sorry for before-"  
  
"Yeah. It's alright." Draco smiled quickly as Cole slightly skipped past him. Draco turned to see that Cole swung his hips with a certain air of femininity. As he heard the door close, he faced Luke once more. "I take it he's on the bottom."  
  
"Most of the time, yes." He smiled, and then added. "He likes it that way. But watch out if he gets a hold of vast amounts of coffee – I still have a hard time sitting sometimes..."  
  
"Whooaahhh..." Draco cried as he raised his hands to his ears and closed his eyes, walking towards the living room wishing he had never heard that last comment.  
  
"Well... you know how it works. You've been with Harry." He spoke as he sat on the couch.  
  
"Actually... I've never..."  
  
"With Harry?"  
  
Draco's voice dropped dramatically and his cheeks turned a bright red as he spoke. "...With anyone."  
  
Luke's mouth dropped as Draco slumped on the couch beside him. "How old are you?"  
  
"Shut-up." Draco growled as he narrowed his eyes at the boy sitting across from him, feeling his trademark Malfoy sneer coming to his lips.  
  
"No... I didn't mean it like that..." Luke reached out a hand to calm him down, placing it on his knee in a companionable manor. "I just... I've never..."  
  
"I'm 21."  
  
"I commend you on that... seriously, I do." Luke removed his hand from Draco's knee and ran it through his hair. "I didn't get the choice."  
  
"Choice?"  
  
"To decide when I lost my virginity and to whom." Luke's gaze dropped to his hands. "I've never told anyone... not even Harry or Cole about-"  
  
"Don't tell me if you're not comfortable about it..." Draco offered, noticing the pain in Luke's eyes.  
  
"I was raped when I was 16. Just after I figured out that I was bisexual, and I made the mistake of going to a club that I wasn't ready to go to. Then some guy I met there ended up following me to my car and well..." Luke spoke softly, fighting to keep back tears. "Last thing I heard he was in prison for multiple counts of molestation, and faces the death sentence for raping and killing a 15 year old girl."  
  
Draco let out the breath that he had been holding, and reached out to put his hand on Luke's, "You really needed to get that off your chest huh?" he said quietly, and Luke nodded, "I'm glad that you trusted me enough to tell me."  
  
Luke sniffed and forced a smile, "Yeah... considering I've only known you for what? Four days? If that?" he replied, "I've known Harry and Cole for going on two years now and I would never think about telling them."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Luke shrugged, "I don't want their opinions of me to change. You though, you're different. There's just something about you that makes me want to confide everything to you."  
  
Draco laughed suddenly, and seeing the hurt in Luke's eyes explained, "If you had known me when I was younger, you would NOT have just said that!"  
  
"What? Why? Were you a little bastard?" the Spanish man asked, now smiling himself.  
  
"Yeah, I was horrible to Harry and his friends, mostly Harry though. Back when we were at Ho..." he broke off, realizing he almost revealed something that he shouldn't, "school. When we were at boarding school."  
  
"Harry went to boarding school? Wait... school? How long have you known Harry?"  
  
"Erm... going on 10 years this coming September."  
  
"10 years? Holy shit! And here I thought you had just met."  
  
Draco grinned, suddenly remembering a day in a Care of Magical Creatures class during their third year, when he had said something to Granger, and Harry had told him to shut it. At that time, Draco had stalked up to Harry and stared at him before saying there was a dementor behind him; a creature that Harry was afraid of. It had been on that day that Draco had first noticed how green Harry's eyes really were. "Yeah, 10 years is a long time to know someone." He said.  
  
"On the plus side though, I bet you know all the dirt on Harry huh?" Luke asked, leaning forwards in eagerness.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth..." Draco began, "Harry and I weren't all that close when we went to school. In fact you would have been more likely to find us trying to beat the bloody pulp out of one another than sitting to a cup of tea and having an actual conversation."  
  
"Huh... Then how come you're so close now?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "Things change. People change, and Harry is the last person that I have that knows me for who I really am."  
  
Twirling a strand of black hair in his fingers, Luke asked, "And who is the real you?"  
  
"The real me...?" Draco spoke slowly, thinking. "The real me is a guy who's unsure about himself and the world and people around him. The real me... is complicated."  
  
"That sounds like everyone I know." Luke took a sip of his drink. "How does the real you feel about Harry, now that things have changed...?"  
  
Draco frowned in thought for a second before speaking. "The real me wants to love him, but is too scared to allow that to happen. I was raised to believe that love was a weak emotion – and that I should never trust it."  
  
"Your parents must have sucked."  
  
"It doesn't matter now, because they are both dead. I'm the last in a long line of people who were void of all emotions."  
  
"Wow... so you have no family left?" Luke set his cup down, staring at Draco.  
  
"I do have a family... Harry is my family now." Draco smiled, admitting to himself for the first time what he had been feeling for a while now. "He cares about me more than anyone I've ever known."  
  
Luke grinned and put his hands in his lap, "Is there any room in that family for a emotionally unstable guy who loves a hyper-active bomb?"  
  
Draco felt his heart lift. It wasn't often that he found someone that wanted to be close to him, and now he had three. "I would like nothing better than that," he paused in thought, then grinned, "just as long as I don't get attacked by Cole..."  
  
"After what he did in the kitchen, I don't suspect that it will be a problem."  
  
They spent the rest of the day down at the beach. Draco had forgotten his sunscreen and his shirt, coming back to the house hours later with a nasty burn all down his shoulders, neck, and back. He whimpered every time anything brushed against his sensitive skin, so he opted to leave his shirt off. Luke had left, and Harry had arrived home late that night, to find Draco sprawled face down on his own bed, lying in only the light of the small lamp in the far corner of the room.  
  
Almost walking past the bedroom door, Harry dropped his messenger bag and walked quickly over to Draco. "Jesus what happened?"  
  
"Sun. Burn. Oww..." Draco whined into his pillow. "Stupid sun..."  
  
"You're so red... does it hurt?"  
  
"No. No it doesn't hurt Harry. It feels just peachy." Draco rolled slightly, facing Harry. "What do you think it feels like?!"  
  
"Well I don't know, I've never been burned before... I tan – I don't burn."  
  
"Lucky you... now make yourself useful and get the aloe-vera lotion." Draco said softly as he laid his head back on the pillow, cringing as he moved.  
  
Harry returned moments later holding the bottle of lotion, which he set on the beside table as he rolled up his shirtsleeves. Straddling Draco's narrow hips, he muttered before Draco could speak. "This is the easiest way to do it, now be quiet."  
  
Draco had no intention of complaining when Harry had literally sat on him. Feeling the light contact of cold lotion on his back, he jumped slightly, then relaxing as Harry's feather light touch roamed over his inflamed skin.  
  
"Does this hurt?"  
  
"Mmmm..."  
  
"Guess not..." Harry grinned slightly as his hands traveled closer to Draco's waist, covering the skin with the green lotion. As he reached Draco's hips – Draco let out a rather loud yelp.  
  
"Ticklish?"  
  
Suppressing laughter Draco shook his head. "Not in the least."  
  
"Is that so? So... you're not going to squirm, laugh, or move if I do this..." Harry's fingers found the same place they had been when Draco yelped. He poked lightly at the skin, causing Draco to twitch, laugh, and kick Harry on the small of his back. Harry fell hard onto Draco's back, causing both of the boys to be winded. Gasping for air Harry sat back up again. Panting, he heard Draco pathetic high pitched half whimper.  
  
"Well if you hadn't of lied, you wouldn't be in additional pain would you?" Harry spoke softly as he lightly rubbed more lotion along Draco's back. "Your heels are bloody pointy."  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco replied rather breathlessly.  
  
Harry smiled and lent forward, kissing the top of Draco's spinal cord just under his hairline, his hands under Draco's armpits holding him up. "Your awfully cute when you whimper. You should do it more often."  
  
Draco blushed furiously, and was grateful that the pillow hid his face. "Shut-up." He retorted, lacking the will to think of a better comeback as he felt another searing kiss on his shoulder.  
  
"Mmm... you taste good, even when you're burnt." His lips brushed past Draco's ear as he spoke.  
  
Draco was unable to reply before he felt Harry's lips on his cheek. Draco let out a cry of protest, which was promptly ignored as he was rolled onto his back very gently. Wincing slightly as his back touched the soft fabric underneath him, Draco saw the look that Harry was giving him, and immediately forgot the pain. It was a look of love, not lust, or passion. The look made Harry more desirable, for he had discarded his glasses, and there was nothing to hide his eyes.  
  
Harry lent forward and kissed Draco again, this time on the lips. As the kiss began to deepen, Draco heard something ring in the far distance. He felt Harry's tongue pause, and then the kiss end. Draco looked up to see Harry sitting up and reaching into his back pocket – retrieving a small flip phone. Smiling apologetically, he slightly rolled off of Draco, but still left one of his legs resting on Draco's thigh, the rest of Harry's his leg between Draco's legs. His torso was touching Draco's rib cage, his fingers roaming quietly over Draco's torso as he spoke on the phone. Draco looked towards the ceiling and enjoyed the comforting touch just over his belly button as Harry's hand stilled, just sitting there.  
  
Draco reached up and began to run his hand through Harry's hair as he waited for the phone call to end. As Harry closed the flip phone and lay down, his head resting on Draco's arm, he spoke softly.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"It was the school."  
  
"...Er... school?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Yeah... Oh, I haven't told you have I?"  
  
"No, I don't remember anything about a school." Draco spoke softly as he watched Harry prop himself up on his elbow, his leg still resting in the same spot, as well as his hand.  
  
"I work as an English teacher... teaching a few of the locals how to speak English."  
  
"Well... Saint Potter."  
  
"Shut-up! It was pretty much the only job I could get without some degree, considering I went to a magical school." He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "You can't exactly teach muggles or squibs how to levitate objects or fight cave trolls you know."  
  
"Well I suppose... but how can you afford all these nice things?" Draco asked as he began to twirl a small piece of Harry's hair between his fingers.  
  
"My parents left me some money... so I wouldn't have to worry."  
  
"Just how much money did they leave you? This teaching job can't pay that much."  
  
"...Enough." He grinned as he had a slight flashback of the vault in Gringotts, the gold literally in mountainous piles around the room.  
  
"Mmm... I see." He lent up carefully and kissed Harry's cheek. He lay quietly for a moment before venturing to ask a question, "Stay with me tonight?"  
  
"What... you mean... like...."  
  
"For God's sake Potter! If I wanted sex you'd know. I want you to just sleep in the damn bed with me. NO sex."  
  
"...Oh..." Harry laughed nervously. "Sure, I'll stay."  
  
Harry sat up and took off his shirt; he then pulled off his pants and threw them to the floor with his shirt. Lying down again, he helped Draco get into the blankets and onto his stomach.  
  
"...The light."  
  
"Right..." Looking towards the lamp, Harry stared at it for a moment before they both heard the gentle click of the lamp turning off. Smiling, he turned to Draco. "Better?"  
  
"Mhm." Draco smiled as he snuggled closer to Harry, resting his head on his shoulder. "God my back hurts so much..."  
  
Smiling to himself in the darkness, Harry began to run his hand lightly up and down Draco's back, letting the magic he had used earlier on Draco's forehead to seep into his back.  
  
"Mmmm... that feels better."  
  
"Yeah? Good..." Running his fingers over Draco's shoulders, he smiled again as he watched the red skin slowly change back to porcelain.  
  
There was a moment of stilled silence, and then Draco asked in a tired voice, "Luke and Cole came over today." Harry grunted in acknowledgement, and Draco continued, "Luke said something strange. He said that you never let anyone stay at your house, that it took you months just to let him visit," he paused, half fearing and half hoping for the answer to his next question, "why are you letting me stay here?"  
  
Harry's hand paused mid-stroke on his back, and then continued, "I let you stay because I need you here."  
  
Draco thought about this, smiling to himself and sniffing. He felt Harry prop himself up on his elbow again, "Are you crying?" he asked, concern entering his voice, "did I say something wrong?"  
  
Draco shook his head against Harry, "No. You didn't say anything wrong," he sniffed again and laughed weakly, "it's just that no one has ever said they needed me. It was nice to hear it."  
  
Harry yawned suddenly, his jaw popping slightly as he lay back down, "I'm... so...tired!"  
  
Draco grinned and nestled closer to Harry's warmth, "Mmm..." he started then added as he hugged the taller man's body to him, "thank-you for staying with me Harry."  
  
"...My pleasure, Draco." Came the sleep filled response as Harry kissed Draco's forehead.  
  
Draco soon found himself in the familiar blackness of sleep, but something was different this time. It felt cold.  
  
_He was walking in a park, cherry blossoms falling all around him and Harry. The wind was warm and comforting, as was the hand holding his. Draco smiled as he turned, looking into Harry's eyes. He broke eye contact and looked up at the floating cherry blossoms. Looking down again – he spoke with assurance.  
  
'...I love you, Harry.'  
  
Before Harry was able to reply, Draco found himself being thrown into a cold darkness. He felt himself travel down a dank corridor, and into a small room. As he looked around he heard a scream of pain and terror, turning to his right – he saw Harry's prone body lying on the floor covered in blood and gashes. His heart jolted as he looked at the person standing over him. The person's hands were completely covered in blood – it was even dripping off of the person's fingertips, but before Draco's eyes could travel up the person's body to find his or her identity – he was shaken awake.  
_  
The morning light was now shining through the balcony window, and Draco squinted his eyes as he looked out to the sea. His body was drenched with sweat; his heart was pounding loudly and furiously as Draco listened to the rhythmic sound of the waves.  
  
"Draco?" Harry spoke, his hand on the side of Draco's face, "are you okay?"  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Draco, you were having a nightmare," Harry replied, now sitting up in bed and stroking Draco's arm lightly, "a pretty nasty-ass one it seemed."  
  
Draco frowned, for he couldn't really remember what he had dreamed about, though he did know that it was enough to scare the shit out of him. Curling onto his side and burrowing his head into the pillow, Draco sighed and mumbled, "I don't know what happened..."  
  
Harry's touch traveled up Draco's arm to the back of his neck where he caressed the exposed skin, "It's okay, I'm here. You don't have to be afraid now."  
  
Draco suppressed the urge to cry, _'but for how long will you be here...?'_

* * *

Raei: That chapter was pretty much self-explanatory... and stuff. So... comments really aren't needed are they?  
  
Kylia: Nope. Just reviews are needed. So... yeah.  
  
Harry and Draco: We like that chapter. It was good.  
  
Raei and Kylia: (smile happily) fade to black!  
  
**-FADES TO BLACK-**


	7. Chapter 7

Kylia: I was going to say something EXTREMELY witty, but... I forgot it. Ehe! So on with the chapter! And to all those people who want raunchy sex scenes, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there won't be ANY SEX AT ALL in this fic. (frowns) no wait, that would be stupid. Yes, yes there will be sex, but not for a while. (grins evilly) though we promise you it will be HOT!!

* * *

A week passed, and Draco was sitting in the middle of his bedroom floor, his belongings piled around him as he sat staring at the note Harry had given him last week. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, the piece of paper hanging loosely in his hands, when he heard soft footsteps.  
  
"Looking for something?" Harry asked from the doorway.  
  
Draco glanced around him, then up at Harry, "No. I'm packing."  
  
Harry frowned as he walked over to the blond man on the floor, "Why?"  
  
Sighing Draco put the note in his bag and reached for a rumpled shirt, "I think that I've out stayed my welcome. So I'm leaving."  
  
"Out stayed your welcome, Draco, I want you to stay here!" Harry all but pleaded as he tugged the shirt from Draco's hands, replacing it with his own hands, "Where are you going to go? What are you going to do?" he asked, then added in a serious tone, "I won't have a boyfriend of mine living in the streets when he's perfectly fine right here with me."  
  
Draco smirked suddenly, "Harry first of all, you know for a fact that I have more than enough money to live of off for the next century, and second... when did I become your boyfriend?"  
  
Harry blushed and sat crossed legged on the floor in front of Draco, "I would say it would have to be when we started sleeping in the same bed and kissing each other every chance that we got. But maybe that's just me."  
  
"You're serious? You really want me to be your boyfriend?"  
  
"I know it's only been a couple weeks since we've been together again, but... I can't let you leave. I won't let you leave. I need you beside me and around me to be happy. So yes... I do want you to be mine."  
  
"I've waited months for you to finally say that!" Draco's face broke into a huge smile as he launched himself on Harry, causing Harry's back to hit the floor. Laughing he showered kisses all over Harry's face and neck.  
  
"Whoa! Draco!" Harry actually giggled as Draco nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck. "Have you actually waited that long...?"  
  
"Yes..." he smiled widely and kissed Harry's lips. Their first 'couple' kiss. "God I'm so glad you finally asked." Then a thought struck him as he adjusted himself on top of Harry, and then placing his hands over Harry's shoulders, he let his full weight fall onto Harry. "Does this mean I get to move into your room?" he smiled again.  
  
"Wow... erm... yes?"  
  
"Ahh!!" Draco squealed and kissed him again. He then scrambled off of Harry and began to pick up all his clothing, shoving it all into his bag.  
  
"In 10 years this is the happiest I've ever seen you..." he paused as Draco rolled him off a pair of pants. "Its kind of scaring me, Draco..."  
  
Draco flipped his head up, his hair flying in the air and then settling around his face. "Hmm? What? Oh!" Draco smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry... I'm just... AH! I'm your boyfriend!"  
  
"Why in Merlin's name were you put in Slytherin? You're acting like a Hufflepuff."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes and punched Harry in the arm. He then lent forward and pointed at him. "Don't you dare call me a Hufflepuff, Potter."  
  
"Aaand there's the Slytherin I've come to know." Harry spoke softly as he looked to the side rubbing his arm.  
  
"Yes... damn straight. Now get off my socks and get your ass in gear – haul my stuff to your room." Draco smiled. "Our room." He clapped gleefully. "Our room!!"  
  
"Oh my freakin' GOD!" Harry exclaimed, "I'm dating someone with worst ADHD than Cole." He paused and narrowed his eyes at Draco as the blond stood jumping in place, a sock hanging from his hands, "are you sure you didn't escape from St. Mungo's before you came here?"  
  
He was rewarded with a sock in the head.  
  
"Git," Draco replied, with a grin.  
  
It took the pair all of ten or fifteen minutes to pack and unpack Draco's things in Harry's room, though for the last few minutes, Draco just lay on Harry' bed telling him where to put his stuff.  
  
"Aren't you the least bit interested in helping me?" Harry asked as he moved a pair of slacks for the fourth time, "this IS your crap."  
  
Draco grinned, stretched out, and swung his legs over the side of the queen- sized mattress. Sauntering over to Harry, Draco wrapped his arms around the taller man and said, "If you do this for me, I'll reward you later with anything of your choice."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow, "Anything?"  
  
"Well... with the exception of anything sexual... except kissing and maybe a quick grope."  
  
"Bah. Do it yourself then."  
  
"Harryyy...." Draco whined as he pouted. "Pleaseee?" He then let his hands travel towards Harry's rear, commencing with the earlier mentioned groping. "Please, please, please?"  
  
"Mmm... lower and to the left... ERRR.... I mean..."  
  
Draco complied smiling.  
  
"Ooo..."  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow as he tugged at the waist band of Harry's pants, "My my... aren't we anxious..."  
  
Harry growled slightly at the loss of touch on his rear. Placing his hands under Draco's arms, Harry lifted him suddenly, issuing a yelp of surprise from the smaller man, as he threw him onto the bed.  
  
"Eeep!!" came the strangled cry from Draco as Harry straddled his slender hips, using his hands to pin Draco to the mattress.  
  
"You've been a bad, bad boy Mr. Malfoy..."  
  
Draco grinned, "Why Potter, I didn't know you were into role playing." He remarked casually as Harry began to kiss his neck, "Mmm, lower... and to the left..."  
  
That little comment caught Harry off guard long enough for Draco to twist out from underneath Harry and flip the slightly larger boy onto his back. Straddling Harry as Harry had done to him moments before, Draco whispered huskily, "My turn."  
  
"Kinky little Malfoy..."  
  
Draco purred into his ear. "If you want me to continue, tell me what color of underwear I'm wearing." Harry slid his hands up Draco's thighs and tried to peer into his pants. Draco slapped his hand away. "Naughty boy... no peeking."  
  
"Ahh... g...green?"  
  
"Bzzt... wrong answer Potter." Draco smiled and shifted his weight, sitting on the side of the bed. "One more guess." Secretly hoping that Harry would get it right, he raised his eyebrow.  
  
Harry propped himself up on his elbows, unashamed of the bulge in his pants. "Blue."  
  
"Close... but no nookie." He looked down at Harry's crotch and smiled. "You may want to take care of that... because I certainly won't be."  
  
"Well if they aren't green or blue, what color are they?"  
  
Draco stood up smirking. He pulled the waistband of his pants down, revealing green and blue underwear. "Too bad huh? If you had said green AND blue, that..." he trailed off as he brushed his fingers against Harry's now very prominent erection, "... would be well taken care of..."  
  
Winking at Harry, Draco stood straight again and walked to the door of their bedroom, "I'm hungry, and you need to take a shower," he paused to look back at his boyfriend with a look of mirth, "see you in a few." As he made his way down the hallway, Draco distinctly heard a loud curse that sounded very similar to buck.  
  
A half hour later, Draco heard the water cease to flow; he smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. Harry emerged from the hallway and walked into the kitchen, his hair standing in all directions and a wet towel over his shoulder. Dressed only in a pair of faded jeans that had been left unbuttoned, Harry looked incredibly delicious.  
  
"Have a good shower?" Draco asked, trying to push down the thought of jumping Harry right there.  
  
"It was very nice thank-you." He walked towards the coffee machine. Taking out the hot chocolate powder, he made himself a mocha. "Did you have a nice time sitting here thinking about what I was doing in the shower?" He sat down at the table across from Draco. Stirring his drink he glanced up at Draco from under his hair. "Wishing you could join me perhaps?"  
  
Draco shifted uncomfortably. "No." He took another sip of his coffee to hide his face. "I thought nothing of the sort."  
  
"That blush says that you did."  
  
"Why do I have to be so damn pale!?"  
  
"I like that you're pale, you're beautiful that way. It reminds me of a porcelain doll."  
  
Draco grinned slyly as he slipped out of his chair, and towards Harry – straddling him. "Do I get to wear a dress?"  
  
"Well... if you want to." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "As long as you don't mind the skirt being around your head."  
  
Draco threw his head back and laughed, "Yes Harry, because my goal in this world is to be wearing a dress with it up around my head and having wild sex with you on a chair," he paused, grinning manically, "though the idea of doing it in the kitchen turns me on..."  
  
"Is that so?" Harry matched Draco's grin with his own. Slipping his fingers into the back of Draco's pants, he spoke again. "Let's get right on that fantasy..." He removed his hands from Draco's pants and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Step one, this has to come off." Complying, Draco raised his arms and allowed Harry to pull off his shirt, shivering when Harry's fingertips trailed down his sides. "Step two, we kiss."  
  
Smiling seductively, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, leaning forward to kiss him. Feeling Harry's hands curve around his butt, he bucked his hips slightly moving closer towards Harry's chest. Harry's hands came around the front of Draco's pants, and undid his belt buckle. Just a he was about to reach into his boyfriend's underwear Harry heard a loud thud.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" came Cole's shriek.  
  
"Oh wow... did we interrupt?" Luke spoke quietly as he raised his eyebrows, his face contorted into one of shock.  
  
Encircling his arms around Draco's back Harry whispered into his ear. "You are NOT getting off my lap."  
  
Draco nodded slowly. "My thoughts exactly..." speaking leisurely as he looked down.  
  
There was a yelp of pain as Cole was smacked up side the head by Luke, for the pink haired man was openly staring at the couple on the chair. His eyes had been glued to Draco's exposed back.  
  
"We'll wait for you in the living room if that's okay." Luke spoke, dragging Cole off by the hem of his shirt, "join us when you're ready." He called back over his shoulder.  
  
Draco let out the breath he had been holding as the two boy's left the kitchen, expecting to be blushing furiously. The blush never came. Instead, Draco felt strangely calm as he pulled back from Harry and looked to where Cole and Luke had been standing. "They really couldn't have picked a worse time to drop in." he muttered.  
  
Running a hand through his disheveled hair, Harry slid his hands down Draco's back until they rested on the pale boy's hips, "Seriously."  
  
"At this rate, I'll never loose my virginity."  
  
"Eh? You've never had sex?" He blinked at Draco, feeling his erection subside.  
  
"No. I've never kissed anyone either until you."  
  
"I like the fact that I'm your first." Harry smiled as Draco moved to stand up. "Though... considering you've never had any experience; you're pretty damn good at erm... teasing."  
  
"Naturally." Draco smiled as Harry stood up, looking down at their crotches he spoke, "Looks as if we're ready to go in there?"  
  
Taking in a breath through his nose, Harry picked up Draco's shirt. "Yeah... you might need this." He handed Draco his shirt.  
  
When they entered the living room, they found Cole draped over Luke trying to grab the remote control to the television, "Gimmie it!!" he wailed.  
  
Luke smirked as he held the plastic remote just out of his boyfriends reach, looking up at Harry and Draco, "Are you okay now?"  
  
Draco smiled, "Yes. We're fine," he said as he sat on the floor in front of Harry, playing with Harry's foot, "so what are you two doing here?"  
  
Cole sat up in a mass of flailing arms and legs, looking very happy, "We want to go swimming!! Wanna come?"  
  
Harry laughed at his friend, "oohhkay!" then, "where?"  
  
Luke spoke up now as he tossed the remote to Cole, who caught it and began to click furiously through the channels, "Well, we found this place a few days ago. It's just off the point, kinda like a lagoon I guess." He replied, "It's cool cause it's got a waterfall."  
  
"How come I've never heard about it before?" Harry asked as he ran his hands through Draco's hair, enjoying the soft texture.  
  
Draco, who was all but purring, chirped up. "Waterfall?"  
  
"Yeah. It's gorgeous. The water is really clear and..." Cole stopped, eyeing Harry and Draco. "There's something different about you two... what is it?"  
  
"You can be so daft sometimes, Cole." Luke shook his head, ducking as a hand came flying for his head. "They're dating now."  
  
"Oh cute! And when were you planning on telling us?"  
  
"That hadn't... it hadn't occurred to me." Harry said softly as he kissed Draco's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. "I wish they would leave," he whispered into Draco's ear.  
  
"Nonsense, I want to swim too!" Draco patted Harry's arm then looked at Cole. "I don't have a bathing suit..."  
  
"Awww..." Cole pouted. "Wait!" He jumped off the couch and nearly ran towards the front door. Rummaging through the bag at his feet pulling out two bathing suits, he returned holding them up. "We're about the same size, so you can borrow the blue or green one."  
  
Harry and Draco shared a smile as Draco leant up and reached for the green one. "Thank-you. I'm going to go change then... I'll be back."  
  
Draco quickly walked towards his new bedroom. Standing there he smiled widely. "My new bedroom." He then remembered why he was there and stripped off his clothing. He tried to do up the drawstrings as tight as he could, but the shorts still fell down just below his hipbones, revealing groin lines and a small tattoo. "...Great." He put his hands on his hips. "Same size my ass."  
  
Walking back into the living room, he slowly put his shirt back on. As his face was covered with the fabric, Cole eyed his body, Luke smacked Cole, and Harry's eyes widened at the small tribal sun tattoo.  
  
Standing up, Harry stopped Draco from pulling the shirt fully down. "When did you get that?" He said as he ran his finger along the tattoo.  
  
Looking down Draco shrugged. "7th year."  
  
"7th year...?" Cole questioned.  
  
Harry shot Draco a warning look. "7th year we knew eachother."  
  
Draco looked down sheepishly, pulling his shirt down to cover the tattoo. "Oops..."  
  
A moment passed where Harry held Draco's shirt down by the hem; Draco looking down trying to avoid Harry's gaze; and Luke and Cole looking from one friend to the other.  
  
"So, shall we go then?" Luke asked as he stood, grabbing Cole by the hand as he walked passed Harry and Draco towards the front entrance, "If we don't leave now, we won't have very much time to swim."  
  
Cole's face broke into a smile as he pinched Luke's rear, "Yeah!! I wanna see my little boy-toy in nothing but a Speedo!!"  
  
Luke growled, "I do not wear a Speedo!" he looked to the couple in front of him, who had yet to move from their prior position, "are you two coming?"  
  
Without turning, Harry answered, "In a minute, I have to talk to Draco."  
  
Luke considered his friends, then shrugged, "Try not to take too long," adding as he followed Cole out of the house, "we'll be in the truck."  
  
Harry nodded, then glanced at Draco, reaching for his hand and pulling the slighter man into the kitchen. Pushing him into the corner of the counter, he put his hands on either side of Draco's waist, holding him there. "The last thing I want is to have them know about my past." He tightened his grip slightly, "Have you told them anything else?"  
  
"I... I told Luke that you went to boarding school with me." Draco looked down as he spoke, trying to ignore Harry's fingers, which were digging hurtfully into his skin.  
  
"What?!" Harry then noticed the wince of pain on Draco's face and let go of his waist.  
  
"I didn't know what else to say! He came over here last week, and I made the mistake of telling him I've known you for 10 years. Boarding school was the only thing I could think of to explain it."  
  
Harry ran his hands through his hair. "Draco... I don't want them to know anything about me except for what they already know. I don't want anything around that reminds me of my past."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes as his eyebrow twitched slightly. "Then what about me?"  
  
Letting out an exasperated breath Harry shook his head. "That's not what I meant, Draco."  
  
"Oh yeah? Then tell me what you did really mean, because it sounded like you didn't want me around." Draco crossed his arms and sneered at Harry.  
  
"God... Draco, that's not what I meant!" Harry threw his hands in the air before breathing deeply. He closed the space between the two men again, this time placing his hands on the counter on either side of Draco. "I meant that I didn't want them to know anything about me being a wizard, about not having parents, about having everyone I cared about die." He let his head sag as he stared down at Draco's bare feet. "I don't want to drive them away."  
  
"That's a pretty poor reason. If they were your true friends they wouldn't care." Draco pushed past Harry. "Get changed, I'll meet you in the truck."  
  
Harry closed his eyes, swore, and hit the granite counter with both his fists, "Fuck!" Harry didn't notice that the granite had cracked when he turned to go to his room.  
  
Cole was sitting on the hood of the truck as Draco came out the door. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing." Draco spat as he opened the door to the truck, getting in he slammed the door behind him. "Harry will be out soon."  
  
Luke raised his eyebrows at Cole; they both shared a look of 'what-the-hell- just-happened?'. Sliding off the hood of the truck, Cole jumped into the front seat of the vehicle.  
  
"Tell me what happened?"  
  
Draco looked up at Cole through his hair, his eyes burning with anger. "No." his lips curled as he spoke.  
  
"Whooa... okay..." Cole backed away raising his arms.  
  
Luke climbed into the drivers seat, turning around to face Draco, "If you're mad at Harry, that's fine," he started, then suddenly without warning, reached and took hold of Draco's shirt front. His eyes smoldering with anger to match Draco's, "but don't you ever, ever take it out on my boyfriend."  
  
Draco sat back, fixing his shirt. He crossed his arms and sneered at Luke. "Are you just about finished?"  
  
Cole quickly grabbed for Luke's fist, and held it tightly. "NO! Don't you even think about hitting him!" He forced Luke to drop his fist. "Just because Harry is being an asshole, doesn't mean that you have to hit Draco for being upset."  
  
Luke glared at Cole, then as quickly as the anger had set in, it faded, and he spoke in his usual soft voice. "That doesn't mean he can take it out on you though."  
  
Cole smiled, "I'd rather he get mad at me right now, with you here to protect me, than later when he's alone with Harry and does something he'll regret."  
  
Luke stared at his boyfriend for a moment, then a movement caught his eye, and he looked out the windshield. Harry was standing there with an unrecognizable look on his features. Harry looked down and began to walk towards the truck, pulling the door open; he sat down quietly beside Draco and looked out the window. "Lets just get going before the daylight dies."  
  
"...Alright." Luke turned and started up the truck.  
  
The music was blaring, the windows were all open, and all four men sat in silence. Draco took a breath and reached for Harry's hand. He wasn't surprised when Harry kept looking out the window, though he did feel Harry squeeze his hand back in response to Draco's initial gesture. Draco smiled privately and scooted over towards Harry, resting both their hands on his thigh. Harry turned to look at him and smiled, lightly kissing his lips. Even though the words 'I'm sorry' were never spoken, both men felt that it really didn't need to be said.  
  
Luke glanced back at the couple through the rearview mirror and grinned, one hand on the wheel and one already holding Cole's hand. It seemed to him that even though there would be hard times and perhaps many fights, both Harry and Draco would survive through it stronger than they were before.  
  
Ten songs and a lot of complaining about the choice of music later, the four friends arrived at a small dirt road that led to a small-secluded clearing surrounded by palm trees and undergrowth. Jumping out of the truck, Cole smiled as he opened the door for Harry and Draco.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Draco looked up at Harry and smiled. "Yeah... it is."  
  
Walking towards the water, Draco pulled off his shirt and smiled as Harry did the same. His shorts were just as low as Draco's only they were black. Draco giggled secretly as he noticed that Harry had a treasure line of hair running from his belly button to below the pants. He then glanced over at Luke, who was standing at such an angle that he could see the tattoo, which ran along his neck and shoulders. What Draco wasn't able to notice the first night they had met, was that the tattoo was a highly intricate eagle. The wings, which spanned almost the entire length of Luke's arms, were so well done that Draco could see every individual feather. The head was tattooed on the back of his neck and the body on his back, ending just at the top of his shorts. The whole thing looked as if it was ready to fly right off the skin.  
  
"Wow..." Draco remarked as he walked over to Luke and touched the tattooed flesh, "when did you get this done?"  
  
Luke shrugged, "Over the course of about two years," he replied, looking at one of his arms, "I was twenty-two when it was started. I went in about a month ago to get the final touch-ups."  
  
"Did it hurt?" Draco asked.  
  
Luke grinned, "You should know. You have a tattoo."  
  
Draco laughed, "I may have one, but it isn't even a fragment the size of yours."  
  
Thinking about that for a moment, Luke joined into the laughter and replied, "Yeah, I guess so," then added as he shook the hair way from his forehead, "it hurt only at the start and at the very end of the session. Between that it felt kinda numb."  
  
"Yes... he used to have a nice back... and now its covered by that horrendous bird." Cole smiled as he kissed a spot in-between Luke's shoulder blades. "Enough chat, lets swim!"  
  
"Okay...!" Harry smiled and pulled Draco back by the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down even further – exposing a small amount of nearly white hair. He dragged a protesting Draco towards the slight cliff, and picking him up, threw him off of it into the crystal clear water below.  
  
Draco wasn't able to scream before he hit the water, feeling someone splash beside him; he emerged from the water, shaking his hair. Cole had surfaced just seconds after Draco, looking thoroughly ruffled.  
  
"Boyfriends suck..." Cole whimpered as he ran his hand through his hair looking up at the pair of laughing men above them.  
  
"I concur... where are my shorts?" Draco spoke as he looked around him, suddenly feeling way too cold down in his nether regions.  
  
"Over there!" Harry yelled from the top of the cliff pointing at a pair of floating green shorts about 20 feet behind him.  
  
"...Super." Draco rolled his eyes and began to quickly swim in the direction of his shorts.  
  
"NICE ASS!"  
  
"Fuck you and get in the water!" Draco swore as he nearly turned onto his back while he swam, deciding at the last minute that he didn't feel like flashing everyone.  
  
Harry shrugged and jumped into the water. Swimming as quickly as he could towards Draco, he reached him just as he had his shorts half way up his thighs. Even though it was deep water, Harry raised his eyebrows as he looked down.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
Draco pulled his shorts the rest of the way up and proceeded to smack Harry over the head as he tred water. Harry smirked as he grabbed Draco's arm. "Suppose that I deserved that...?"  
  
"Yes." Draco sneered. "You did."  
  
"Well it wasn't a bad whoa... it was a 'holy crap, my boyfriend is hung' kinda whoa."  
  
Draco tried to ignore that comment as he swam away, suddenly thinking back to when he saw the condoms in the medicine cabinet. _'Suppose the extra large condoms will come in handy then...'_  
  
As he swam to shallower water, Draco watched as Cole began to perform an extremely bad water ballet rendition. Luke was floating on his back near his boyfriend, every once and while telling him that his leg was too low or that the angle of his arms was wrong. When this happened, Cole flipped him the bird.  
  
They spent close to two and a half hours swimming and racing each other before both Harry and Cole were complaining that they were hungry. Draco rolled his eyes as Harry floated by him, holding his stomach and whimpering something about how he would die from starvation if he didn't eat soon. Grinning evilly, Draco launched himself at his boyfriend, pushing Harry under the water.  
  
They both came up seconds later, Draco keeping the grin on his face as Harry sputtered water, "What the hell!?"  
  
Draco shrugged and playfully splashed Harry with water, "Dunno."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Harry growled. Draco had no time to react as Harry grabbed his waist with one arm, pulling him out of the water slightly, while his free hand yanked down Draco's shorts. Yelping at the sudden rush of cold air, Draco was glad that Harry decided to turn his back as he basically molested him, and that Cole and Luke were already at the truck getting the food.  
  
Harry dropped Draco back into the water and waved the green shorts around his head laughing, "Come and get em'!!"  
  
Draco scowled, "You do realize that you're SO going to pay for this Potter!!" he screamed after Harry as he ducked under the water when Cole came into view.  
  
Harry stood on the shore as Cole came up beside him having walked down the path leading from the cliff to the beach. "What're you doing?"  
  
"Holding Draco's shorts captive."  
  
"Really?!" Cole dropped the food to the ground. "So he's naked then?"  
  
"......" Harry flung his hand back and threw the shorts at Draco. "GOD PUT THEM ON BEFORE COLE GETS THERE!"  
  
Draco looked up just in time to see his shorts flying towards his head, and Cole entering the water a determined expression on his face. "Oh fuck!" He scrambled to put on his shorts just as Cole reached him. Draco yelped and pushed Cole into the water, then making a run for the shore, and the two figures standing infront of him doubled over in laughter. "_GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"_ He screamed as Cole came up behind him, running far to quickly in the water for Draco's liking.  
  
Grabbing onto Harry, he held on for dear life as Harry stumbled from the contact. Looking over at a very wet and very happy Cole, Draco glared at him and said in a half whimper half accusing tone, "What the hell! You have a boyfriend! STOP CHASING ME!" he paused to take a breath, "You're going to give me a fucking heart attack if you keep doing shit like that!"  
  
Cole stuck out his tongue at Draco, turning to Luke, "Do you think we should tell him?" he asked sweetly.  
  
Luke shrugged, "Yeah. I guess so."  
  
"TELL ME WHAT!!?" Draco yelled as he loosened his grip on Harry, for the taller man was beginning to double over in laughter, and was unable to keep Draco upright.  
  
"It was all Luke's idea," Cole started, "he can be so evil sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, but Harry taking your shorts was purely his idea."  
  
Harry smirked, trying to regain his composure as Draco backed away from him slightly, "You should have seen your face when Cole came running into the water!"  
  
Draco crossed his arms, looking from one man to the next, "You _PLANNED_ this?!"  
  
"Mhm." Cole smiled. "I'm not really a raving man whore, I just pretended." He held onto Luke's hand, "But as for the planning part, yes... we did. We wanted you to loosen up a bit. We being Luke and myself."  
  
"If you wanted me to loosen up, you should have said something! Chasing after me, staring lewdly at my body and nearly jumping me every chance you had wasn't the right idea!"  
  
"Ahh... but it's all good now, Draco dearest." Harry smiled walking towards the dropped basket of food. "Lets just eat?"  
  
Draco scowled as he sat down on his towel, crossing his legs. "You all suck."  
  
Cole raised his eyebrow, "Too true... we are all gay."  
  
"Uuugh..." Draco let his head fall to his hands. "I don't even want to go there..."  
  
The sun had shifted its position in the sky, and the group of friends were now sitting in the shade thoroughly dry. Stretching out on his towel, Draco stared up at the sky. The clouds were drifting by almost lazily forming patterns and shapes.  
  
Luke had lain down on his side, propping himself up on his elbow, "What do you want to do now?" he looked at each of the boys.  
  
"Erm... I don't know." Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked at Cole. "You have any ideas?"  
  
"Yee...No... no I don't." He turned to Draco. "Draco? Have you got any idea what to do?"  
  
Sighing slightly as he stretched Draco offered, "I dunno... we could play truth or dare?"  
  
"Naughty truth or dare?!" Cole asked hopefully.  
  
"Eh... if you want."  
  
"Who wants to start then?" Luke asked as he picked up sand, letting the tiny grains run through his fingers.  
  
There was silence, then Draco sighed again, "Well since it was my idea, I'll go first," looking at the other three boys, Draco eyes rested on Luke, "Okay, Luke. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
Thinking about it, Draco's lips split into a wide grin, "Okay, what is the strangest place on a human body that you have ever licked?"  
  
"The place right behind the ear." He smiled. "Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Excellent..." Luke sat up thinking. "I dare you to lick Draco from his foot to his chin. Without stopping once, your tongue can't leave his skin."  
  
Draco's eyes went wide, and then he shrugged as Harry crawled over in the sand towards him. Laying on his back, Draco grinned up at Harry and whispered teasingly, "Be gentle..."  
  
Harry smiled as he lent forward, and reached for the drawstring on his shorts. Harry began to slide the pants off of his slender hips, "You may want to cover that." Draco nodded numbly and placed his hands over his crotch. Pulling the shorts off of Draco's body, Harry then smiled again placing his tongue to Draco's big toe. Draco stifled a laugh as he felt Harry's tongue travel up his leg towards his thigh. Keeping his tongue on Draco's thigh, Harry lightly nipped at the skin causing Draco to squeal slightly. Cole and Luke raised their eyebrows as Harry made his way up the rest of Draco's thigh, slowly drawing his tongue over the area of Draco's waist that he knew to be quite ticklish. Draco's legs twitched at the touch as he laughed. Pausing there for just a moment more, Harry slowly found his way up Draco's chest, making sure to run his tongue over his nipple. He heard Draco take in a sharp breath as he reached his chin.  
  
"That was quite possibly the most erotic thing I've ever seen in my life." Luke said slowly as Harry covered Draco with his towel.  
  
"....Wow that was... wow." Cole whispered as he watched Draco try to put his shorts back on underneath the towel.  
  
"Like I said before," Harry smiled turning to Draco. "You taste very good."  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent playing truth or dare, with some very naughty outcomes. The group of friends played on into the night; soon enough they had all ended up sitting in the truck, listening to quiet music play in the background.  
  
Draco and Harry had eventually fallen asleep in the backseat, holding eachother close, and Cole and Luke had fallen asleep in the front seat. Even though the day had started out roughly, it had ended perfectly. And for the first time that week, Draco wasn't plagued by his nightmares.

* * *

Raei: HAAA! Long chapter, ne? OKAY... we've got a question to ask, Porcelain- dol, who recommended this story to you? Inquiring authors must know.  
  
Harry: Well it wasn't sex, but it was close enough to... quite a few times. (glares at Raei and Kylia)  
  
Draco: Says he who got to lick me and see me naked... three times.  
  
Harry: (shrugs) Eh...  
  
Kylia: I want to thank _**oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo**_, or Ambz, for all of her fabulous reviews!!  
  
Kylia, Raei, Harry and Draco: BYE!! SEND MORE LOVELY REVIEWS!  
  
**-FADES TO BLACK-**


	8. Chapter 8

Raei: FIRST THINGS FIRST! I'd like to shout out to my main HOMIE-GIRL/GUY... (shifts nervously) SILVERXSERPENT! Whenever we see the little "You've got a new Review" thing pop up in MSN – we squeal only to find out that you have reviewed the story. OH YES... you make us squeal. (titters with excitement) Epee! Epee! Epee! Righto...

* * *

September had arrived, and the weather had changed from hot and muggy, to rainy and cool. School had started, and Harry was back in work. He worked five days a week out of seven, leaving only weekends and evenings to spend with Draco. Though these days, most nights were spent marking various exams, or assignments.  
  
That evening, Draco sat quietly flipping through the newspaper, Harry sitting at the desk in the study. Flipping another page, Draco put down the newspaper, resting it on his lap. "Are you almost finished?"  
  
Harry turned to look at Draco then back at the stack of papers resting on the hardwood desk infront of him. "Err... no. I've still got tons left."  
  
Draco folded the newspaper and stood up, dropping the paper on the chair he had just vacated. Walking towards Harry, he wrapped his arms around his neck. "You're so busy these days, I never get a chance to have you just to myself."  
  
Harry put his hands over Draco's, replying in a soft tone, "I do miss spending time with you, but unless I get this done, well..." he trailed off with a sigh, "I promise you this weekend that we'll do something, just the two of us."  
  
Draco pouted, but knew that Harry was right. If he didn't do his job, then he would get fired, and Draco knew that Harry loved teaching. Though that didn't mean Draco had to like it. "Promise?" he asked as he snuggled into Harry's neck.  
  
Laughing as Draco licked his neck, Harry answered, "Yes! All right, I promise that it'll just be us. No paperwork."  
  
"No paperwork, no phone calls, no students. Just me." Draco replied slipping into Harry's lap.  
  
"Just you." Harry smiled as he lent forward kissing Draco. "Hey... can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Mm... what is it?"  
  
"Are you still having nightmares?"  
  
Stiffening slightly, Draco looked down as he swayed his foot. "Yeah, sometimes. Why?"  
  
"I see you thrashing about at night, and sometimes you cry. You never seem to remember that you've woken up to me shaking you awake though." Harry said softly as he lightly brushed his hand along Draco's thigh.  
  
"Oh..." Draco forced a smile. "You don't need to worry though, I'm alright." He lied leaning forward and kissing Harry again, "Get your work done, I'm going to head to bed."  
  
"Yeah. I'll be there in about an hour or so... is that alright?"  
  
Standing up, Draco took Harry's hand in his and placed a kiss on his palm. "Yes."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Draco left the room and walked towards their bedroom, lying down on Harry's side of the bed, he became lost in thought. Breathing in Harry's scent from his pillow, Draco thought about what he had just told his boyfriend about the nightmares. It was true that he was still having them, but he was far from being all right. Every time he woke from one, he was terrified, for he now remembered them.  
  
He was tired of going to sleep at night, knowing that he would wake up hours later after seeing Harry's dead body in his mind. It was bad enough that his love was dead, but he was becoming more torn apart with every dream. And with every dream, the dark figure standing over Harry's body became clearer. Draco was afraid to see who had murdered Harry, but at the same time he wanted to know, almost needed to know who it was.  
  
Rolling over, Draco glanced towards the door. Harry had still not finished his work, as he could still hear his pen scratching on the papers. Heaving a sigh, he stood up and walked towards the closet. Pulling it open, he looked for his pajamas. As he reached for the pants, his eyes were caught on the ring, fitted on the thumb of his right hand. Draco furrowed his eyebrows, taking the ring off of his thumb; he placed it on his left hand, the heart facing out. He knew that he loved Harry, but he was still unable to bring himself to say it.  
  
Draco changed quickly and closed the closet door, just a he heard Harry's footsteps descend on the doorway. Harry stood at the door, holding onto the doorknob. He smiled and walked forward, taking Draco in his arms.  
  
"I thought I'd quit early."  
  
Draco smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck as the green-eyed man tightened his hold on Draco's waist. Without warning, Harry lifted Draco up off the floor, just high enough to walk with him over to their bed. Falling backwards, Draco pulled Harry with him swiftly taking off Harry's glasses and setting them on the quilt.  
  
"You look tired," Draco said softly as Harry rested his head on Draco's chest, "really tired."  
  
Harry nodded and closed his eyes, "Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?" the blond asked as he ran his hands through Harry's hair.  
  
"If it isn't too much trouble, can I have a back rub?" he asked.  
  
"It's no trouble," Draco replied, "get on your stomach."  
  
Harry complied, scooting up further on the mattress, ready to lie down until Draco stopped him. "Take off your shirt first." Draco said, helping Harry pull off his t-shirt. Once the cotton shirt was off, Draco threw it down on the floor and pushed Harry onto his front. Sitting beside him, Draco ran his hands up Harry's spine, feeling out all the sore-knotted muscles.  
  
Harry let out a groan as Draco's hands found a particularly tender knot, his fingers gently kneading into the skin. It took almost an hour of massaging to loosen the muscles in Harry's back, and by the time he was finished, both Draco and Harry were utterly spent. Moving Harry's glasses to the bedside table, Draco crawled under the blankets and listened to Harry undressing. Turning off the lamp, Draco curled against Harry as they both fell asleep.  
  
Draco woke up in a sweat, panting. He was glad that Harry hadn't woken up, considering Draco had sat straight up in bed and gasped. Looking around the room he rubbed his eyes, trying to remember he was. Draco lay down again, trying to calm himself. After 10 minutes of tossing and turning, he decided to get a glass of water and sit in the living room for a while. As he placed his cup on the glass coffee table, he pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and sat on one side, his knees at his chest. Draco glanced towards the window - it was raining continually, as it had been since that evening.  
  
Draco rested his head on the palm of his hand as he watched the rain hit the window of the patio door. He knew that he needed to get his mind off of his nightmare, but he currently wasn't sure how. Then a thought struck him, Harry's job kept his mind occupied for hours on end – would it be possible for Draco to get a job, in turn bringing more muggle money into the household. Since he was living there, Draco felt guilty because he didn't help pay for any of the bills. He really only sat around the house, cleaning various rooms and searching through the things that Harry had coveted through the passing years – trying to find out what he had done during the two years they were separated.  
  
'But where can I work...?' Draco thought as he picked at a loose piece of string fraying from the safety of the blanket. 'There isn't many things that I know about the muggle world...' he paused for a second, his heart lifted. 'Coffee! I know coffee! I should get a job in some coffee place or something. I'm sure it wouldn't be to difficult, I mean – how hard is it to make a cup of coffee for someone?'  
  
Draco felt that he had at least accomplished something. He looked up at the window again, to find that the rain had stopped and the sun was rising. He glanced at the clock sitting on top of the fireplace. It read 6:16am. Standing up, Draco walked towards his bedroom to wake Harry, as he had to be at work in an hour and a half.  
  
"Harry... wake up." Draco softly nudged his shoulder. "Come on! You wake up for the alarm but not for me?" He crossed his arms and shouted. "WAKE UP!"  
  
Harry's arms and legs flailed as he sat up straight. "Okay... I'm up..." Harry rubbed his eyes and looked up at Draco. "Wha..."  
  
"I need to ask you something."  
  
Glancing at the clock Harry frowned. "At 6:17 in the morning?"  
  
"Well you have to be up at 6:20, so I don't see how it's a problem."  
  
"Fneh..." Harry lay down again, covering his eyes with his forearm.  
  
"No! Harold James Potter! GET UP!" Draco yelled for a second time as he yanked Harry's pillow out from under his head, smacking Harry over the head with it repeatedly.  
  
Harry tried in vain to grab the offending pillow, but to no avail. So he grabbed the next best thing. The person attached to the pillow. Bolting upright, Harry snatched Draco around his waist and hauled him onto the bed. Draco let out a cry of protest.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry didn't hear him. Wrapping his arm around Draco more firmly, Harry nestled his head on Draco's chest, closing his eyes and purring. He was fully intent on going back to sleep.  
  
Lying there with Harry over him, Draco rolled his eyes and smirked to himself. "If you don't get off me right now, and wake up, I'll never let you have your sweet, evil way with me."  
  
Harry immediately jumped up wide-awake. "What was it that you wanted?"  
  
Draco grinned as he sat up. "I need to know how to apply for a job."  
  
"Well that's easy enough... just make a résumé and..." he yawned, "give it to the place you want to work at."  
  
"Résumé?"  
  
"Yeah it's that little piece of paper with the stuff on it..."  
  
"Really? So not helping." Draco rolled his eyes and got off the bed. He stood at the foot of the bed, leaning on the mattress. "You suck during the morning."  
  
"Well I could suck something else..."  
  
"Only if you tell me what a resume is, and help me make it, will you ever be sucking anything else."  
  
"Alrighty then..." Harry tossed back the covers and stood up. He stumbled towards the bathroom and motioned for Draco to follow him. Flipping on the bathroom radio, Harry jigged a little dance before strutting towards the toilet. Draco shook his head and laughed, soon finding himself tapping his foot to the beat of the song 'Staying Alive'.  
  
He began to pee as he spoke, "A résumé is a sheet of paper with all your vital information on it that you would need for a job." He yawned slightly, still slightly swaying to the rhythm of the song. "You include your address, name, blah, blah, blah, and your past job experiences. You blather on for a while about why you are so qualified, and tada – you have a résumé." He turned around and put his hands on his hips as he was finished peeing. Harry motioned towards the radio as he walked to the sink. "This song is awesome."  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "It's a good thing you're gay... that way the world is safe from more miniature people like you."  
  
"I resent that." Harry glowered as he dried his hands. "Why did you want to know what a résumé was?"  
  
"Because I want to get a job."  
  
"What for?" Harry cocked an eyebrow as he rested his hip on the counter, crossing his arms.  
  
"Because I want to be able to help with the groceries, bills and what have you." Draco spoke, "I want to feel like I actually live here and help out. I want to feel like I actually have a purpose."  
  
"Draco, you do have a purpose."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
Harry grinned as he walked forward, taking Draco in his arms. "Your purpose is to sit there and look pretty."  
  
"Potter..." Draco lightly shoved Harry off of him. "Not that it isn't true... but still – I want to be able to help you."  
  
"Oh fine. Make breakfast and I'll put together a quick résumé for you."  
  
By the time Draco and Harry had finished breakfast, and Harry had finished the resume, it was time for Harry to leave. Draco stood at the door, holding Harry's jacket, messenger bag, and various tests.  
  
"...I feel like a housewife."  
  
Harry was about to laugh, but as he looked up, he noticed that tears stood in Draco's silver eyes. "Aww... Draco, you're not a housewife."  
  
"I am so. I stay at home, I clean, I wake you up, I make you breakfast, I hold your things for you at the door." Draco's voice cracked, as tears fell from his eyes. "I'M A BLOODY HOUSEWIFE!"  
  
Harry took his things from Draco's now trembling hands and set them on the ground, "Draco, you're not a housewife," he repeated, "tell you what. When you get a job, you can lay around in your underwear with a beer watching television, while I bring you fried chicken. How does that sound?" he asked as he lifted Draco's chin with his fingers.  
  
Draco stared at him for a moment, sniffed loudly, then laughed, "Who's going to wash all those dishes you're bound to get dirty?" his voice cracked again as more tears fell from his eyes.  
  
Harry flicked Draco's nose, "DRACO!"  
  
"...What?" Draco sniffed loudly again, "I'm not joking, if it wasn't for me, you'd be living in a sty."  
  
Shaking his head Harry cursed. "Jesus Draco, you are a housewife."  
  
Draco cried more freely now, "I KNOWWW!" he covered his face with his hands, "And I'm a freaking Malfoy... all I'm missing is the apron and high heels."  
  
Harry shook his head and took Draco in his arms. "Stop crying." He heard Draco sniff. "If you want the apron and heels it'll go very nicely with that dress you wanted."  
  
"Harryyy..." Draco whined, but his voice was muffled with his hands. He looked up at Harry and wiped his eyes. "Go to work or you'll be late, get fired, and we'll have to live in your car."  
  
"Or worse... with Cole and Luke."  
  
"Oh Godd..." Draco whined again as he pushed Harry away from him picking up his things again. "Go! Go! Go!"  
  
Laughing, Harry lent forward and kissed his housewife's lips. "I like having a little woman to come home to."  
  
Draco sneered through his tears as his lip curled. "Keep that up and I won't be the only woman around here." He said pointedly as he looked down at Harry's crotch. "If you get my drift."  
  
"Point taken... and I'm off!" He lent forward again, kissing Draco, glad to receive a kiss in return. "You're résumé is in the study!" He said before closing the door and locking it.  
  
Draco wiped his eyes with his pajama sleeve and walked into the study. He picked up his resume and read it to himself, glancing at the clock when he was done. Figuring that if he left now and made copies of the résumé, he would have the time to hit a few places before Harry got home. He showered and changed quickly, picking up the folder of the copied resumes, heading for the door. He didn't bother to leave Harry a note, as he thought that he would be home long before Harry would be.  
  
A few hours later, Draco had decided to stop for a cup of coffee. He remembered the coffee shop he had gone to the day he bought Harry's glasses, and found a seat inside. He pulled out his résum's, leafing through them to see how many he had left. A woman walked by his table, holding a container of used coffee cups. She glanced down at the stack of résum's before speaking up.  
  
"Are those résum's?"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow as he looked up at her. "Yes."  
  
"What kind of places are you applying to?" she asked as she set the container down on the table next to him, "if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Draco stared at her for a moment, "Just random places I guess. I just started looking today."  
  
The woman thought about this, then smiled, "Well, do you want to work here? One of my girls just quit, and we're desperate for some help," she paused as Draco gaped at her, "well? What do you think?"  
  
Draco was speechless, as he blinked at her, "You haven't even seen my résumé..." he protested.  
  
Smiling at him, the woman picked up one of the résum's and glanced quickly over it, nodding, "Looks good to me. You're hired. If you want the job that is...?" "Yes!" Draco almost cried with joy, "I mean... yes, I would like very much to work here."  
  
The woman laughed, "My name's Celia...Draco..." she added as she glanced down at the name on the sheet of paper she was holding, "come on, let's get you fitted for your uniform."  
  
"Right now?" Draco asked, "You want me to start now?"  
  
Celia grinned as she lead Draco into the staff room, "Well yeah, if it's alright with you."  
  
Draco practically beamed, "No, that's fine!"  
  
The uniform was just a pair of black slacks and a plain white collared shirt with a black apron. Draco grinned as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up, looking down to read the little rectangular nametag that Celia had printed up when he was changing. It read 'Celia's Coffee Shoppe' over his name, both scribed in golden letters over a black background.  
  
Walking to the front of the store, Celia placed a warm hand on Draco's shoulder. "Today is pretty slow, considering nearly everyone is working, so I'll get Patrick over there to train you." Draco smiled as Celia motioned Patrick over, who had a necklace made out of large wooden beads, his hair in dreadlocks. He smiled as he approached them wringing his hands together. "This is Patrick... Patrick, this is Draco – he's new."  
  
"Draco? Cool... like Dragon right?" He made a gunlike gesture with his hand winking.  
  
"...Sure." Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Excellent! Patrick you'll be in charge of his training, so I'm counting on you. Have fun!" She smiled as she walked into the backroom.  
  
Patrick smacked his forehead as she disappeared around the corner. "Well I guess I better not screw this up then, huh?"  
  
"... Sure."  
  
"Do you say anything other than sure?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Sure and Uh-huh... we're going to get along fabulously." He rolled his eyes smiling. "Follow me, I'll show you how to work the coffee machines."  
  
By the end of his first shift, Draco had learned how to make simple coffee combinations – he now knew that he had to change the coffee every twenty minutes to make sure that it was always fresh. Patrick had shown Draco all of the machines, including the espresso and cappuccino machines – telling him he would learn how to make more complicated drinks in the coming days. Draco had received a crash course in how to use the till. Though all the buttons and combinations that could be created still confused the hell out of the Slytherin, he was again told to not worry about it, and that he would learn how to use the till in the coming days. Draco had never taken in so much information since his days at Hogwarts. Though he was now almost quicker than Patrick when he made coffees – he still didn't have enough skill to compare to him.  
  
After Draco, Patrick, and a few of the other people on shift had all sat down in the dining room after finishing the clean up; they were all actively chatting with one another.  
  
"So Draco, how long have you been here?" a girl named Skye with glasses and short bright red and black hair asked.  
  
"... About 3 months or so?"  
  
"Really? Where did you live before here?" Patrick said as he sipped a cup of tea.  
  
"England."  
  
"No way! I've always wanted to go to England... where abouts did you live?" Emma, the woman with frizzy brown hair asked.  
  
"Hogsmeade."  
  
"...Hogsmeade?" Emma cocked her head to the side, frowning. "I've never heard of Hogsmeade."  
  
"Err..." Draco's mind frantically searched for an explanation. "It's a suburb of London... a very small suburb."  
  
"Oh... Okay." She smiled stirring her coffee.  
  
"What do you say we close up here and head to the bar?" Patrick questioned as he placed his teacup into the sink.  
  
"Mmmm... I could go for a nice cold beer." Skye mused.  
  
"I'd love to." Emma smiled. "Draco?"  
  
Immediately he thought back to Harry, and how he should go home. But then his mind wandered to the fact that Harry had stayed out late for quite a few nights in the last few weeks, so he decided to do the same. "Sure. As long as I'm not out that late, my boyfriend won't appreciate me coming home inebriated and at a late hour."  
  
"You're gay?" Patrick quirked an eyebrow. "Cool." He said quickly as he bobbed his head up and down smiling out of one corner of his mouth.  
  
"Awww!" Both girls chimed in together.  
  
"What's he like?" Emma asked.  
  
"What's his name?" Skye prodded, poking Draco in the side causing him to jerk sideways a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"He's an insufferable git, who calls me a housewife. His name is Harry."  
  
"Harry...?" Skye furrowed her eyebrows, "Harry...Po-Potter?"  
  
"Er...Yes?"  
  
"He teaches my brother, Vance, English." Skye was suddenly struck with a thought. "No wonder my brother said he liked him! He's gay!"  
  
"That's... nice." He offered a quick smile as he walked towards the back room. "I'm going to change – and then we should get going."  
  
The four new friends had locked up the coffee shop, and headed noisily down to the local bar. Once inside, Patrick grabbed them a corner booth as Skye went to get them drinks. Draco sat down on the worn red leather cushion and looked around him. There were couples of all types out on the small dance floor, and when Skye came back, he found himself being dragged against his will into the middle of it all.  
  
"No! No! No!" he yelled over the noise of the bar as she swayed to the loud music, "I don't dance!"  
  
Grinning, Skye put her hands on his shoulders and yelled back, "Of course you do!"  
  
There would be no arguing with her. They stayed on the dance floor for a few more songs; Draco feeling more relaxed than he had been in a while, before heading back to their table. Patrick and Emma were currently having a drinking contest, seeing which of them could down the most amounts of shots in five minutes. Draco looked at Patrick, who looked ready to pass out under the table. Emma on the other hand, was still grinning as if she could go on for another couple of hours.  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked her, hoping that she really was okay, seeing how she had ten small shooters in front of her.  
  
Waving at him, "Oh yeah!! I'm fine!" she replied, still grinning as she eyed him. Pointing at his chest, she said, "it's your turn little man. Since Pat here is way too tanked to go much further, you can take his place!"  
  
Beside him Skye laughed and pushed him forwards into the booth with both hands, "Come on Draco! Show her how macho you are!"  
  
Shrugging, Draco put a grin on his face and settled into the leather seat, "Bring. It. On."  
  
Seven straight up shots of tequila, and one shot of Jack Daniels later, Draco was seeing doubles of everything and having the time of his life. Skye opted to take drop Draco off at home, as she was the designated driver. The three very intoxicated people agreed, all stumbling to the door, launching into a horrid rendition of 'I'm Henry the 8th I am'.  
  
Once Patrick and Emma had been deposited off at their houses, Skye drove Draco back to Harry's, walking with him to the door and ringing the bell as Draco could not for the life of him find his key.  
  
"You sure this is the place?" she asked as she eyed the large wooden doors, "seems kinda big for a teacher..."  
  
Draco grunted, "... Yep. This is the place." He beamed suddenly, "Harry's loaded!"  
  
"And so are you, I hope he comes to the door soon..."  
  
Just a she spoke, the door opened, and Harry stood infront of them in nothing but pajama pants. He jumped forward as Draco nearly fell to the ground. "Jesus! What's..." He then groaned as the smell of alcohol filled his nostrils. "Oh God... how much did he drink?" He looked up at Skye grasping Draco under his armpits holding him close to his chest.  
  
"Errm... seven shots of tequila and one shot of Jack Daniels."  
  
"...Wow. That's more than I can handle." He looked down at Draco again, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Thanks for bringing him home... I hate to be rude – but I need to get him taken care of."  
  
"Not a problem. See you." Skye smiled and turned, walking back towards her car. Harry made sure that her car was out of sight before closing the door and literally dragging Draco into the kitchen.  
  
"Sit." He lightly shoved Draco into a chair.  
  
"I don't want to sit." Draco slurred as he stood again, nearly collapsing to the floor. He was caught just in the nick of time as Harry jumped forward for the second time that night.  
  
"Well you're damn well going to sit." He pushed Draco back into the chair. "Stay."  
  
"Nhehh..." Draco made a face at Harry sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Nice." Harry shook his head turning towards the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. He handed Draco the opened bottle before asking the question that he had been asking himself all night. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Drinking... working... what's it look like?"  
  
"Working? You got a job?"  
  
"At a coffee place somewhere in the marketplace..." Draco sipped at the water. "Did you think that I spent all afternoon and night with some gorgeous Italian boy?" He grinned at his question.  
  
"Yeah I did... and if you ever do that to me again..."  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco felt himself sober up a little. He stood and walked towards Harry. "Just what is it that I did?" He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Stayed out late and didn't tell me where you were."  
  
"Gee... You're one to talk. Staying at work until all hours of the night! No phone call to tell me if you're going to be late – what time you'll be home – or where you are!" He jabbed Harry's chest, feeling the effects of the alcohol wear of greatly. "If anything, Potter, you should be the one apologizing to me."  
  
"What?" Harry stepped back quickly, "I'm not the one who came home drunk!"  
  
"Oh so now you're berating me for actually having a life?!" Draco scoffed. "Some boyfriend you are."  
  
"I never said anything about you not having a life, I stated that you were being irresponsible tonight by staying out with people that you hardly know." He felt his voice rising in anger.  
  
"That's what you do _POTTER_! That's how you make friends! You go out with people that you hardly know and get to be acquainted with them!" Draco screamed, now completely sober, "Why are you being so fucking defensive?!"  
  
"Because I love you!" came the strong response.  
  
Draco felt his cheeks pale, and his body became numb. "No... No you can't love me. You d-don't love me..." He pushed roughly past Harry and out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
He didn't know at first where he was heading, but soon found himself on Cole and Luke's street. The sky had just opened up – and rain began to pour down on him. The rain mixed with the tears already running down Draco's cheeks. He had all but ran towards his friend's apartment buildings – stepping on a small purple and while flower as he went. He managed to make it up the stairwell to their floor, and he pounded on the door, shivering violently from the cold and shock.  
  
Cole yawned as he opened the door, his face soon turning from a slight smile to one of grave concern.  
  
"I... I need a place to stay." Draco managed to sputter before tears began to fall down his cheeks again.

* * *

  
Raei and Kylia: END OF CHAPTER!  
  
**-FADE TO BLACK-**  
  
Review please!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Kylia: And props to Ally for picking up on the dream! But question: Can you pick up anything else? As in, something significant like the dreams...? Question is also posed to everyone else too. (nods) On to the chappie!

* * *

Cole blinked and opened the door further. "Yeah... come on in."  
  
"Thanks..." Draco sniffed as he stood at the front entrance hugging himself.  
  
"Take your shoes off, I'll get you some clothes so you can change out of those wet ones." Cole placed a hand to Draco's cheek before starting to walk away.  
  
"Colton?" Luke asked as he walked out of the kitchen. "Who's at the-"  
  
Cole turned and smiled. "It's Draco... he needs a place to stay. Have you got any clothes we can give him until he's dry?"  
  
"Err... yeah... just look for them in the closet ." Luke walked forward, and towards Draco. He was standing at the front door, shoes still on, dripping wet, and crying.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I got a job, made some friends, and Harry hates me." He sniffed.  
  
"Aww... Draco I'm sure he doesn't ha-" Luke was stopped in mid sentence as Draco all but crumpled to the floor in a heap. "Draco!!" Luke fell instantly to the floor, with on hand under his shoulder, the other on his cheek forcing him to look up. This was the first time he had noticed that Draco had silver eyes. Luke tried to get Draco to move, but was having to luck, so did the only thing he could think of. Draco wasn't a large man, and didn't weigh much as Luke picked him up cradle like and carried him into the small living room.  
  
Setting Draco down on the couch, Luke settled down beside him, gathering the slender boy into his arms as his body was racked with sobs. Draco let his head fall onto Luke's shoulder as he felt Luke running his hand up and down his back.  
  
"You'll be okay Draco..." Luke whispered, "I know it hurts, but Harry really loves you, everything will work out."  
  
At that, Draco moaned again and raised his hands to his face, "He s... said...h- he l... loved me, before I-I left...!" he stammered, now clinging to Luke's t- shirt.  
  
Blinking, Luke laughed and asked, "If he said he loved you, then why on earth would he hate you?"  
  
"He can't love me!" Draco cried just as Cole walked into the room holding a pair of gray sweat pants and a black sweater.  
  
"Umm... what's going on?" he asked as he sat on the coffee table in front of them, his pink dyed hair was standing in various directions of disarray.  
  
"The gist of it? Harry and Draco got into a fight, Harry professed his love, and Draco ran way." Luke said softly as he heard Draco's breath catch in his throat.  
  
"Er... then why is he crying?"  
  
"BECAUSE HE CAN'T LOVE ME!" Draco suddenly yelled as he let go of Luke's shirt leaning forward.  
  
"Draco! Calm down! It's alright!" Cole grabbed onto his shoulders and forced Draco to look him in the eyes. "Draco... it's alright."  
  
"No... You don't understand!"  
  
"Then help us understand," Luke offered softly from behind him. "But after you've gotten out of those wet clothes."  
  
Draco nodded and took the clothing from Cole and wandered for a second before asking, "Where is the bathroom...?"  
  
"Down the hallway, first doorway on the right." Luke said as he heard Draco pad away. "Why has this got him so damn upset?"  
  
Cole stood and then sat back down again but on the couch. "I don't know... but it's starting to scare me."  
  
"Why would it scare you? It's just a couple fight."  
  
Cole fingered the couch and glanced away before looking back into his boyfriend's eyes, "It's just that... I... mean..." he trailed off as Draco came back into the room, the clothes that Luke had lent him hanging off his slight frame, "Draco, are okay now enough to talk?" Cole asked as he went to the puffy-eyed boy.  
  
Tugging at the large sweater, Draco nodded and let himself be pulled to the couch where he was deposited between the two men. As Cole sat down, he took a hold of Draco's hand and asked, "So, why are you so upset that Harry loves you?"  
  
Draco sighed, he knew that he had to tell them about the dreams – and in the process, they would have to learn about Draco being a wizard. "It's complicated... and I don't know where to begin."  
  
"The beginning is always a good place." Luke smiled.  
  
Disregarding Luke, he began. "I've these nightmares ever since Harry and I started getting really close – about three months ago. In the dreams I would always find Harry lying dead on the ground covered in blood, a blurred figure standing infront of him. However, as of recently – the person standing over him is becoming clearer to me. But I still don't know the person's identity."  
  
"Well dreams aren't anything to be afraid of Draco, they rarely come true." Luke shifted his position and lifted one leg, resting his foot on the edge of the couch, his right arm resting on the back of the couch as he turned to face Draco.  
  
"No... you don't understand... Where I come from – dreams mean more than just simple images made up by your mind." Draco took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "Back in 5th year, Harry was having these nightmares about-"  
  
"Voldemort." Cole interrupted, suddenly looking very alarmed. "I remember hearing about that from the Daily Prophet – they said he was crazy, but I never believed them."  
  
Draco went ridged. "What?" He turned to look at Cole. "How...?"  
  
"Boarding school right?" He smiled slightly. "You went to Hogwarts. So did I."  
  
"You're a wizard?!" Draco was shocked.  
  
"Uh-huh, but I never did manage to do well in any other classes except for Potions."  
  
"You're kidding me?" Draco turned to face him. "When did you go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well I'm 24, your 21... so I'm guessing when you entered 2nd year, that was the year I was leaving." Cole smiled.  
  
"OHKAY! Mind explaining all of this shit to me?" Luke asked sitting up.  
  
Cole stood up. "Okay, but after we get some coffee." Cole walked towards Luke and took his hand, forcing him to stand up. "Help me." Luke didn't put up a fight and followed his boyfriend into the kitchen.  
  
As they reached the kitchen, Luke couldn't contain his question any longer. "What the hell is Hogwarts, the Daily Prophet and Vo... Vold-"  
  
"Voldemort?" Cole offered as he filled up the coffee pot with water.  
  
"Yeah, him. What is all this Colton?"  
  
Sighing deeply as he started the coffee, he crossed his arms and turned to his boyfriend. "Hogwarts is a school in England for magically gifted people – witches and wizards. The Daily Prophet is sort of like a newspaper, which contains all the news about the wizarding world," Cole wondered where to start regarding Voldemort, but soon settled for the basics. "Voldemort was the most powerful wizard that has ever lived, Harry defeated him 7 times, and then killed him, two years ago in the war."  
  
"War?"  
  
"Yes. Now, Voldemort tried to kill Harry when he was a baby by trying unsuccessfully to use the killing curse against him, only to have it bounce off of Harry and onto himself, causing him to be only half dead. The killing curse being used on him, and repelling off of him is what gave him the lightning bolt scar. You remember the scar on his forehead when we first met him?" Luke nodded. "It's been disappearing because Voldemort is now dead. And now it's completely gone. I've been watching it to see if it would stay or go away with time." He turned to the coffee, which was now ready. "Voldemort was part of the 'dark side', and yes I realize that infringes on the copyrights of Star Wars – but it's the closest thing to the truth. Anyway, Voldemort had been trying to kill Harry since he was a baby, and has never succeeded. He was eventually killed with wandless magic two years ago. Harry being the only one who would defeat him for good." He turned and faced Luke, who had a look of thorough confusion on his features.  
  
"Whoa... hold on a second... let me get this straight... You, Draco, and Harry are all wizards who went to Hogwarts?" Cole nodded. "Voldemort tried to kill Harry with the... killing curse giving him that scar?" Cole nodded again. "Alright... now, if Voldemort had been defeated seven times... why didn't he die?"  
  
"Because he wasn't 'fully human' until Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, and he kept escaping I suppose you would say. He has these people called Death Eaters, who are much like the mobsters we have around here - they are the one's who do the dirty work. Draco's father was one of them."  
  
"Draco's father was a Death Eater?" Luke asked, his eyebrows rose.  
  
"Yup. Lucius Malfoy. But that doesn't matter, because Draco isn't anything like him. Draco fought with us on Dumbledore's side, eventually – to everyone's surprise - being one of the large deciding factors in us becoming victorious."  
  
"Wait... Dumbledore?"  
  
"...Old Headmaster at Hogwarts... he pretty much led the revolt against Voldemort." Cole smiled sadly. "He died protecting all of us and the muggles." He looked up at Luke, "Any thing else confusing you?"  
  
"Err.... Well... Okay... Voldemort is dead because Harry killed him with wandless magic?" Cole smiled and nodded. "Right... everything else is making sense I think... except for muggles... what are those?"  
  
"Muggles are non magic folk, like yourself. You aren't supposed to know any of this, and if I didn't love you, I would have to obliviate you to keep you safe." Cole smiled as he looked down into his coffee, taking a sip. "Anything else?"  
  
"...You can do magic?"  
  
"Of course I can." He smiled widely.  
  
"Can you show me?"  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Cole asked as he set down his coffee cup, his green eyes sparkling.  
  
"Err... make something float?"  
  
"Will do." Cole turned towards an empty cup, which was sitting on the counter. He looked at the cup then back at Luke. Holding out his hand, he instructed the cup to float up off of the counter, and into his hand. He then grabbed the cup out of the air and smiled even wider. "Levitation."  
  
"Holy shit!" Luke shook his hand in the place where the cup had just floated, as if he was checking for strings. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I concentrated."  
  
"I didn't think you were capable of concentration..." Luke said quite absent mindedly as he took the cup from Cole's hand. "That's amazing!"  
  
Resisting the urge to hit him, Cole smiled instead, grabbing the tray with three drinks on it, tilting his head to the side he spoke, "We should get back to Draco..."  
  
As all that was going on in the kitchen, Draco sat on the couch contemplating what Cole had just told him. He couldn't believe that Cole was a wizard, nor could be believe that he had been at Hogwarts when Draco had. He thought he would have noticed a pink haired flamboyant gay boy. Draco stopped; Cole probably wasn't the way he is now back when he was attending Hogwarts, for people like Draco would have condemned him to a life of torment while at school. Draco wondered how Cole had met Harry, and how Cole reacted when he learned that Harry was 'The-boy-who-lived'. Did Harry still have his scar when he met Cole? Did he tell Cole what had happened after the war? Did he tell him what had happened to him during the war?  
  
All these questions were burning in his mind, and Draco was beginning to go into overload. Wrapping his thin arms around himself, he lay sideways on the couch, bringing his knees close to his chest. Absently he fingered the sofa fabric as he heard Luke and Cole re-enter the living room, the end of their conversation reaching his ears.  
  
"...I can't believe that I'm in love with a wizard..." Luke's deep Spanish accent had become thicker, presumably because he was filled with emotion.  
  
"...You're just in shock," Cole replied as they came to a stop in front of Draco, "Isn't that right Draco? It's a lot to take in all in one night."  
  
Draco nodded, "I would say so." He wasn't crying or upset anymore, for now he had someone that understood why his dreams scared him so much, plus that person just might be able to help him over come it all.  
  
As Draco was lying on the couch taking up most of the room, and not feeling the energy to move, Luke took the chair across from him as Cole sat on the floor in front his boyfriend. He placed Draco's mug of coffee on the coffee table and sipped his own, grinning widely after he swallowed, "Mmm...I love coffee!" he exclaimed.  
  
Draco found himself grinning, and then a thought occurred to him, "Hey Cole?"  
  
The pink haired man looked up at Draco and tilted his head to the side, "Yeah?"  
  
"What house were you in at Hogwarts?" Draco asked, bringing his arm under his head like a pillow, "if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Cole beamed, "I was in Ravenclaw."  
  
Draco blinked, "Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Yep," Cole replied, and then added with a frown, "The sorting hat tried to put me into Slytherin, but I begged for a different house. So it dumped me into Ravenclaw. I guess it chose that house because I'm just so witty, smart and..."  
  
"Attracted to shiny objects?" Luke interrupted sweetly, "I mean, it does fit with the raven part..." he trailed off as Cole turned and tried to give him a withering stare.  
  
"_AS I WAS SAYING_..." Cole turned the volume of his voice up a notch, "I was put into Ravenclaw, and I was even made the Head Boy my last year there."  
  
Draco, who had laughed at Luke's joke, "I guess it's better than putting you into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."  
  
Luke raised a hand, "Can I ask question?"  
  
"Sure." Both Draco and Cole answered.  
  
"What the hell are you two talking about right now?"  
  
Draco grinned, enjoying the conversation now that he had forgotten about his and Harry's fight. "When you attend Hogwarts, you're put into one of four houses. Hufflepuff is a house for those people who are caring, trusting, and kind. If a bit on the oddly happy side," he paused, "Gryffindor is for those people who are brave, honorable and trustworthy. Harry was in that house..."  
  
As Draco trailed off, Cole picked up the rest of the explanation, "Ravenclaw members were witty, smart and excellent scholars," he beamed, and Luke rolled his eyes, smacking Cole on the back of the head for him to continue. "Ahem, anyway... Slytherin was for people who were devious, un- trustful, and would usually do anything to make sure things went their way," he added after a thought, "most students who went into that house came out being Death Eaters or marrying one."  
  
"...I was in Slytherin..." Draco spoke up.  
  
Cole raised his eyebrows at Draco, then laughed, "Yeah... I guess that fits."  
  
Luke furrowed his eyebrows together, "Umm..."  
  
Cole patted his boyfriend on the leg, "Draco has all the aspects of being a Slytherin, even though he sometimes has the heart of a Hufflepuff," he turned back to Draco, who was glaring at him, "It's true. Even though you are most like a snake, you have a deeply caring personality and when you fall in love, baby you fall in love hard."  
  
Draco's glare softened as he thought over what Cole had said. He relaxed and allowed his arm to become his pillow again. "Cole... what do you think my dream means? When Harry dreamt of Voldemort – it eventually came true... do you-"  
  
"I don't know Draco, but I do know that you can't just run away from him. That won't help either of you. But can I ask you something?"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"Do you love him?" He lent forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he crossed his legs.  
  
"Yes... I've loved him for a year now." Draco said quietly. "At first, when Harry left the hospital after the war I was angry at him for not telling me where he was or what he was doing, but I couldn't stay mad at him..." He sat up and looked up at the ceiling. "I soon realized that I had started to fall in love with him, and that I wasn't completely mad at him... but instead I felt betrayed because of what he had done."  
  
"Harry came here right after the war, looking for a place to hide." Cole offered. "He didn't leave because of you, Draco. He didn't tell you because he needed the time to settle himself down and mourn the loss of Ron and Hermione, plus almost everyone else he had really cared about."  
  
"I realize that now, and I also realize how stupid I was to think that he did it on purpose. I suppose because I hadn't really known him during school – I jumped to that conclusion." Draco replied running his hand through his half dry hair, "like I usually do..." he added after a second, "This is a time when we really need Dumbledore."  
  
Cole laughed, and Luke raised his hand again, "So I know that you were upset about your dreams and everything, but is there something else that Harry did to hurt you?"  
  
"Well, actually..." Draco began, and it all came out in a rush, "he's been ignoring me for his work, and it's really starting to piss me off!" he ended with a deep exhale of breath.  
  
Both Cole and Luke laughed, and then subsided when they saw the look of hurt on Draco's features. "Well, Harry has always been the kind of guy to put his work first." Luke said, "That's one of the main reasons we broke up."  
  
"Yeah and he broke up with me because he was preoccupied with someone else. I am assuming that person was you, Draco." Cole put in as he smiled.  
  
Draco nodded. He didn't know what else to say, as his mind was almost completely blank. "I... I have to work in the morning..."  
  
"Yeah..." Luke glanced down at his watch. "It is 2am anyway... we should all get to bed."  
  
All of them agreed, and Draco pulled a blanket that had been resting on the back of the couch on top of himself. "Thank-you for letting me in."  
  
"That's what friends do." Luke smiled as he took Cole's hand, leading him into the bedroom. "Sleep sweet... and don't worry about Harry... things will work out fine in the end."  
  
Cole nodded. "Yeah... Luke's right. See you in the morning."  
  
Draco nodded and smiled. He closed his eyes and within seconds, was immersed in a dreamless sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10 : Hard R

Kylia: THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed!! 47 (or so) in counting!! We're so happy that you enjoy our story and have taken the time to read it.... Raunchiness begins soon.

* * *

It had been a week since Harry and Draco had their fight. Draco had elected to stay that week over at Cole and Luke's apartment, considering he was still to scared to face Harry. He popped over to Harry's house the day after he arrived at Cole and Luke's to pick up changes of clothes and other personal effects.  
  
That evening, Draco stood at the counter at work, ringing in a large order of coffee's as he noticed a man standing at the back of the dining room with dark hair and features, Draco thought him to be very handsome in the classical sense. After the woman whom he was helping had left with her two trays of coffees, the dark Italian man came forward. He grinned as Draco greeted him.  
  
"Hello, I'm Draco. How can I help you?"  
  
"Draco...? That's Italian isn't it? You don't look Italian." The man purred at him as he lent over the counter slightly.  
  
"Yes... I believe that it is Italian. Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
The man smiled and stood back. "My name is Enrico."  
  
"...Uh huh..." Draco paused and looked down raising his eyebrows. Looking back up again, he repeated himself. "Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"Why yes..." He smiled. "I would like a Ice veta decafe latte with extra whip cream and chocolate sprinkles."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows once more as he looked down at the till, wondering how to ring that through. Laughing nervously as Enrico grinned at him, Draco shifted before turning, "Patrick?!" he called into the back room where his friend was emptying the garbage.  
  
It only took a few moments for the other boy to appear, and Draco could have sworn he saw Enrico's face fall when Patrick came up beside Draco and put his hand on his shoulder, "Yeah babe?"  
  
"Umm..." Draco laughed at Patrick's nickname for him, "I don't know how to put this through the till. This customer wanted..." he paused frowning, then looked up at the man, at a loss for words.  
  
"An Ice veta decafe latte with extra whip cream and chocolate sprinkles." Enrico supplied as he leaned forwards once more on the counter, causing Patrick to lean backwards slightly.  
  
Helping Draco through ringing the complex order, Patrick gave Enrico a forced smile as he turned to leave.  
  
"Sorry about that, I'm new." Draco smiled as he nearly turned.  
  
"That's alright." He smiled in return.  
  
Once Draco had turned, he looked towards Skye, who was grinning furiously at him. Infront of his body, so that no one else could see – he flipped her the bird only causing her to laugh harder, and kiss her hand blowing him a kiss. Draco laughed and began to make the drink. He had become an excellent drink maker in the week that he was there, now being able to make every drink they had to offer considering he had worked full 8 hour shifts everyday for the last week.  
  
"So... Draco, where are you from?"  
  
Turning, Draco raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Where are you from? You don't look like you're from around here – far to pale to be Italian."  
  
"I'm... from England." He turned around, pouring the ice into the mixer.  
  
"Ahhh... sounds lovely."  
  
"More or less..." he spoke without turning around. Draco deliberately turned on the ice chipper to make the man stop talking. It didn't work.  
  
"You have a very interesting accent."  
  
Draco paused and looked up at the ceiling. "Uh –huh..." He looked down shaking his head. "It's English."  
  
Off to the side, Draco heard Skye burst out into very loud laughter. Both Enrico and Draco turned to her, Enrico looking insulted, and Draco trying to hold in his own laughter while glaring.  
  
"Why are you laughing Miss?" Enrico asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Oh!! Haa... A customer left a funny article here. I was just reading it and- " Both Draco and Enrico had lent back looking towards where she had pointed. There was no newspaper; there was nothing around her infact that looked like paper. "And I have to go now." She said quickly, nearly running to the back.  
  
"Very strange girl that one," Enrico stated as he turned back to Draco, a disturbing smile on his lips, "not like you..."  
  
Clearing his throat, Draco turned his back on the man, hurriedly making the rest of his coffee. Quickly putting the drink in front of his suddenly creepy customer, Draco said, "Here you are. That'll be five dollars please."  
  
Enrico smiled once again, sending chills up Draco's spine, and not in the good way. "Here you are Draco..." he said after reached into his wallet, pulling out a ten, "keep the change." He winked.  
  
Draco felt his jaw drop slightly, his hand still extended with the note of money. "Erm..." He went to the till and rang the money through, afterwards trying to hand the change to the man, "here..."  
  
Enrico laughed lowly, closing both his hands over Draco's, "No, no! I insist that you keep it."  
  
Draco had never jerked his hand back so fast in his entire life. "NO! I- I mean... I'm not allowed to take tips..."  
  
Enrico narrowed his black eyes, and Draco had this sudden image of the strange man jumping over the counter and forcing him to the ground. Crossing his arms when Enrico tried to push the money back at him, Draco gave him his best cold stare, not caring if he got in trouble from Celia. "I. Don't. Want. It."  
  
Enrico slipped his sunglasses on and smiled yet again, "Very well. Have a nice day, Draco."  
  
Draco let out a huge breath of relief as the man turned the corner, out of Draco's view. He nearly ran to the back of the small Coffee shop. He immediately found Patrick and grabbed on to his shirt.  
  
"You are going to walk me home." He half begged, half ordered.  
  
Patrick pat the top of his head and smiled. "Okay babe." Patrick looked down at his shirt and frowned. "You're wrinkling my shirt."  
  
"Ah... Oh... Sorry." Draco smiled as he let go.  
  
"It's okay babe."  
  
"Why do you call me that?"  
  
Patrick shrugged. "Because you're so much younger than the rest of us, and you're as cute as a small, white, button. It doesn't bother you does it?"  
  
"Er... no. I've never had a nickname before."  
  
"A small, white, button with little silver sparkles; stitched on to a green silk shirt..."  
  
"Either those wooden knobs around your neck are cutting the circulation to your brain, or you smoke too much hash."  
  
"Hmm... both actually." Patrick grinned.  
  
"... How the hell did you ever get a job?"  
  
"Ahhh... that would have to be because of my charming personality," He paused, thinking. "Or a temporary bought of insanity on Celia's part."  
  
"I'd be putting my money on the latter of the two." Draco grinned slightly. "Help me close."  
  
It didn't take them long to close considering Skye had left early for a 'hot' date. Once the metal door was pulled down over the windows and door, Draco swung his messenger bag over his shoulder and across his chest as Patrick pocketed the keys. Even for a September night, it was warm as they walked slowly out of the marketplace, and Draco was glad that for once it wasn't raining.  
  
Suddenly, he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye, a figure that looked an awful lot like Enrico...  
  
Jumping slightly, Draco took a step closer to Patrick, grasping his hand in his. "I think that weird guy from earlier is following me. Pretend that you're my boyfriend."  
  
"Will do mini man." Patrick grinned as he let go of Draco's hand and wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders pulling him close. "How's that for couple status?"  
  
"Excellent..." Draco glanced back in the direction of the figure, and found that the person was no longer there.  
  
The pair ended up taking the long way back to Cole and Luke's house, and on the way walking by a club with the song 'Staying Alive' blaring. Draco was suddenly reminded of Harry, and the way he had danced and then strutted towards the toilet to the beat of the song. He sighed as the song began to fade in the distance.  
  
Draco turned to face Patrick as they finally reached the apartment building.  
  
"Thank-you for walking me home Pat," Draco smiled warmly. "I really appreciate it."  
  
"Think nothing of it babe." He grinned taking Draco in his arms for a quick hug. "See you at work tomorrow then little man."  
  
Shaking his head and laughing, Draco stood on his tiptoes and ruffled Patrick's hair. "See you tomorrow."  
  
Watching that Patrick was safely to the main street before heading inside, Draco made his way up the stairs, seeing how the elevator had been broken weeks ago. When he reached Cole and Luke's apartment, Draco was not at all prepared to see Harry standing at the window that looked down onto the street he had just been standing on. His boyfriend wore a muscle shirt and his favorite pair of faded jeans, holding a glass of wine in one hand as his arms were crossed over his chest. Draco realized at that moment he had missed Harry more than he had let on.  
  
Draco made to say something, but thought against it, kicking off his shoes and heading for the bathroom. Harry's earnest voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Draco wait..." Harry paused, as if considering what to say next, "I don't want you to run away again. I want you to come home."  
  
Draco crossed his arms and glanced at Luke and Cole, who were currently sitting on the couch pretending to be watching TV. "Why should I?"  
  
Harry set down his wine glass and began to walk towards Draco. Cole immediately placed a hand to Luke's chest, forcing him down, as he was about to stand up and interfere. Draco backed up a few steps, only to be stopped by Harry's hands on his forearms.  
  
"Because I love you, and it doesn't feel right without you there with me, Draco." Harry looked in to Draco's eyes and felt his own begin to tear. "I can't stand being alone anymore... I need you to come back to me."  
  
Draco glanced down at the floor before raising his silver eyes, "Can you guarantee that you won't ignore me or put me last anymore? Or get angry if I stay out late with my friends?"  
  
Harry ran his hands up and down Draco's arms, "I'd do anything for you to come back with me Draco. I never meant to hurt you." He pulled Draco into a hug, and Draco felt tears fall onto his shoulder.  
  
That more than anything broke through the rest of the animosity Draco held against Harry. Bringing his arms up and putting them around Harry's back, Draco smiled and whispered so that only Harry could hear him, "I love you too, Harry. Probably more than you will ever know."  
  
With those few words, Harry laughed slightly, tears still falling down his cheeks, he lent back and looked into Draco's eyes. He smiled and kissed him.  
  
There was a whoop of joy from the couch as Cole and Luke both jumped up. Harry and Draco ended the kiss and looked over at the pair of very embarrassed boys. Cole shifted nervously taking Luke's hand and leading him towards the kitchen.  
  
"Err... Dinner is done!"  
  
Luke nodded. "Yeah... the fact that we jumped up and whooped right after you two kissed has nothing to do with it! We're just really hungry...!"  
  
Harry and Draco smiled at them and turned back to eachother. Harry cupped Draco's cheek with his hand and spoke softly. "I missed you so much..."  
  
Draco shook his head a little, grinning as he buried his face in Harry's neck, wrapping his arms around him tighter, "Me too. Living with these two is nice, but I can't make out with any of them."  
  
"Ahh... so the truth comes out. You only missed me because of the serious lack of nookie?"  
  
"Precisely." Draco said sarcastically, kissing Harry's neck. "I can't wait to get home."  
  
"Mmmm... is that so?" Harry raised his eyebrow as he coped a feel of Draco's butt. "In that case, maybe we should just skip dinner – they don't actually have anything planned anyway."  
  
"My bags are already packed and by the door." Draco said and added when Harry gave him a quizzical look, "I was planning to come home tonight anyway."  
  
Harry didn't answer but took a hold of Draco's hand, grabbed his jacket and one of Draco's bags, pulling him out the door. Draco had only a spit second to grab his other bag before Harry was already in the hallway, dragging him towards the stairs.  
  
Cole came out of the kitchen with oven mitts on his hands. "Where did they go?"  
  
"Who cares...?" Luke smirked as he pushed Cole towards the bedroom. "Time to show me that enlargement spell you know..."  
  
Harry had driven over to Cole's and Luke's apartment, so it took them all of ten minutes or so to get back home; all the while Draco was leaning over and trailing kisses down Harry's neck. They waited only as long as it took them to park the car in the garage and lock the door before they were all over eachother. Draco had wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as Harry lifted him up, walking with him to the front door their tongues were entwined. It took Harry five times at trying to get the door unlocked, as Draco hands were busy trying to get Harry's shirt up over his head. Harry was successful in getting the door unlocked, as was Draco in his self appointed task to rid Harry of the silly shirt.  
  
Remembering that Draco had a secret fantasy of having sex in the kitchen, Harry guided them into the kitchen, all the while constantly loosing concentration as Draco's lips found many places that Harry didn't know responded that way. Groaning slightly, Harry lifted Draco up and sat him on the light pine table, which fortunately had sturdy metal legs and many layers of gloss on the top. Draco squeaked slightly as Harry placed him down on the table, working on getting Draco's shirt off. Draco ran his fingers over Harry's chest, slowly traveling towards his pants, pausing only long enough for Harry to finally heave the shirt over Draco's head.  
  
Harry grinned as he pushed Draco back on the table, slowly trailing kisses from his collarbone down his chest, pausing slightly at Draco's nipples flicking his tongue over the raised flesh. Draco groaned slightly as Harry's tongue ran over his left nipple. Harry began to slowly make his way down Draco's heaving chest, running his hands over Draco's waist, he heard a gasp for air as the man under him giggled. Harry smiled as Draco ran his fingers through his thick hair; after kissing Draco's bellybutton, his hands found Draco's belt, and hastily worked to undo it.  
  
Draco let out a sigh of exasperation and undid his belt for Harry, and as he thrust his hips up slightly, pulling his jeans down. "You're going to slow, Potter." He growled.  
  
"What's wrong with going slow?" Harry questioned, pausing slightly, his face hovering slightly over Draco's semi-hard crotch.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it..." Draco groaned as he sat up slightly, "That's just not the way I want it right now."  
  
"Mmm... is that so?"  
  
"Shut-up and get back to work, Potter."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Harry smirked as he tugged Draco's pants off, throwing them over his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he hooked his fingers into the elastic waistband of Draco's underwear, pausing only long enough to leer up at Draco, he then proceeded to reef the offending article of clothing off of his slender body. "Like I said before... whoa."  
  
"Harryyy..." Draco panted as he thrust his hips towards Harry's lips.  
  
Grinning, Harry wrapped his fingers around Draco's penis. Draco moaned at the touch again thrusting his hips skyward. Harry bent over, delicately licking the pre-cum from the tip of Draco's erection. Letting his tongue glide over the length of Draco's penis, he began to rub his hand up and down the shaft, enjoying the loud moans coming from above him. Harry then licked from the base of Draco's penis to the head, making sure to wet all 7 ½ inches of it, circling the tip of it once he had gotten to the top. Harry then extended his tongue and began to stimulate the sensitive spot directly underneath the tip of Draco's penis.  
  
"Oh GOD!" Draco moaned as his back lurched off the table. "God keep going!"  
  
Harry smiled taking the head of Draco's penis in his mouth. He began to run his hands up Draco's thighs and towards his chest, gaining more loud moans as Harry skillfully sucked at the head of Draco's penis.  
  
Draco arched off the table once more as his hands clenched the side of the table; his abdomen constricting and Harry's mouth worked him. He had never felt anything like what he was feeling right now; he felt a deep internal wave of warm throbbing pressure. Draco moaned louder now than he had before, clenching his eyes shut his mouth dropped open as he felt rhythmic orgasmic contractions. The sensation of ejaculation came only seconds later; Draco let out a noise that was in-between a scream and a moan of pleasure. Draco had thought that it was over and that nothing else was going to happen, but suddenly he felt the warm sensation building again – quickly followed by the rhythmic orgasmic contractions, though this time he did not ejaculate. Draco lay panting on the table as Harry pulled him up into his arms. Draco lazily wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, panting into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Was that your first?" Harry inquired as he lightly stroked Draco's exposed and sweaty back.  
  
Draco could only nod, as he took in deep breaths, speaking after a moment, "My first and second..."  
  
Harry grinned, "What to do now..."  
  
Draco smiled with what could only be described as glee, "Me..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked, his eyes betraying the slight hint of hopeful desire, "Are you ready for this?"  
  
Draco leaned back slightly, running his tongue along Harry's jaw, "More than ready..." he answered in a husky voice that didn't even sound like his own.  
  
Harry grinned picking Draco up off of the table. He carried the thoroughly exhausted man towards the bedroom, lying Draco carefully on the bed, then backing away. He walked towards the lamp in the corner and switched it on, motioning with his hand as the stereo turned itself on – allowing soft, sensual music to fill the room. Harry turned to Draco and smirked quite seductively at him as he closed the distance between them. Harry ran his hand down his chest and towards his pants. He quickly undid the button on his slacks as Draco got onto his knees and reached out, pulling Harry by his hips towards him. Draco began to kiss Harry's neck, sucking on one spot in particular – leaving a hickie. Running a finger over the now slightly tender flesh, Draco grinned to himself. Harry kissed Draco deeply, thrusting his tongue into Draco's mouth, where Draco met it with his own. The kiss left both men's lip feeling bruised and swollen.  
  
"Mmm..." Draco purred as Harry knelt on the bed in front of him, "You taste good..."  
  
Harry laughed deep in his throat as Draco pulled him forwards once more, both falling onto the mattress, their legs becoming entangled. Draco's thigh rested against Harry's as his other leg was between his lovers. Suddenly feeling the roughness of Harry's jeans against his skin, Draco growled.  
  
"Take those off," As he tugged on the undone waistband of the jeans, "now."  
  
Smirking, Harry leaned back watching as Draco propped himself up on his elbows, a look of eagerness on his flushed face. Harry melted with that look, and he got rid of both his pants and boxers in record time, not even caring where they had landed after he had thrown them.  
  
"Come here..." Draco purred as he crooked a finger at Harry, a smile on his face.  
  
Complying immediately, Harry stretched out along Draco's naked body, pressing hips against hips. This caused both men to let out a groan, though Draco was a few octaves higher, as their erections met. Draco spread his legs, allowing Harry to rest between his thighs, as he griped Harry's back with his hands. Kissing Draco fervently, Harry ran one hand down Draco's side and down his thigh, stopping just under Draco's knee; lifting his lover's leg up so that his knee was bent and resting near Harry's hip. Their tongues continued to spar with eachother as Draco bucked his hips, grinding them into Harry's pelvic bone.  
  
Harry broke the kiss; trailing small feather light kisses down Draco's jaw and neck as he removed his hand from under Draco's knee. Stretching out the free hand, Harry simply thought of the condoms and the lubricant he kept in the medicine cabinet. Within moments they were in the palm of his hand.  
  
Draco opened his eyes, which had been closed to look at Harry's hand, now up near Draco's chest, and laughed. "My... my Harry," he started as he looked down at the contents of Harry's hand, "Quite ready are we?"  
  
Harry smiled faintly and placed the lubricant and condoms on Draco's chest. "What kind would you like, dearest?" Harry laughed slightly.  
  
"Whatever you recommend is fine with me." Draco bravely reached down and grasped Harry's thick erection in his delicate hand. He smiled as Harry gasped slightly, and then watched as ripped open the condom package with his teeth. Draco then trailed his hand up Harry's side, and took the condom from his lips.  
  
Sliding his hand back down Harry's taught torso, he deftly slipped the condom onto Harry's penis as quickly as he could manage. Draco watched as Harry opened the lube, then sticking two fingers into it and gathering up a fair amount of it, Draco spread it around the condom as he kissed Harry's neck. Harry tossed the left over condoms and small container of lubrication aside, moaning slightly as Draco lifted his hips again, readjusting his position under Harry. Draco spread his legs willingly and tried to position himself in a way so that Harry wouldn't have too much of a problem entering him.  
  
Reaching down, Harry took a hold of his own penis, and as he carefully positioned himself, kissed Draco lightly on the lips he entered him tenderly. Gasping slightly at the movement, Draco encircled his arms around Harry's abdomen, holding him tightly. Wrapping his legs around Harry's thighs, he felt Harry begin to thrust into him slowly, and gently. The initial pain of feeling Harry inside of him had subsided, and a feeling of pleasure began to take over Draco's body.  
  
Draco suddenly felt an explosion of complete ecstasy as he felt Harry's penis brush past his prostate, now repeatedly stroking it. Draco let out a loud moan as he raked his fingernails up Harry's back – leaving a trail of red irritated skin as his hands moved. Thrusting his hips to meet Harry, Draco bit his bottom lip and clenched his eyes shut as he felt Harry's penis stroke the now very tender spot.  
  
Tightening the grip of his legs over Harry's thighs, he raised his hips and let out a rather loud cry of passion as he felt Harry's hand trailed down between them, slowly finding Draco's penis. Stroking in time with his thrusts, Harry brought his mouth down on Draco's kissing him feverishly as he felt his abdomen clench with his own intense orgasm rushing through his body. Draco wasn't far behind, and they both felt the sticky substance between their sweat-covered bodies a few moments later.  
  
As Draco felt his third orgasm that night, he raked his nails up Harry's back once more, knowing vaguely that his lover would have a very tender back in the morning. They lay together panting deeply, still joined loosely as Harry leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips.  
  
"I love you, Draco." He whispered kissing him once more.  
  
Draco smiled and ran his hands through Harry's damp hair, "I love you too, Harry. Never forget that."  
  
Harry gently withdrew from Draco's body and rolled over onto his back, bringing Draco with him to lie on his chest. Not wanting to speak for the time being, they simply enjoyed the contact, Harry running his fingers lazily up Draco's arm as the smaller man traced his finger around Harry's chest.  
  
"We should probably shower huh?" Draco asked as he held his hand to his face examining his nails, just to make sure there was no skin beneath them.  
  
Harry grunted in response, swinging his legs over the side of the mattress. Draco climbed off the bed after him, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as he walked behind his lover.  
  
They showered together quickly, both desperately wanting to return to the bed and sleep as it had been a long, tiresome day for both of them – not including those evening's excursions.  
  
_'Besides,'_ Draco thought to himself a he slipped under the covers, lying close to Harry, _'We can always enjoy showering together some other night...'_ Draco smiled sleepily as he felt Harry's lips press against his forehead.  
  
"Turn off the light..." Draco yawned snuggling into Harry's warmth.  
  
"Fneh..." Harry groaned as the light clicked off.  
  
"Oh why are you protesting? How much effort did that take?" Draco scowled.  
  
"Fneh... sleep... now... good..." Harry drawled as he pulled Draco closer to his chest, immediately falling asleep. Draco smiled slightly before shutting his own eyes joining Harry's slumber.

* * *

Raei: I am SO spent... as are they. AND! AND! I wrote most of the raunchy suck off, and some of the lovely sex. (grinning widely) Am very proud.  
  
Kylia: (whoops) I am the Queen of foreplay!! (Bows to Raei) though you are still the MASTA'!! Good thing we had those drinks or we never would have stopped laughing long enough to write.  
  
Raei: AYE! Thank the Irish God's for bad tasting whiskey that makes us gag! WOO! Thank-you Irish Whiskey God's for providing us with enough sanity to get through the damn sex scenes. Have you any idea how HARD (no pun intended) it is to write that kind of stuff with someone sitting next to you reading it?!  
  
Kylia: YEAH!! So I hope ya'll enjoy it. Don't worry, there MAY be plenty more where that came from... when our minds are full of kinky thoughts once more. Oh yeah... REVIEW OR NO MORE SEX SCENES!!!  
  
**-FADES TO BLACK-**


	11. Chapter 11

Raei: There will be more sex scenes – just not for a bit. Our sexual energy has been spent (even though we're both Scorpio's...) for the time being. ALSO! Thank-you Ally, SilverXSerpent, and Ambz for your reviews. We look forward to them. (smiles) And, Oddly enough – Kylia and I are also scared shitless of Enrico... we're scared of our own character – that's horrid... (screams and grabs Kylia and runs from an incoming Enrico)

* * *

Cole and Luke surveyed the house as they closed the truck doors.  
  
"Well it looks fine – I don't think they fought anymore after they left our place, do you?" Luke smiled as they ascended the front steps, holding Draco's forgotten shoes. "What the...?"  
  
Cole bent down and picked up Harry's shirt, "Errr..." He stepped forward slightly. "The door is still open...?" Pushing the door open Cole listened for any sign of movement or speech. "Come on..."  
  
Luke came in after the pink haired boy, closing the door silently and placing the runners on the mat beside the door next to a pair of Harry's shoes. He walked beside Cole in the direction of the kitchen. Upon reaching the doorway, both boys raised their eyebrows.  
  
"...Pants? On the fridge...?" Luke asked as he entered the kitchen, walking towards the fridge.  
  
"Dark red underwear on the fan..." Cole smiled pointing up at the underwear, which was currently spinning around on the moving fan. "If they did fight, they lost all their clothing in the process." He laughed, turning off the fan and retrieving the underwear, he then picked Draco's shirt off of the floor, then walked towards Luke and took Draco's pants from his grasp. "Where do you think they are?"  
  
"I honestly have no clue." Luke said as he left the kitchen, walking down the hallway. "I have to get my CD from Harry's room, I'll be right back – alright?"  
  
"Mhm." Cole smiled, walking into the living room and sitting down.  
  
Upon getting to the doorway, Luke's jaw dropped and his eyes became wide. Quickly jogging back to Cole, he grabbed his hand. "You have to see this!"  
  
Pulling the taller man from the couch, Luke crept back along the hallway, stopping just outside the door to Harry's room. Raising his finger to his lips for silence, Luke grinned widely before pushing Cole slightly into the sun filled room. Cole promptly raised his hands to his face, covering his mouth and trying to hold back his scream of delight.  
  
The next to naked forms of Harry and Draco were sleeping on the disheveled mattress, the quilt that had once been on it was currently half on the floor, and the sheets were rumpled beyond belief. Harry was lying on his stomach with a sheet pulled around his hips, barely covering his lower body, and sported many angry looking nail marks on his back. His hair was messed more than humanly possible, even for him, and he was breathing steadily. Draco lay beside him on his back, his legs parted slightly with only a small corner of the fabric covering his crotch – not leaving much to the imagination. His usually very well done hair looked just as horrendous as Harry's, sprawled all around his face. On his lips, he wore a satisfied smile. Draco stirred in his sleep, causing the small corner of fabric to shift off of his body, completely exposing himself infront of both Cole and Luke.  
  
Luke's eyes went wide, as his face fell in shock – he remained quiet. Cole on the other hand, let out a screech as he pointed with one finger to the now very naked Draco. Luke quickly jumped forward and clamped his hand over Cole's mouth, but the damage was already done.  
  
Draco sat straight up in bed, and feeling a cool breeze move past his groin, he looked from Cole and Luke and then down to his crotch. "SHIT!" He quickly reefed the blankets completely off of Harry's body – leaving him now buck-naked. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Draco screamed as he pulled the sheet up to his chin covering his whole body except for his head.  
  
Luke groaned and hung his head as he let his hand fall from Cole's open mouth. Cole let out a gleeful noise and clapped his hands, "You finally shagged him!" he all but squealed to Draco, "I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Giving his friend a look that could kill, Draco pulled his knees to his chest and said in a low dangerous voice, "Tell me what you're doing in our bedroom."  
  
Cole waved his hand, not really caring if Draco was pissed off, "Oh, Luke just wanted to grab his CD from Harry. He left it in here somewhere. You should wake him up," he gestured to a still sleeping Harry, "and clean those cuts or something... man that looks like it stings. Don't you ever cut your nails?"  
  
Draco raised his nails to his face, "My nails aren't long. They aren't even passed the end of the pink part..." he trailed off, quickly raising his head at Cole, then back down at his nails, finally resting his gaze on his lovers back. "Oh my GOD!" he saw the numerous scratches on Harry's back and he shook him, trying to wake him up, "Harry! Wake up!"  
  
"Ehhh...." Harry groaned, as he was shook awake. "5 more minutes..." Harry reached down trying to grab for the blankets and his eyes snapped open when he found none. Without shifting his position, he spoke in a very alarmed tone. "Where are the blankets?!"  
  
"Around me because your friends decided to walk in and catch me in all my glory."  
  
"And what glory..." Harry ginned for a second and reached for Draco. "Wait... friends?" He quickly sat up and faced Luke and Cole.  
  
Cole waved his fingers at Harry and smiled. "Morning!"  
  
Luke shook his head and muttered without looking up, "Hi."  
  
Harry crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees, looking from Draco to his friends, "What are you doing here?" he repeated Draco's question, though with out cursing.  
  
Cole beamed at him, "No wonder why you love him Harry. He's got the biggest...." He was cut off as Luke punched him in the shoulder, turned him around, and shoved him into the hallway. Cole gave a cry of shock as he was sent flying out of the room.  
  
"Sorry, we didn't mean to... We just..." Luke started, his face becoming red with every word his said, "We came to see if you were alright after last night."  
  
Harry wiped his hand down his face and replied, "We're fine."  
  
Luke nodded, "I can see that," the added as he blocked Cole from getting back into the room, his arms spread out across the doorway so Cole couldn't get through, "Well... I guess we'll just go home then..."  
  
Harry sighed, as he looked at Draco, who shrugged but didn't say anything, "Wait... Since you did come over to see that we didn't kill each other, the least we can do is make you breakfast."  
  
"Okay... don't rush or anything," Luke said as he pushed Cole down the hall, "We'll wait in the kitchen."  
  
Harry and Draco both let out a sigh of relief as they flopped back down on the mattress. Seconds later they heard Cole's ever-loud voice from the kitchen.  
  
"...Did you see the size of it? He's _huge_!!"  
  
Draco groaned and pulled a pillow over his head as Harry laughed loudly. Draco immediately sat up and slammed the pillow onto Harry's face. "Shut- up!!"  
  
Harry fought back, and after a few minutes of struggling managed to pin Draco down underneath him. "Being huge isn't something you should be embarrassed about."  
  
"I'm not embarrassed of it, I'm embarrassed because little miss man whore in there saw it."  
  
Harry laughed and lent down, kissing Draco gently. "Suck it up, it was bound to happen."  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"Ahh... if I hadn't have snatched you up – Cole would have eventually." Harry sighed allowing Draco to sit up. "It was inevitable."  
  
"What about Luke?"  
  
Harry shrugged standing up and walking towards his closet. "You know Cole well enough, you shouldn't have to ask that question."  
  
Agreeing silently, Draco stood and wrapped the blanket around his slender waist. "You really should let me heal those for you." He motioned to the scratches that ran from Harry's lower back to his shoulders.  
  
Harry glanced behind him, and shrugged. "I dunno... I'm kind of proud of them."  
  
"Proud?"  
  
"Yeah... means I was really good." He smiled pulling on a pair of boxers, handing Draco his pajama pants he spoke again. "Now why would I want to cover up something like this?"  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes and shook his head; taking the pajamas in his hand he lightly smacked Harry across his head. "You're such a man."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Using every opportunity to brag about your sex life."  
  
"And what a sex life..." He grinned as Draco turned to pull on his pants. "I personally don't mind having a boyfriend who's hung."  
  
"Yeah you wouldn't." Draco glared at him walking from the room.  
  
Upon entering the kitchen, Draco found that the discarded clothing from last night were in a neat pile on the floor next to the counter, and Luke and Cole were scrubbing down the tabletop. A fierce blush made it's way up Draco's neck and turned his face red.  
  
"What are you doing?" he managed to squeak out.  
  
Cole stood and tossed the cloth back and forth in his hands, a grin on his face, "Good thing this table had think legs." He said.  
  
Draco put his hands on his hips, not really caring that he was half naked in front of Cole anymore, "For your information Colton," he said using Cole's full name, "We didn't have sex on the table last night," and before he knew what was happening, Harry's voice spoke from behind him, making Draco jump.  
  
"Yeah, he's right. It was five times on my bed instead," Harry commented smugly, "he's very vocal you know."  
  
Draco turned and punched Harry's jaw, "Voi poca merda! Necessità di don't di conoscere quello!"  
  
Harry stumbled back, holding his hands to his face, "What the hell!?"  
  
Cole looked shocked, and Luke stood there with a look of understanding on his face. "Draco's right you know." he said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"What the hell did he say?" Cole asked as he watched Draco shake with anger. "I didn't know he could speak Italian."  
  
"He said you were a shit and that you didn't need to tell us that." Luke scowled.  
  
Draco tried to calm down and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to smooth it out. "My father taught me how to speak Italian when I was a boy." He turned and looked at Harry. "What we do in the bedroom is no ones business but our own."  
  
"Yeah... sorry." Harry said rubbing at his jaw, "That hurt."  
  
"Well no duh, Draco's got a kick ass left hook." Cole said as Draco cracked a smile. "I'd really hate to be on the receiving end."  
  
"...Yeah..." Harry narrowed his eyes at Cole and walked towards the freezer taking out an ice pack.  
  
"What can I say, you deserved it." Luke took the cloth from Cole's hands and threw it into the sink. "Now how about breakfast?"  
  
Just as they all sat down to breakfast, Draco glanced at the clock and his heart lurched. "Oh shit! I'm 45 minutes late for work!" He jumped out of the chair and raced down the hall to the bedroom, emerging only 5 minutes later dressed and ready for work. Draco skid on the floor and expertly fell to his butt not expecting it to hurt so much he screamed, "SHIT! OW!" scrambling to get his shoes on, he grabbed his bag and was out the door before anyone had a chance to blink.  
  
Luke blinked, Cole's food fell back onto the plate, and Harry's cup of orange juice was resting just at his lower lip. All three looked at eachother with equal looks of hilarity.  
  
"Wow..." Luke said as he looked out the window watching Draco run down the driveway.  
  
"No kidding..." Cole said spearing his sausage once more.  
  
"Mmhm..." Harry drawled as he finally took a drink of his orange juice.  
  
By the time Draco arrived at work, Patrick was already behind the counter ringing through a very grouchy old woman with purple hair and a moth eaten shawl. Skye was hurriedly cleaning up a table so that another customer could sit down, and Emma was trying to keep up with the orders being yelled to her by Patrick.  
  
Dumping his bag in the back room, Draco tied his apron around his waist and headed out into the shop. Putting a hand to Emma's shoulder, he said, "Sorry for being so late." As he took the coffee she was attempting to make from her hands.  
  
Smiling gratefully at him, Emma replied, "No worries. Just help me here before these wacko's start to disembowel us."  
  
The rest of the morning was inhumanly busy, not allowing any of the workers to take their breaks. After a four-hour rush, the amount of customers began to die down, slowly leading into a complete loss of regulars as the afternoon dragged on.  
  
"It hasn't been that busy for weeks," Skye sighed as she changed her apron, considering it had turned white because of the amount of whipping cream she had gotten on it, "I hate rushes."  
  
"Mmm... they are definite hell." Emma sighed sitting down on a stool beside the cappuccino maker.  
  
Draco smiled as he began to wipe off the counter with all the coffee machines on it. "I've never seen so much spilled coffee in my life..."  
  
"Yeah... So why were you so late this morning?" Sky walked towards Draco and slapped his butt.  
  
Draco let out a rather large whine at the contact. "Ohhh... please, please don't do that again..."  
  
Raising her eyebrows, Emma stood up and glided towards the pair of friends. She lent close, looked at the multiple bite marks on Draco's neck, and glanced up at him. "Yes, just what were you doing?"  
  
Draco placed a hand to both Emma and Skye's chests, pushing them away. "Absolutely nothing. I was sleeping."  
  
"With what? A wild dog?" Skye chirped as she stepped closer again, this time reaching out to examine one of the bite marks. Draco slapped her hand away only to have Emma's hand do the exact same thing on the other side of his neck. Draco hung his head and whined pushing Emma's hand away. "Patrick come help meeeee..."  
  
"No way mini man, you're on your own." He raised his hands laughing slightly. Taking a cigarette out from behind his ear he walked to the back. "I'm taking a smoke break, don't molest the poor babe too bad."  
  
Draco yelped as he saw Skye and Emma grin devilishly reaching for his shirt. "NO! NO...!"  
  
"I want to know if there is more marks!" Emma laughed as she pulled Draco's shirt just past his pants.  
  
"Ooh! Me too!" Skye joined in as she helped Emma pull his shirt up further.  
  
Draco growled trying to pull his shirt out of their grasps. "There aren't any more marks on my torso! Leave it alone!"  
  
"Ooo! Naughty boy!" Emma squealed as she found another bite mark just under his rib cage. "I found one! 10 points to me!"  
  
Draco flapped his hands around imitating a distressed bird quite accurately. "Nooo...!"  
  
"Gay guys are so cute!" Skye giggled as she watched Draco's feeble attempt to protest.  
  
Emma clapped her hands together and jumped in place slightly, "Ooh!! I know!" she exclaimed, "I wish I were gay!!"  
  
Draco blinked at her, opening his mouth to say something but snapped it shut when he saw a familiar figure in the doorway. Letting out a yelp of distress, Draco pulled his shirt back down and backed away slightly.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Enrico said sweetly, stepping forwards and pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head, "Are you okay Draco?"  
  
Draco swallowed and nodded his head, not trusting his voice. Skye and Emma both turned to Enrico and put their hands on their hips defensively.  
  
"Draco's fine, Mr...?" Emma trailed off waiting for the man to answer, as she had not met Enrico before, but already disliking him intensely.  
  
"Enrico," the tall dark haired man replied with a eerie smile, "you can call me Enrico."  
  
Emma let her arms fall and she asked, "Well, Enrico... what can I get for you?"  
  
Throwing another fake smile at Emma, Enrico replied, "I was hoping that Draco could help me."  
  
Emma looked over her shoulder at Draco, who was standing slightly behind Skye. Narrowing her eyes at Enrico a little, she answered, "Draco was just about to go on his break, but I'll be happy to take your order."  
  
Running his hand through his hair, Enrico cleared his throat, "Well, actually, I have to talk to Draco."  
  
"He can't talk... he needs to go on his break currently." Skye spoke out, lightly shoving Draco in the direction of the back room.  
  
"What's going on?" Celia had entered the room, wearing a slight scowl. Draco walked towards her as she reached out her hand placing it gently to his cheek smiling before walking towards the increasingly scary man at the counter.  
  
"He was just leaving." Emma smiled sourly as she turned to face Enrico once more.  
  
"...No, I wasn't." He said in a low unsettling voice. "I need to speak with Draco."  
  
Celia glanced back at Draco who was shaking his head. She looked towards the man again and crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Mr. Malfoy has no business with you, Sir. Please be kind enough to leave my Coffee shop in peace."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Enrico looked at Draco. "...Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes." Draco spoke quietly.  
  
"... I know your father, Lucius."  
  
Draco's eyes immediately widened, his body started to tremble, as he began to hyperventilate. Skye turned and took Draco by the arm, her eyes full of concern. Pushing past Skye, Draco walked closer to Enrico; his fists clenched at his side to keep them from shaking. "How can you know my father? He died two years ago."  
  
Enrico grinned maliciously, slipping his sunglasses back on, "That's what he let you believe..." he said in such a low voice that Draco barely caught it as the man left the shop.  
  
The four other people in the main part of the shop, for Patrick had come to stand at the door, looked at Draco with confusion.  
  
"What the hell...?" Emma said.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Skye asked, "Do you know him or something?"  
  
Celia cleared her throat, "It does not matter who he was, because he will never set foot in this store again." She placed a warm hand to Draco's arm and spoke quietly to him. "Are you alright, Draco?"  
  
"I... I need to call someone..." Draco stammered looking towards Celia with terrified eyes. "Can I please take my break...?"  
  
"Of course, dear..." She tried to sound reassuring, but it did not come out that way. "There's a phone in my office if you would like some privacy."  
  
Draco nodded in thanks and quickly walked towards Celia's office. As he reached her office, he closed the door and sat down on her chair. Bringing his knees to his chest he picked up the phone dialing Harry's cell. He waited only a few seconds before a familiar voice answered.  
  
_"Hello?"  
_  
"Harry?"  
  
_"...Yeah?"  
_  
Draco took a deep shaking breath, "Do you have any time to come down to see me?"  
  
_"Yeah...Why? Draco what's wrong?"_ Harry's concerned voice carried over the phone.  
  
"Just... please, come down here?" Draco spoke softly resting his forehead on his knees. "Please...?"  
  
_"I'll be there in a few. Don't go anywhere."_ Harry hung up the phone, not waiting for a response.  
  
Draco placed the phone on the receiver and then hugged his legs, still shaking. He had only waited ten minutes before he heard Harry's voice asking where he was. Draco stood up immediately and shoved the door open. He looked around briefly before spotting Harry and setting a very brisk pace, met him halfway throwing his hands around his neck.  
  
"He's not dead!" He cried into Harry's neck. "Oh God! Harry he's not dead!"  
  
"Who's not dead?" Harry said softly bringing Draco back to look into his eyes.  
  
"...My... My father."  
  
Harry turned to look at Celia, Emma, Patrick, and Skye. "Can we please use your office for a minute?"  
  
"Certainly..." Celia spoke quietly as she looked towards her staff members.  
  
"Thank-you very much." Harry nodded at her as he guided Draco back into the small cozy office. Directing him to a couch under the window, Harry pushed Draco down as he sat beside him. "Okay... Do you want to repeat what you just said in there?"  
  
Bringing his legs onto the couch, hugging them Draco began to slowly rock back and forth. "My father isn't dead."  
  
"How do you know he was dead...?"  
  
"Because I killed him." Draco said softly looking at Harry. "I know he was dead because I killed him. I watched him ruthlessly murder so many innocent people, I couldn't let him continue to do it... so..."  
  
"So how do you know he isn't dead?"  
  
"A man came into the shop... Enrico something – I didn't ask for his last name. He found out my last name and told me that he knows my father. That can only mean one thing Harry," Draco tuned fearful eyes to Harry. "Lucius is alive, and he's going to come for me."  
  
"No... no Draco that won't happen... he doesn't know where you are." Harry said shaking his head and standing up. "He can't find you, you're safe here."  
  
"If I'm so safe here, how come Enrico knew where to find me?"  
  
"That was just a coincidence."  
  
_"But what if it wasn't?!"_ Draco screamed at Harry, then regaining his composure he reached up and took Harry's hands in his own. "Harry if my father finds me, he'll kill me."  
  
"Why? He doesn't have a reason to kill you, Draco."  
  
Draco pulled Harry down onto the couch again, turning to face him. "Harry... I led him to believe that I was fighting on Voldemort's side when I was actually fighting for your side. I was stealing valuable information from Voldemort and the Death Eaters for my own purposes. I attempted to kill him, I didn't become a Death Eater, and I fell for Harry Potter." He said quietly fighting back tears. "Does he need any more reasons?"  
  
"If he wanted to kill you, he would have done it by now." Harry said searching for a way to make their lives right again.  
  
"You don't know my father, Harry..." Draco looked down shaking his head. "He wouldn't act right away... he isn't that stupid. He plans everything down to the last detail and won't carry through until everything is completely in the palm of his hand."  
  
Draco looked up at the door, to find Celia standing there, her eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"You're both wizards, aren't you?"

* * *

Raei: Holy cliffhanger of doom batman! (clings onto Kylia's shirt)  
  
Kylia: DUN DUN DUHHH!! Do think that Enrico could GET anymore creepier? Man, even I think that he should be killed and dragged off into the woods to rot.  
  
Draco: (whimpers) Am so not liking the direction this fic is heading in. Why do I always get the lunatics following me?  
  
Harry: There, there...(pats Draco on the top of the head)  
  
**-FADES TO BLACK-**  
  
Reviews please! 


	12. Chapter 12

Harry turned at the sound of Celia's voice, "What...?"  
  
Celia stepped forward, folding her hands together. "You're both wizards, aren't you?" she repeated as she closed the door softy behind her.  
  
"What makes you think we're both wizards...?" Draco asked as he crossed his arms defensively and stood up.  
  
"The fact that you just asked that question, you're talking about Voldemort, the Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy, and sitting infront of 'The-Boy- Who-Lived'." Came the long reply as Celia smirked.  
  
Harry stood up, balling his hands into fists before throwing them down to his side. "Don't call me that." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
Draco sat back down on the couch, shaking his head suddenly interested in how things would unravel between his boyfriend and his boss.  
  
"Fine. Harry it is then. Are you sure you don't want to be referred to as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' dear? How about 'He-Who-Survived'?" Celia smirked as Harry closed the distance between them.  
  
Draco bit his bottom lip in an effort to keep from laughing. This was going to be more eventful than he thought. "The one thing you never do, is call Harry by either of those names, Celia." Draco smirked.  
  
Harry turned to Draco and glared at him quite irritably before turning and advancing on Celia again. "Say that one more time..."  
  
"You so remind me of James when you get mad." Celia mused as she crossed one arm on her chest, the elbow on the other arm resting on her hand as she placed a finger to her chin.  
  
"What?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Your father, James. You look like him when you're mad."  
  
"I heard what you said... How do you know my father?" Harry asked as he took a step back.  
  
"Mmm... I went to school with him." She smiled biting her bottom lip slightly. "Bit of an asshole, really. I don't understand what Lily saw in him."  
  
Draco didn't have time to blink before Harry launched himself at his boss, only to be thrown rather violently back to the couch. Draco's eyes went wide as Harry collapsed to the couch beside him, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"You should know better than to try to hurt someone related to Albus Dumbledore." She said calmly as she walked towards Harry uncrossing her arms. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
Harry let out a breath. "Dumbledore? You're related to Dumbledore?"  
  
"He is my great grandfather thrice removed." She replied helping Harry into a sitting position. "He was a great man."  
  
"I know... he was the only father figure that I had."  
  
"He loved you deeply, Harry. You should know that."  
  
Draco blinked through that entire exchange of words before holing up both his hands and waving them to get the attention of the two people in front of him. "Whoa! WHOA!" he started, "How come you never told us that you knew Dumbledore, or that you were a witch? Did you know before this that we were wizards?" he asked.  
  
Celia smiled at him sweetly, brushing the long brown hair from her eyes, "Of course I knew who, and what, you are, Draco. I did attend Hogwarts with both your fathers," she gestured to Harry slightly as she continued, "you look just like your father did when he was young. Only you have finer features and softer eyes. I'd expect that you got those traits from your mother, Narcissa."  
  
Draco was speechless, only managing to get out a surprised whimper or two.  
  
Harry absently took his boyfriends hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Celia, do you know anything about Draco's father still being alive?" he asked.  
  
Celia shrugged her shoulders and held out her hands briefly as she shook her head, "No. I was just as surprised to hear that Lucius was alive. Last I heard, the treacherous imbecile had been killed and that was that."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes suddenly at that last remark, "My father may have been a traitor Celia, but he wasn't an imbecile!"  
  
Harry turned to face him, "Draco..." he said as he reached out a hand to Draco's pale face to sooth him.  
  
Wrenching away, Draco stood and faced both Harry and Celia, "Lucius wasn't stupid. If he's alive and he's looking for me, he'll find me, no matter what," he paused, looking down at Harry, "no matter what, Harry."  
  
Harry saw the look of distress on Draco's face, and standing, he blocked out Celia and the rest of the world, focusing all his energy on Draco. Placing his hands to either side of Draco's pale face, Harry leaned in close so that their noses were almost touching. "Draco, love. I won't let your father find you. If he somehow manages to, I'll kill him myself if that means it'll keep you safe."  
  
For the first time in the ten years that Draco had known Harry, he was glad the black haired man had been in Gryffindor, for they always kept their promises. Always.  
  
Resting his forehead against Harry's chin, Draco murmured, "Thank-you..."  
  
Smiling as he felt Draco's arms wrap around his waist, Harry lent down and placed a gentle kiss to Draco's forehead.  
  
Celia stepped forward, an air of power around her. "Love is the strongest emotions humans possess, and to have that love protecting you is the strongest magic you'll ever find."  
  
Harry turned to look at her. "You sound just like him..."  
  
"Who do you think taught me dear?" She smiled folding her arms together gracefully. "I do hate to interrupt you both though – but we need to get back to the problem at hand."  
  
"I don't understand how he can't be dead..." Draco sighed, hanging his head. "It doesn't make sense."  
  
"Lucius was a very powerful man, Draco. He is capable of many things that we cannot even dream of." Celia informed him, "If not for Voldemort existing – I am almost certain that Lucius would have been the one to give Harry his scar."  
  
"My father had that much power?"  
  
"Most certainly, I do not doubt it for a moment." Celia stepped forward, taking Draco's hands in hers. "The only reason he did not rise to such an extreme level, was because he was deathly afraid of being taken away from his only son." Celia squeezed Draco's hands in hers. "He did love you once, Draco... long ago."  
  
Draco looked to the ground, his voice was full of remorse as he whispered, "Why did he stop loving me?"  
  
"I would suspect it was because you didn't follow in his footsteps. You revealed many traits not suitable for a Death Eater. You were kind, compassionate, and loving, even though you did hide it underneath the exterior your father molded for you."  
  
"See? You do really belong in Hufflepuff." Harry tried at a feeble joke.  
  
"...Not the time for jokes Harry." Draco said softly, no hint of anger in his voice. Draco shook Celia's hands off of his, no longer enjoying the contact. He turned and began to pace around the office, running shaking hands through his hair.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Emma, Skye, and Patrick fell through the door. All of them wore various cooking pots or frying pans on their heads, long metal spoons in each of their hands.  
  
Skye swung her ladle around her as if it were a sword. "I'll kick his ass! I'll lay the ladle smackdown on him!"  
  
"Yo mini man!" Patrick said as he puffed up his chest, "We'll show him what for!"  
  
"I'll stick this spatula so far up his ass he'll cry for mercy!" She glared as she looked around. "We'll get that Enrico too... crazy fucker... touch my gay boy will you? Not on my watch." She cried as she brandished her own weapon.  
  
Draco immediately burst out in heartfelt laughter. Holding his stomach as he his laughter began to die down into short fits of giggles. A giggling Draco was a happy Draco. He advanced on his friends taking them all into a hug. "I love you guys!" He smiled as he wiped his eyes standing back.  
  
"What about me?" Harry whined as he lightly stomped his foot.  
  
"And the boss means nothing?" Celia smirked as she crossed her arms once more.  
  
"GROUP HUG!" Patrick and Skye screamed together, running towards Harry and Celia.  
  
Taking Harry in his arms, Draco smiled as he felt his friends enclose on him, their warm energy pulsating through his body. Looking up, Draco grinned before kissing Harry's lips. Thanking whatever God was watching over him that he had Harry and his friends by his side.  
  
Ending the kiss, Harry smirked. "I think I saw a porno like this once..."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes as the huge group hug ended.  
  
"Who's watching the store...?" Celia questioned.  
  
"Ermmm...." Skye glanced towards the door furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
"Who cares? They can make their own coffee." Emma said as she shook her fist in the general direction of the customers.  
  
"Mmmm... very funny. Get back out there." Celia frowned, ushering her staff towards the door, stopping Draco as he made to go with them. "You can have the rest of the day off, dear. Don't even think about coming back to work until you're settled enough to handle it. Harry, take good care of him for me."  
  
"Will do, Ma'am." Harry said as he motioned to tip an imaginary hat causing Celia to laugh.  
  
"Thank-you, Harry." She smiled then paused, "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."  
  
Draco and Harry did not need to be told twice, and they both got out of the store as quickly as they could waving goodbye to the three newly dubbed stooges. Once inside Harry's car, Draco asked what they were going to do since he had the rest of the day off.  
  
"Well..." Harry responded, "Cole and Luke said something about going out to dinner then back to my place to watch a few movies... does that sound alright?"  
  
"Like a double date?"  
  
"...Sure." Harry grinned as he started up the car. "As long as you promise not to ditch me and latch yourself on to Cole."  
  
"It wouldn't be me doing the latching." Draco laughed as Harry drove away from the quaint little coffee shop. "Truthfully, Cole scares me sometimes."  
  
"You're not the only one. I think I screamed the first time he tried to kiss me..." Harry said furrowing his eyebrows. "Back then his hair was completely green and blue, he wore bright makeup and had a thing for leather and leopard print clothing..."  
  
"Well if I saw that coming towards me, I'd probably scream too." Draco said thoughtfully then added, "God he must have clashed horribly."  
  
"Ever the fashion genius aren't you?" Harry shook his head laughing as he turned the corner to their street.  
  
"Of course. And as the resident fashion genius, I see that you've made and excellent choice for clothing this morning." He smiled gesturing to the current outfit Harry was wearing.  
  
Harry struck a pose as he got out of the car. "You think?"  
  
"The outfit looks good..." Draco trailed off, "But I'm not sure about the rest..."  
  
Harry scowled slightly before rushing towards Draco, heaving him onto his shoulder as he made for the house. As he walked, Draco flailed every single limb in various directions, nearly kicking Harry in the head, and crotch. Deciding that he didn't want to have a black eye or bruised balls, Harry smacked Draco's butt causing him to cry out in pain.  
  
"OWIE!!!"  
  
"Ahhh... still tender?" Harry said innocently.  
  
"...No!"  
  
"Riiight..." Harry shook his head as he deposited Draco on the couch. "I'm going to call Cole."  
  
Reaching up and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, Draco wrenched Harry onto his lap. Cuddling his face into Harry's chest he purred as he spoke. "Not yet... five more minutes."  
  
"Fneh..." Harry said quietly leaning forward kissing Draco's hair. "So demanding..."  
  
"Oh like you're really putting up a fight."  
  
"What can I say? You're simply too strong." Harry wailed as he dramatically placed a hand to his forehead, Gone with the Wind style.  
  
"Shut-up and kiss me, Miss. Scarlett."  
  
"That's so lame." Harry rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you just said that."  
  
"Shut-up anyway." Draco scowled looking up at Harry.  
  
Harry made a mock face of disgust, "Do I still have to kiss you?"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and stared at Harry a look of 'you better' on his face.  
  
"Would you like me to kiss your toes while I'm at it?" Harry asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"Well... you could skip the feet and kiss something in-between my mouth and feet if you'd like...?"  
  
"Like what...?" Harry watched Draco raise a hand to his temples and press on them. "Ooo... OH!"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows again and glowered at Harry. "You're such an idiot... and your ass is really bony."  
  
"Well you didn't complain last night."  
  
"Yeah well last night you weren't sitting on me were you?" Draco said impatiently, adding, "Are you going to kiss it or not?"  
  
"Erm... huh?"  
  
"Oh Christ!" Draco pushed Harry off of his lap and onto the floor nearly missing the cursed coffee table. "You're hopeless! I'm going to go shower."  
  
"Oh! Can I join you?"  
  
"... No. I don't think it's very proper for a woman such as yourself, Miss. Scarlett, to be coming into the shower on a first date." Draco drawled in a southern accent placing his hand to his chest.  
  
"Okay... that was lame and I'm coming in anyway."  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought... hop to it. Start up the shower."  
  
Harry contorted his face into a grotesque mask, hobbling past Draco, his hands lightly twitching near his chest as he drug his leg behind him. "Yes mahstah."  
  
"My boyfriend is a walking freak." Draco muttered laughing as he followed his lumbering boyfriend down the hall.  
  
Harry turned mid-limp, "Hey! I heard that!"  
  
"I'm aware of that," Draco said through his laughter, "hobble faster, I want my shower nice and hot when I get there."  
  
"Better watch out Draco, or I'll lay a Quazimodo smack down on your tender ass," he turned once more to Draco, a mischievous grin on his face, "I wouldn't drop the soap if I were you..."  
  
"Actually, I was planning on doing just that." Draco grinned as he walked past Harry, swaying his hips slightly. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Well I was planning on doing that too." Harry smiled evilly as he looked out from under his lashes.  
  
The shower to say the least - was very interesting. Standing upright in the shower with his legs wrapped around Harry had just become one of Draco's favorite positions. Harry enjoyed it because Draco had to keep his hands occupied with holding himself up, this in turn not allowing him to scratch Harry's back.  
  
With a towel wrapped around his slender waist, Draco curled up on their bed as Harry sat beside him, the phone in his hand. Burrowing his face into Harry's pillow, Draco was vaguely aware that Harry had made dinner arrangements and set a time on when they would be meeting Cole and Luke. Just as Draco's eyes began to close, Harry smacked Draco's butt cheek, causing Draco to grunt with displeasure.  
  
"If you don't get off my ass, it'll be your fault that I can't sit down to dinner."  
  
Harry laughed, "Just get up sleeping beauty, and get dressed. We're meeting Cole and Luke in an hour."  
  
The boys were dressed and ready in forty-five minutes, and they waited for Cole and Luke in the living room. Draco was wearing a dark green turtleneck shirt in an effort to hide the bite marks on his neck – both old and new. His black formal pants hung just under his hips, leaving only a small amount of the sweater to hide his porcelain stomach. His hair was done neatly, not slicked back with gel – no hair products in it all at Harry's request. His bangs brushed against his forehead, nearly covering his eyes and the rest of his hair lay near the nape of his neck. Harry on the other hand was wearing a pair of dark gray dress pants, and a white collard dress shirt, with black pinstripes, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the shirt un-tucked. Draco had tried for 15 minutes to get Harry's hair to do something, but in the end with much disappointment his hair laid the same way it had his whole life. So Draco settled for styling it with gel.  
  
"When are they going to be here?" Draco asked as he flipped the page of a magazine rather frustratingly as he did not like to wait.  
  
"We still have fifteen minutes until they get here, Draco... hold your horses."  
  
"Mmm... I'd rather hold your horses, thank-you." He grinned as he flipped another page.  
  
"Really? Up for a quickie?"  
  
Draco closed the magazine and stared at Harry, "We just did that an hour ago, can you honestly be horny again?"  
  
"Well I can't help it if I have a high sex drive." Harry pouted, then added, "It's because I'm currently in my sexual peak."  
  
"Yes, yes, Professor." Draco grinned as he scooted closer to Harry on the couch. He ran a finger up Harry's thigh, stopping just before his crotch.  
  
"Mmm... Professor?" Harry drawled as he pulled Draco's leg over his own. "I like that..."  
  
"You would..." Draco leant forward and began to kiss Harry.  
  
Sometime in the midst of their kissing, Draco had ended up straddling Harry and unknowingly gaining a small audience. Cole and Luke had quietly walked into the room and watched the couple kiss quite furiously.  
  
Cole smirked, leaning towards Luke as he watched Draco thrust his hips slightly towards Harry as Harry slipped his fingers into Draco's pants. "Draco looks like a really good kisser..."  
  
Luke glared over at Cole and refrained from smacking him over the head again. "Shut –up Colton."  
  
"Mhm..." Cole walked forward, lent forward slightly, and spoke close to Draco's ear. "Going to let him come up for air anytime soon?"  
  
"...No." Draco spoke softly as he began to kiss Harry again.  
  
"What about dinner?" Cole sat down next to them and crossed his arms watching them French kiss through narrow eyes. "I'm hungry."  
  
Harry lent towards Cole, allowing Draco to kiss his neck. "Give us a minute?"  
  
Luke heaved a sigh and walked towards Cole sitting beside him. Cole smirked and pulled Luke onto his lap. "I bet we can beat them."  
  
Luke suddenly forgot his hunger pains and wrapped his arms around Cole's neck as he looked over at Harry and Draco. "YO! Stop for a second..." They stopped and looked over at him, both their lips bright pink. "We're going to have a make-out contest."  
  
"What?" was the response that came out of Draco.  
  
"A make-out contest. Where two couples... contest with eachother to see which couple can last the longest without having spontaneous sex." Cole informed him already running his hands under Luke's shirt pulling him closer.  
  
Luke and Draco looked at eachother and held out their hands a smirk on their faces. "Deal." They said in unison.  
  
Cole scooted away slightly to give both couples room to move as he settled Luke more firmly in his lap. Luke wrapped his arms around Cole as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend deeply, his tongue running across Cole's bottom lip before joining with the taller man's. Cole ran his hands down Luke's back, coming to a stop on Luke's rear, pulling his closer until both their hips were against eachother.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco had successfully un-buttoned Harry's shirt and was now running his hands over the smooth muscles as they kissed. Harry flicked his tongue out slightly and was rewarded with Draco's own tongue meeting his. As Harry ran his hands up Draco's inner thighs, Draco lightly bit Harry's bottom lip before grinding his thin hips against Harry.  
  
Cole and Luke had somehow moved from the opposite end of the couch onto the floor, Luke still straddling Cole as he worked on the buttons of Cole's shirt. Cole glanced over at Draco and Harry, noticing that Harry had gotten Draco's shirt off and he was now running his hands over the lean muscles of his back. He then felt his own shirt opened and lips on his chest.  
  
Both couples forgot about their reservations at the restaurant. Draco ended the kiss and looked down at the rather hot and heavy couple on the floor.  
  
Smirking, he shook his head. "You loose."  
  
"Huh?" Luke looked up over at Draco with hazy eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
Lifting his leg he shifted off of Harry's lap, laughing slightly when he caught sight of Harry's erection. "His pants are undone. Neither of ours are."  
  
Cole looked down at his pants, seeing his belt laying open as well as his pants. "Luukeee!"  
  
"What?!" Luke gaped as he stared into Cole's eyes.  
  
Cole sat up and smacked him upside the head. "I don't like to loose."  
  
"Well pardon me! No nookie for you tonight." Luke scowled as he tried to get off of Cole.  
  
"AH!" Cole quickly wrapped his arms around Luke's torso and kissed his collarbone. "I'm sorry!" He kissed him again. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"  
  
"That's more like it." Luke replied as he quickly kissed Cole's swollen lips.  
  
Draco ran a hand through his hair, "So now that we've thoroughly missed dinner, what do you want to do?"  
  
Harry tucked his legs in under him, his hands in his lap, "We could just stay here and watch movies or something."  
  
"What about food?" Cole asked, looking over Luke's shoulder, "I'm still hungry."  
  
"Your always hungry..." Luke teased him as he crawled off his boyfriends lap. "Do you have anything we can make here?"  
  
Harry thought about it for a minute, and then answered, "We have frozen pizza, spaghetti stuff, cereal, or bread."  
  
"Good. It's nice to know that you're fridge is well stocked in case you really need it." Luke replied sarcastically.  
  
Draco put his hands on his hips, "Hey! We just haven't been shopping for a while. Sue us."  
  
Cole grinned, "You were probably too busy having sex to worry about food."  
  
"Yes infact we were, and I'm going to make the pizza." Harry sighed as he stood up walking towards the kitchen. "And if you don't want pizza, you can go home."  
  
"Pizza is fine!!!" Cole nearly screamed as he watched Harry round the corner.  
  
Draco shook his head and crossed his legs leaning back on the couch. "You're so loud."  
  
"Tell me about it... from what I've heard – it would be awfully loud if you and Cole ever got together..." Luke rolled his eyes sitting next to Draco. "You want your shirt?"  
  
"...Nah. I'm fine." Draco smiled over at Cole. "We would probably break some sound barrier, huh?"  
  
"Most likely." Cole grinned as he sat in the chair closest to Luke. "I like the new you, Draco."  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Okay... well first of all, sitting there without your shirt on, secondly – talking about your sex life and how loud you are, thirdly – we just had a make out contest." Cole beamed as he tucked his legs underneath his body. "I like to think that Luke and I have something to do with that."  
  
"Well you do really," Draco started, stretching slightly and smirking when he heard Harry curse in the kitchen. "Spending that week with you is probably what really made the difference."  
  
Cole was about to respond when Harry walked into the living room holding his finger in the air shaking it around. "Stupid oven!"  
  
"Did you burn yourself?" Draco asked leaning back looking at Harry in an upside down position over the arm of the couch.  
  
"...Yeah." Harry pouted looking at his finger. "It really hurts."  
  
Draco flipped up and got to his knees, resting his thighs against the arm of the couch. "Come here...." Harry shuffled towards him and watched as Draco took Harry's hand in his and looked at the burn. "Oh it isn't that bad, Harry."  
  
"But it still hurts." Harry pouted again, watching as Draco smirked slightly.  
  
Draco took Harry's finger and put it into his mouth, running his tongue along the irritated and red flesh looking up at Harry as he did so. Draco observed Harry smirk slightly as he watched Draco. Then, pulling his finger from his mouth, Draco asked quietly, "Is that better?"  
  
Harry smiled and hugged Draco quickly, "Much."  
  
"Aww!!" came both Cole's and Luke's voices, "That's so cute!"  
  
Harry flipped them the bird and Draco sniggered.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later, the two couples were sitting in the living room working their way through an extra large meat lover's pizza. Cole was tossing bits of sausage at Luke while pretending to look innocent, Draco grinned when Luke set down his slice of pizza down calming before tackling the pink haired man to the ground. Squealing, Cole flung his arms up in the air, laughing loudly as Luke began to tickle him without mercy.  
  
"If you guys are finished, did you what to watch a movie?" Draco asked, propping his elbow on the coffee table resting his chin in his hand.  
  
Cole let out in enormous yelp before answering, "HELP ME!"  
  
Draco considered this for a moment, and then glanced at Harry, who was enjoying the show as well. Shifting his attention back to the couple on the floor, Draco shrugged, "I think I'd rather watch."  
  
Gasping for air as Luke continued to tickle him, Cole answered, "Y-you SUCK!"  
  
A few minutes later, Luke finally let Cole up, the latter of the two looked thoroughly rumpled and disgruntled. He glared at Draco and Harry before applying himself to his temporarily forgotten pizza slice. "You guys are the worst friends ever," he mumbled, casting a look of annoyance at Luke, "you too."  
  
Luke laughed and kissed Cole's neck, "I love you."  
  
Cole tried to maintain his annoyed look, but when Luke decided to lick his neck he cracked. "Moron... I love you too."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow at Harry, giving him a look that said 'are-you- thinking-what-I'm-thinking?', and Harry replied by grinned at his boyfriend. "Aww!" they both chirped at the same time, "your so cute!"  
  
What ensued could only be described as a free for all wrestle match, no mercy for anyone. They all ended up pinpointing their attack on Cole – not that it was planned like that or anything. Soon enough, Cole had had enough, and screamed out.  
  
"YOU'RE MESSING UP MY SHIRT!"  
  
The three other men soon felt themselves all flying into the couch. Draco was upside down, Harry was lying sideways, and Luke was completely sprawled out in a position that resembled something close to a spread eagle.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Came Harry's startled voice.  
  
"That, was me making you all fuck off." Cole scowled as he stood up fixing his shirt.  
  
"No... but how did you do it?" Harry stood walking towards Cole.  
  
"I was taught by Professor Filtwick... he taught me how to do it. Banishing charms come in handy sometimes you know." he glared at Draco and Luke.  
  
"P...Professor-"  
  
"Filtwick Harry, Filtwick." Draco supplied standing up. "Remember him? He was a teacher Harry... he taught us charms."  
  
"You're mocking me aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." Draco smiled as he crossed his arms. "Cole is a wizard Harry."  
  
"...Oh." His face was blank as he nodded his head slightly looking at Cole. "What house?"  
  
"Ravenclaw!" Cole suddenly chirped, his personality taking a 180degree turn. "Erm... I mean... I was in Ravenclaw. And you were in Gryffindor, and Draco was in Slytherin."  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I told Draco when he stayed at our place... and... yeah." Cole shrugged his shoulders. "It was my last year when you were in 2nd year."  
  
Harry glanced down at Luke, then back to Cole. "Should you be saying this infront of him?"  
  
"He already knows everything about Voldemort, magic, muggles and Hogwarts."  
  
"What the hell were you thinking telling him all that?! He's a muggle Cole! They aren't' supposed to know!" Harry nearly yelled.  
  
Draco stepped in-between Cole and Harry, taking Harry's face in his hands. "Cool your jets," He said softly forcing Harry to look at him. "Luke's not going to tell any one."  
  
"Yeah... no one would believe me away." Luke piped up, saving his own hide.  
  
Again Cole's attitude changed, "So you can just stop yelling at me for telling my BOYFRIEND about my life."  
  
Harry looked at the ground, suddenly embarrassed about what he had said, and Draco let his hands fall from Harry's face. "Sorry..." he said softly, looking up at Cole. "I didn't mean to go off on you like that."  
  
Cole stared at him for a moment, then grinned, "It's okay," then added, "you owe me something expensive and pretty though."  
  
Harry gestured to the couch behind him, pointing at Luke. "That's your gift."  
  
"Fair enough." Cole smiled taking Harry into a quick hug.  
  
The three wizards had forgotten the movies and instead had started to reminisce about their years at Hogwarts, with Luke asking many questions. Questions that were usually followed by fits of laughter, then explained in detail by each of the men – each of them adding something that the other had not. By the end, Luke knew enough to be a wizard himself except that he lacked the magical ability to be able to perform the spells and enchantments. Luke and Cole had spent the night in the spare bedroom, as it was nearly 3 in the morning when they had finally quieted down. The four friends were now closer than they had been before, as secrets no longer lay between them.  
  
**-FADE TO BLACK-**  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	13. Chapter 13

Kylia: So... I just read that some people miss the weird little conversations that we have at the end of our chapters. I promise that we will continue to do this, it's just that we have been either too tired to, drunk, or wordless. So... yeah.  
  
Raei: Also I'd like to let you all know that Kylia is going home tomorrow night. (LE SOB!!!!) So the chapters won't be coming very frequently (that word took me forever to spell...), ANYWAY... we'll probably only update once a week after Monday, and if she doesn't get the time off of work maybe only once every two weeks. I know how sad this will make all of you, but trust us – it'll be fine... you'll survive. In the meantime – our personal stories will be updated much more frequently. Yes. Good times shall be had.

* * *

It was now nearing October 31st, and that found Draco and Harry planning a birthday party for Luke and Cole on Halloween night. Since they were born only one day apart, Cole being born on October 31st and Luke being born on November 1st, it was simpler to hold a birthday party for them on the same day.  
  
Currently, Draco was knee deep in paper garlands of black and orange as he sat in the middle of the living room of his and Harry's home. He had a few pins in his mouth and a scowled expression on his face. He did not like setting up parties. He would much rather just go to one with all the work already done.  
  
"Why do I not see you helping, Potter?" Draco glared up at Harry who was currently sitting on a chair looking through a newspaper.  
  
"Because I'm cooking," He said very matter of factly. "cooking a huge cake."  
  
"My ass you're cooking a damn cake! Get down here or I'll stab you where you don't want to be stabbed with multiple pins."  
  
"Feisty." Harry growled as he sat down beside him. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Uhhh... how about no for an answer." Harry said as he picked up one of the orange streamers. "Why are all of these just sitting here? Shouldn't they be hanging on the wall...?"  
  
"I am going to kill you, Potter." Draco growled through clenched teeth. He launched himself onto Harry and attempted to poke him in the eye with a pin.  
  
Harry let out a cry of surprise as he fought to keep Draco's hands away from his face, using most of his strength to hold both Draco's wrists in his hands. "Draco!"  
  
"What?!" Draco asked, his hand poised just over Harry, "I'm trying to kill you if you hadn't noticed!"  
  
Harry laughed suddenly, and he held Draco's arms by his side, "You honesty think that you're going to kill me using a freaking pin? You really are a house wife!"  
  
Draco dropped the pin and settled for ramming his knee into Harry's crotch. As Harry yelped with pain, Draco stood up and looked down at his suffering lover, "Damn straight. Don't ever call me that again, Potter."  
  
Harry whimpered as Draco headed towards the kitchen. 'Damn that little shit' he thought as he struggled to get up 'who would have thought that such a skinny guy could be so ruthless?'.  
  
Draco stood at the sink washing his hands, and as he looked up he saw Skye and Emma walking up the driveway. Smiling, Draco grabbed for the dishtowel and nearly ran towards the front door. Upon opening the door, Draco found himself being smothered in hugs and kisses.  
  
"Hello baby!" Skye squealed as she kissed his cheek. "How're you?"  
  
"Err..." Draco barley had a chance to answer as he felt lips on his own.  
  
"Hello Draco!" Emma smiled as she leant back from the kiss. "Yes, how are you?"  
  
Draco whimpered as Emma and Skye pushed him aside walking into the house. "I'm... fine. I feel a bit violated though..."  
  
"Nonsense! Where's Harry?" Emma waved her hand as she hung her coat up in the closet.  
  
"On the floor in the living room..."  
  
"Why?" Skye crossed her arms looking towards the living room. "Why is he on the floor?"  
  
"Because I kneed him in the crotch for being a smartassed git." Draco smiled slightly as Emma walked past him following Skye to the living room.  
  
Harry had made it as far as the couch when Skye and Emma came into the room, and was now curled up on his side clutching his lower regions. Emma let out a gasp as she walked over to Harry and put a hand on his head. Turning, she gave Draco her best 'I am your mother so you had better listen to me' look.  
  
"Draco! What the hell did you do?" she asked.  
  
"As I said, I kneed him in the crotch," he paused then added when Emma glared at him, "What!? He called me a housewife and wouldn't help with the decorations!"  
  
Skye was about to scold him as well, when they heard a meek voice from the couch, "I...am in soo much pain right now...."  
  
Both girls gasped and went to Harry, equal looks of sympathy on their faces. Skye glanced at Draco and said in a matter of fact tone, "You do realize that if he's permanently damaged, you won't be getting any sex for a while right?"  
  
Draco blinked. He had never thought of that possibility. He immediately walked over to Harry and crouched down beside him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You damn well should be, because let me tell you... OW!" Harry whined as he sat up slowly.  
  
"Oh Christ, stop milking it. I've been kneed just as hard as you were and it wasn't half as bad as your making it out to be." Draco rolled his eyes helping Harry onto the couch.  
  
"Fine! But did the person who kneed you have seriously bony knees?!"  
  
Draco stood and put his hands on his hips scowling. "Are you saying I'm too skinny?"  
  
Taking initiative, Skye stepped in-between the two verbally sparring men, "Okay, you two need to stop fighting. You sound like a bickering married couple moments away from loosing all their teeth," she said crossly, "Harry, quit complaining about your dick, and Draco, you stop acting like an asshole!" taking a deep breath, she added, "this will be a happy fucking party! Whether you like it or not!"  
  
Draco clamped his mouth shut and looked at Harry who had done the exact same thing.  
  
"Does anyone smell something burning?" Emma questioned as she sniffed the air.  
  
Harry squealed and ran into the kitchen, leaving behind three very concerned people, who after a moment's pause, ran in after him. Upon entering the smoke filled kitchen, Skye, Emma, and Draco found Harry looking down at a slightly black cake that drooped to one side. His face was full of disappointment, as he hung his head.  
  
"That was my first cake," he mumbled sadly, "it's all gone..."  
  
Draco felt a pang of guilt as he walked over and poked the ruined cake, "You really were baking a cake. I thought you were just being a smartass."  
  
Harry looked up at him, "It's gone..."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes dear, all gone."  
  
Emma let out an exasperated sigh and pushed passed them both, "We'll just make a new one."  
  
Harry groaned, "This took me hours to do!"  
  
Emma smacked him upside the head, "Then I'll make it! You shouldn't be cooking anyway if you're so bad at it!"  
  
Skye chirped in, "Yeah, let Emma make it. That way at least it'll be eatable!"  
  
Draco scowled at his friend's rudeness and put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Come on, I'll help you get rid of it."  
  
"...Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." Draco smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek as he picked up the cake. "Come with me."  
  
Harry followed Draco into the backyard pouting at the loss of his cake. Draco began to lead him towards the garbage when Harry stopped him.  
  
"You're just going to throw it away?"  
  
"Err... Yes. That's what you do with spoiled food, Harry." Draco raised an eyebrow as Harry's face fell. He began to laugh and added, "What did you want to have a burial service for it or something?"  
  
"Well... yeah." Harry said as he looked down picking at his fingernails.  
  
"You're kidding me?" Draco shook his head and began to walk towards the flowerbed. "If people knew the real you they would be highly disappointed. Mourning the loss of a freaking cake."  
  
"Well it was my first cake!" Harry protested walking up beside Draco.  
  
"It was a cake Harry! IT WAS A CAKE! A FREAKING CAKE!"  
  
"You don't love me or the cake do you?" Harry whined as his eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
"I love you, Harry! Because you're not made of flour!" Draco said as he picked up the shovel walking towards Harry. "Dig a hole and make yourself useful Miss. Potter. Let's get this funeral over with."  
  
Harry dug a hole big enough to fit the burnt, lopsided cake. Draco shook his head as he dropped it into the hole rather carelessly. He heard Harry squeak in protest as he reached towards the fallen cake, which was now completely flat. Draco rolled his eyes and swiped the shovel out of Harry's hands, as he proceeded to load up the end with dirt – Harry stopped him.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
"...What do you mean?"  
  
Harry gestured towards the cake. "To the cake! Say something about the cake!"  
  
Draco stared at Harry with a blank face. He raised his eyebrow and looked down at the pathetic pastry. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Ehm... It was a fine cake, it was a lopsided cake, and it was burnt cake," He paused and cursed himself for what he was saying. "It's now a dead cake." He looked at Harry from the corner of his eye and glared. "Let it rest in peace."  
  
"Well you don't have to be so mean about it!" Harry protested as Draco dropped the pile of dirt on the cake.  
  
"It's a bloody, freaking, CAKE! How many times do I have to say that?!" Draco nearly screamed as he covered the rest of the pastry with more dirt.  
  
"Heeyyy...... dead cat?" Patrick came up behind them with a smoke hanging out of his lips.  
  
"No. A cake." Harry sighed forcing back a sob.  
  
"Whoa..." Patrick looked over at Draco and scowled. "Why did you kill it mini- man?"  
  
"Why does everyone always look to ME?!" Draco kicked dirt onto the cake.  
  
Patrick narrowed his eyes, raising his eyebrows pointing a finger at Draco and shaking his hand slightly from side to side. "I dunno... you just got that look."  
  
"I have a look that says 'I ruthlessly kill cakes' on my face?!"  
  
"Yeah... kinda." Harry spoke up shrugging.  
  
"If you keep that up Potter, you'll be next." Draco scowled as he stuck the shovel into the dirt where the cake was completely buried.  
  
"I'm in an abusive relationship..." Harry whined as Draco advanced on him. Harry's eyes widened and he jumped behind a very hazy Patrick.  
  
"Whoa man, watch were you're grabbin'." He smirked as he took a drag of his smoke.  
  
"Where are you from? California?" Harry asked as he stood back.  
  
"Naaah... Canada." He shrugged and smiled. "I need food... muchies are setting in."  
  
Draco and Harry watched Patrick stumble towards the door with their eyes narrowed. Draco looked over at Harry who was grinning widely.  
  
"What the hell are you smiling about? You just lost your first cake." Draco scowled crossing his arms.  
  
"So? Who cares about a cake... I just wanted to see if you'd actually hold a funeral for it." He grinned. "And you did, that means you love me."  
  
Draco pursed his lips and raised his eyebrow, unfolding his arms and flicking Harry very hard in the forehead. "You're a git and I hate you."  
  
Harry rubbed his forehead for a second, but then leant on Draco's shoulder looking up at him, with his hands clasped under his chin and his eyes wide. "No you don't..."  
  
Draco flicked him again, but this time on the nose. "Yes I do, now get into the house you little shit before I assault you with the shovel."  
  
Harry skipped away with his hands at his sides flapping around chanting 'He loves me! He loves me! He loves me!'. Then, as soon as he started to skip, he tripped and fell to his knees.  
  
Draco burst out laughing and nearly topped to the ground, his eyes tearing up to badly that he could barely see out of them. Crawling over to his stunned boyfriend, Draco sat back on his heels and looked at Harry. "Serves you right for making me bury a cake." He choked out through his laughter.  
  
Harry brushed his hands together and replied. "Owwie."  
  
Draco went into another fit of laughter as he dragged Harry to his feet, "Come on muffin. Let's get your knees cleaned up."  
  
Harry frowned as he let Draco half carry him into the house, "You sound like a mother."  
  
Draco choked, "I do not!" he paused and said proudly, "I sound like a housewife."  
  
Harry flung out his hand and cuffed Draco on the back of the head. "Stupid head."  
  
A few hours, two bandaged knees, a half-baked Patrick, and two bickering girls later, Draco and Harry's home was fully decorated for the birthday party. The four friends sank onto the couch, exhausted. Skye and Emma were covered in flour and various other cooking materials, having made the cake and the rest of the dinner as well, and both were holding a glass of vodka. Patrick hadn't done much of anything except help hang decorations that Harry and Draco couldn't reach, all the while with a smoke drooping from the side of his lips. Draco had somehow managed to get a streamer stuck in his hair, stabbed with multiple pins in his fingers and a rather large bruise on his leg where Harry had kicked him by accident. Harry was the best for wear, as he had stayed out of the way most of the time.  
  
Cole and Luke arrived a short while later, and once they entered the house, they looked around in shock. Cole went into the living room and found everyone sprawled out in various positions.  
  
"What the hell happened?" he asked as he picked up a discarded streamer, "looks like a bomb went off."  
  
"Your freaking birthday party happened," Skye muttered, "hope you like it."  
  
"I DO! I love it!" Cole smiled as Luke came into the room. "Look what they did for us Luke!!"  
  
"You... made a mess of your house for us?" Luke cocked his eyebrow as he looked around the room. "That's so... nice of you."  
  
Draco sat up and glared at Luke. "No... for your information we spent all day trying to make this place nice for you and here you come in telling us it looks like a mess? What kind of friend are you?"  
  
"The kind that... was joking?" He smiled quickly trying to recover from his earlier mistake. "I love it. Really I do... thank-you all so much."  
  
"Now you're starting to sound like you won an Oscar." Emma scowled.  
  
"Dude! He won an Oscar?" Patrick laughed as he pointed at Luke. "Way to go man!"  
  
Everyone else in the room gave a collective sigh as they began to tidy up the mess surrounding their feet. Soon enough everything was clean and once again, Cole and Luke applauded their friends for the party and decorations. The time had come for dinner to be served, and the friends all sat down in the kitchen to eat, drink, and be merry.  
  
As soon as everyone had their plates full of food, and their glasses full of wine, Harry stood to make a toast.  
  
Smiling, he held up his glass. "Greetings, salutations, and what up. Thank- you to Emma and Skye for the food, Draco for the decoration ideas, Patrick for... his happy presence," at this Patrick smiled and held up his glass. "Ehm... And last but not least, Thank-you to the birthday boys for actually showing up and pretending to like everything we've done. Happy birthday, you two."  
  
Cole smiled widely and took a hold of Luke's hand under the table holding up his glass. Everyone else had raised their glasses clinking them all together.  
  
Skye looked up from her chicken and gestured to Luke with her fork. "You're a quarter of a century old now."  
  
"Yes... thank-you for that marvelous insight to my life." Luke said sarcastically, and then added, "I was just waiting for someone to point that out."  
  
"Oh don't be such a prude." Cole cut in, "Now we can lord it over those youngsters."  
  
"I resent that. I'm older than you, Colton and Lucas." Emma smiled taking a bite of her chicken.  
  
"Must you use our full names?" Luke asked with displeasure.  
  
"Yes... only their mothers call them by their full names." Draco smiled taking a sip of his wine.  
  
"Well... I certainly have a lot of mothers then." Cole said quietly narrowing his eyes. "Some of them being men..."  
  
Dinner was finished, and Draco and Harry had started the dishes, everyone but Luke and Cole were milling about in the kitchen talking.  
  
"Take that!" Harry laughed as he splashed Draco with a handful of bubbles.  
  
Blinking, Draco whined, "Heyyy... you sunk my battleship!"  
  
"...What?"  
  
"AH-HA!" Draco splashed him back, more bubbles flying about the sink. "Caught you off guard!"  
  
Harry scooped up a handful of soap and plopped it onto Draco's head, much to his displeasure. Draco retaliated by doing the exact same thing, only mixed with vast amounts of water. The two men started to bat at eachother with soapy hands, ending up locked in a kiss. They didn't hear the air pop around them, nor the room fall completely silent around them.  
  
"Goodness Draco, you certainly have acquired tastes." Came a drawling voice.  
  
Draco slowly turned towards the invading voice, and his face fell with disbelief and horror, as did his heart. He felt his whole body begin to tremble as he stared into the malicious silver eyes of his father. Lucius Malfoy stood in the middle of the kitchen, dressed in his usual finery, his staff like walking stick held in his leather-clad right hand. His once clear, pale skin was scarred badly, leaving long slash marks across the side of his cheek. The rest of his face was slightly bumped and raised as if he was still recovering from burns. Everyone in the kitchen except for the two standing infront of Lucius had been frozen, they were unable to move – but they heard every word that was said.  
  
"What? No welcome for your father?" Lucius smiled as he advanced on Draco.  
  
Harry, who had just slipped out of his initial shock, stood in front of his lover and growled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Lucius laughed, "Don't be a fool boy. I came here for my son."  
  
Draco held onto the back of Harry's shirt, his heart caught in his throat, any words that he would have said if he had the courage died.  
  
"You wouldn't keep a father from his son, now would you Mr. Potter?"  
  
"A father like you doesn't deserve Draco as a son." Harry snarled advancing on Lucius, making sure to keep Draco behind his body.  
  
"You dare insult me?" Lucius snapped back taking his wand out of his cane.  
  
"You insult yourself by referring to yourself as a father." Harry spoke in a low growl, unaware that Draco had stepped out from behind him.  
  
"I killed you..."  
  
"When you kill someone dear boy, make sure that they are dead before you leave." Lucius turned his attention to his trembling son. "It's quite sad really, hiding behind someone and being to frightened to approach me... especially one such as Harry Potter."  
  
"At least he's brave enough to love me, and stay by my side – unlike you... you pitiful excuse for a father." Draco narrowed his eyes at his father.  
  
Curling his lip up in disgust, Lucius pointed his wand at his son, "CRUCIO!"  
  
In a split second, Harry had stepped in front of Draco shielding his body with his own and was hit by the curse instead. He dropped to the floor and screamed in pain.  
  
"HARRY!" Draco fell to the floor beside Harry, his eyes beginning to tear as he held the jerking man in his arms. "Harry! Harry remember what you've been taught!" Harry's body stiffened slightly in Draco's arms as their eyes met.  
  
Harry gasped as his body was racked with a pain so great that it took his breath away from a moment. Somehow, he was able to reach out a hand towards Draco, and as it brushed against his lovers pale tear stained cheek, Harry whispered, "Leave..."  
  
"Why do you bother, Draco? How could anyone ever love someone like you." Lucius laughed slightly, taking a step towards them.  
  
Just as Lucius raised his wand again, pointing it at Draco he felt an enormous weight on his back, forcing him to drop his wand. Cole took his chance and dove for the wand as Luke held the man's neck in his arms.  
  
Laughing loudly, Lucius growled at Cole who was pointing the wand at his throat. "What are you going to do? You're a muggle."  
  
"Knowing all I do about you, your intellect really lets me down, Lucius." Cole smirked as his eyes shifted to Luke. "Let him go."  
  
"Are you nuts?!" Luke shouted towards Cole.  
  
"Let. Him. Go." Cole's voice lowered dangerously as he snarled. "Now."  
  
Luke stared at his boyfriend for a moment, and once Cole had nodded at him, he let go of Lucius and stepped to the side. Standing up and straightening his hair Lucius reached into his cloak, and taking out a dagger, he turned abruptly and drove it deep into Luke's abdomen. Looking towards Cole, Luke's hands closed around the wound and he fell to the floor.  
  
Cole's eyes filled with tears as they shifted from Luke's motionless body to Lucius' grinning face.  
  
Lucius scoffed, wiping the bloody dagger off on his cloak, "Well... that wasn't much of a challenge. You muggles should know better."  
  
"I am no muggle." Cole spoke through clenched teeth, his vision blurred as he once again pointed the wand to Lucius' throat. "You'll pay for what you've done..."  
  
"Is that so?" Lucius laughed, tucking his dagger back into his cloak. "You don't even know what a wand is, let alone how to use it."  
  
"...Avada Kedavra." Cole spoke in an eerily calm voice as he watched the green light shoot from the end of the wand and into Lucius' body. Dropping the wand, Cole vaguely heard Draco behind him, as he walked towards Luke's body.  
  
Falling to his knees, he took Luke in his arms and held him close, tears falling freely from his eyes and onto Luke's face. Rocking him back and forth, Cole repeated the words 'I love you' over and over into Luke's hair as he cried.  
  
Harry took a deep ragged breath and crawled towards Luke, with Draco not far behind. Harry lightly wiped the hair away from Luke's forehead as he pushed Cole away from him. Draco took a hold of Cole's shaking body and held him in a tight hug.  
  
"Trust Harry..." Draco whispered into Cole's ear as he hugged him, "Everything will be alright."  
  
Cole's sobbing became louder as he cried out, "How can it be alright!" he pushed away from Draco roughly and stood, his eyes red and angry, "the only man that I ever loved is dead because of you and your fucking father!"  
  
Draco rose and held out his hand in pleading towards his distressed friend. "Cole..." he started, but was cut off suddenly.  
  
"No!" Cole shouted as he pulled his arm back and punched Draco in the jaw, and with that, he left the room.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and smiled when Luke opened his eyes. "He's going to regret that..."  
  
"...Luke..." Draco said slowly in disbelief.  
  
Sitting up, Luke blinked his eyes and looked down at the pool of blood around his body. He glanced over at Harry, then Draco, and around the room. "Where's Cole?"  
  
Draco pointed towards the livingroom as his other hand rubbed his jaw. When Lucius was killed, everyone had come out of the trance, and they all now watched as Luke stood up and stumbled towards the livingroom. Luke walked slowly towards Cole, whose blood-covered hands were running through his hair as he wept. Kneeling down infront of Cole, Luke spoke softly.  
  
"Hey there..."  
  
Cole looked up and his face went white. "You're dead..."  
  
"Would a dead guy look this hot?" Luke smiled as he motioned down to his body.  
  
Cole smiled widely and flung himself at Luke, holding him in a tight hug, causing Luke to be winded. Gasping a little, Luke recovered quickly, wrapping his arms around Cole's body.  
  
"I thought I lost you." Came Cole's shaky voice.  
  
"Yeah...some birthday party huh?" Luke asked, "We didn't even get a chance to open our presents."  
  
Cole laughed, just as the rest of the party guests came into the room. Everyone except Draco and Harry looked traumatized from the night's events. It wasn't every day that they saw wizards dueling, a man writhing in pain without even being touched, nor had they seen a man stabbed and recover minutes later with no trace of it happening.  
  
"This... has got to be the strangest party I have ever been to..." Skye said as she dropped to the floor beside the fireplace, "aren't you in pain?" she asked Luke.  
  
He ignored her.  
  
Shrugging, Skye looked to Harry and Draco, who had sat themselves down in the armchair, Draco in Harry's lap. His fingers absently playing with the front of Harry's shirt, Draco rested his head against the crook of Harry's neck as his boyfriend stared at the wall in front of him.  
  
"...That hurt." He said.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, but resisted the urge to say anything to him, choosing instead to snuggle closer.  
  
The room was silent for a while, each person lost in their own thoughts about what had happened, when they heard a knock on the front door. No body wanted to move, so Harry flung his hand towards the door and opened it with magic, for he really didn't care if he used his powers in front of anyone anymore. When Celia walked into the living room a look of questioning shock on her face, everyone's breath let out and then, the dreaded question Celia could have asked came.  
  
"What happened here?" she said.  
  
"Well you see..."  
  
"This guy with wicked long hair..."  
  
"Froze us all! It was so weird!"  
  
"Then he threw the Crucio curse at me..."  
  
"I stepped infront of him, and holy shit does that curse hurt..."  
  
"I jumped on his back... got stabbed..."  
  
"Used the killing curse..."  
  
"Healed him..."  
  
"And now we all sit here." Draco finished. "Dead body is in the kitchen."  
  
"Oh good... well at least I know what went on." Celia said crossly, "Does any one want to really tell me what happened?"  
  
"It's true. Go look in the kitchen." Harry sighed running a hand through his hair.  
  
Shaking her head, Celia left the living room and approached the kitchen. They heard her say, "Oh my..." and quickly walk back to the livingroom. "What are you planning to do with the body?"  
  
"We haven't thought of that yet." Cole said quietly as he held Luke close to him on the couch, running one hand through his hair, the other creating tiny circles on his boyfriends knee. He placed a kiss to his forehead and smiled to himself.  
  
Draco stood and walked towards Celia. "What do you think we should do, Celia?"  
  
Celia sighed deeply and placed the present she was holding on the coffee table. "This is completely unexpected... but I would expect that it would be wisest to simply take a hold of the body and apparate, leaving him somewhere no one will find him." She finished, crossing her arms. "Can any of you apparate?"  
  
"I can." Harry spoke quietly, rubbing his wrist. "I haven't done it in a very long time though."  
  
"Alright... anyone else?"  
  
Draco raised his hand slowly. "I'm with Harry... I haven't done it since the war."  
  
"I see... do either of you know a place you can leave his body?" Celia stopped suddenly, realizing what she just asked. "That sounded far to curious to be real."  
  
Draco smiled stiffly. "Well, given the circumstances... it sounded completely sane."  
  
"Quite... back to my question. Does anyone-"  
  
"The Forbidden Forest." Harry said quietly standing up. "Let's get it done now... please. I don't like the thought of a dead person in my house."  
  
"Should we make sure he's dead this time?" Luke asked sleepily.  
  
"He's dead... no one survives that curse." Cole said darkly. "No one but Harry Potter."  
  
"I'm leaving. Are you coming, Draco?" Harry scowled as he turned the corner, his voice becoming fainter as he walked.  
  
"...Yeah." Draco followed him into the kitchen and stood silently as he watched Harry pick up his father.  
  
"Take his arm... I'll...er... lead." He said softly grunting under the weight of Lucius.  
  
Draco nodded and cringed as he took Lucius in his arms. He felt the world around him dissolve within seconds, and for a few moments he felt as if he was floating in the air before he was dropped to the ground with a pop.  
  
"Over here." Harry ordered walking in the direction of a thicket. "If anything... the creatures that call this place home will eat his body and we won't have to worry."  
  
"I can't believe you just said that about my father, Harry." Draco said quietly as he dropped his father to the ground. Watching Lucius for a second to make sure his chest wasn't moving, Draco let himself be led away from his father.  
  
Harry emerged from the trees, with Draco not far behind him. Setting off towards the lake, Harry stopped only when there was nowhere else to go but into the icy water. Draco halted just behind Harry, his hands curled into fists that he held under his armpits. He had forgotten that October in England was cold.  
  
They stood in silence for a little while, until Harry noticed that Draco was shivering and took his hand, guiding him to stand right in front of Harry. Wrapping his arms around Draco's slender frame, Harry rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder sighing.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, hoping that it didn't sound as obviously stupid as it sounded, especially since he and Draco had just disposed of Draco's father's dead body.  
  
Draco shrugged, "I'm not sure," he replied slowly, "at first I couldn't believe that he was actually still alive, then I couldn't believe that he died again. Killed by one of my best friends." He took a moment to sigh, then continued. "I'm alright about that he's dead though. He deserved to die," again a pause, "but what I'm not okay about is what he said to me before he was killed."  
  
"About no one ever loving you?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Draco, no matter where you go someone will always be there to love you. And I will always be here to love you, no matter the distance between us," Harry sighed slightly, running a hand through Draco's hair. "Ti amo un piccolo, molto, appassionato, per niente."  
  
"What does that mean...?" Draco asked quietly, snuggling closer to Harry.  
  
"I thought you knew Italian?"  
  
"...I did. I've forgotten most of it though."  
  
Harry nodded his head and took a gentle breath. "'I love you a little, a lot, passionately not at all.'," he paused for a moment. "I read it in a book once."  
  
"....Oh." He turned and looked up into Harry's emerald eyes smiling. "Ti amo anche, voi uomo bello..."  
  
Harry gave Draco a smile and leaned down, pressing his lips to Draco's.

* * *

Kylia: What Draco said was basically I love you. If ya'll wanted to know.  
  
Draco: So... my father is really dead this time?  
  
Raei: Certainly is. No more Luscious Lucius to bug you dear.  
  
Draco: (whistles slightly and picks at his nails.) So... does that mean I get his pimp stick?  
  
Harry: You want his pimp stick...?  
  
Draco: Err... Yes?  
  
Raei: Muchos kinky. (hands him the stick) Careful now, he wields much pimp power.  
  
Draco: (steeples his fingers like Mr. Burns) ...Excellent....  
  
Kylia: Ehe... never mind the little pimp prince (watches as Draco points his pimp stick at Harry grinning) okay... so... yeah. I hope you liked this chapter, as it was written when we were VERY tired and had much fatigue. If those two words mean the same thing, I could really care less... I blame it on sleepiness. (sticks out tongue)  
  
Raei: Yup, that's about it. Catch you all on the flipside. (grins as she clenches onto Patrick's arm.)  
  
Patrick: (lifting an eyebrow and grinning) Heyyy little lady.  
  
Raei: (giggles like a school girl as she walks of with Patrick)  
  
Harry, Draco, and Kylia: (consecutive eye twitches) Eughh... (shudder as they hear more giggling and a slight gasp sounding like _'Oh Patrick!'_ in the distance.)  
  
**-FADE TO BLACK-**  
  
Review's are loved, please and thank-jo0! 


	14. Chapter 14

It was near dawn as Draco and Harry sat close together against a tree, Draco sitting in front of Harry his back to Harry's chest. They had been sitting here since the incident with Draco's father, neither one really wanting to back to Italy where the inevitable questions would start. Draco leaned in closer to Harry as he stifled another shiver, thinking, despite the circumstances, that he would like nothing better than a hot shower and a soft bed.  
  
Harry on the other hand was currently thinking that he had never been so hungry and tired in his life. Well except for those horrible summers spent at the Dursley's. Harry voiced the question floating in both the men's minds.  
  
"Should we go up to the school...?"  
  
"...I don't know." Draco sighed pulling Harry closer to him and shifting his position so that his side was pressed against Harry's chest. "I honestly don't know."  
  
"Well... I'm hungry, and I know your dying for a shower." Harry smiled into Draco' s hair.  
  
"Oh shut-up."  
  
"Well it's true isn't it?" Harry felt Draco's head nod against his chest. "It can't be that bad, I'll bet that McGonagall is headmaster by now. No one else was as qualified as her. Most of the old teachers will still be there – it's where their loyalties lie even after Albus' death." Harry looked down at Draco. "It won't be so bad, Draco."  
  
"But what are people going to think when they see us together? For all they know we're still on a killing eachother basis."  
  
"Well by the looks of it, you don't seem quite ready to tear his head off, Mr. Malfoy." Came a tired voice from behind the tree line.  
  
Draco jumped up in alarm and squinted towards the bushes, thinking that who ever it was, they were coming because of Lucius' dead body. Harry, simply shifted his position so that he was facing the forest, a small smile played on his lips.  
  
"Hello Remus." He said.  
  
Draco looked sharply at Harry before taking a deep breath, "You know him?"  
  
"Draco, he was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in third year," Harry said as he reached his arm out and took hold of Draco's hand, "is your memory that bad?"  
  
Draco pursed his lips and replied, "I... didn't recognize him, that's all."  
  
Remus laughed and came into view. Harry saw that his godfather's dearest friend had a few more scars on his face and was limping a little more than he used to, but other than that, he looked the same as he had when Harry had been thirteen.  
  
"How have you been Harry?" Remus spoke softly as he stopped a few feet shy of the couple.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Okay, I guess. You?"  
  
"I've been well. It's so good to see you again." The Professor smiled as he looked towards Draco. "And you? How have you been?"  
  
"...I've been alright." Draco smiled slightly as he pulled Harry up beside him, holding his hand tight.  
  
"You've changed." Remus said softly looking down at their linked hands. "For the better."  
  
"Harry has a lot, if not everything to do with it." Draco slipped his hand out of Harry's, and slid it around Harry's waist smiling and holding his body close.  
  
"It's amazing what love is capable of doing."  
  
Harry saw the quick look of longing within Remus's eyes, knowing that his old professor was still grieving over having lost Sirius close to five years ago. Harry had also known that their 'friendship' had been something more than that, but never really gave it much thought.  
  
"How are you doing?" Harry asked as Remus suddenly looked away from the couple, "really?"  
  
Remus looked up and smiled sadly at Harry, "I should take you to see the Headmaster," he paused as he walked passed Harry and Draco, placing a hand on both their shoulders, "it's nice to have you here with us again."  
  
The walk through the Forbidden Forest was rather uneventful, for the only dangerous beast they met had been a Thestral. Forty minutes later, Draco and Harry were walking along behind Remus as he led them to the familiar Griffon statue.  
  
"Belkin." Remus spoke softly.  
  
The statue moved slowly, bringing with it the circular staircase. The three men stood close together as the stairs moved, stepping off the stone stairs as soon they had stopped. Looking up, Harry recognized the person who sat infront of him.  
  
He watched as her breath caught in her throat as she stood. "Harry...?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." Harry smiled and let go of Draco's hand as the woman advanced towards him. Harry took the woman in his arms and held her tightly. When the embrace ended, he spoke softly to her. "It's nice to see you again, Headmistress McGonagall."  
  
"Nonsense! Please, call me Minerva." She smiled a rare smile and motioned for Harry, Draco, and Remus to take a seat.  
  
Draco gladly accepted, after hugging her, and sat down in a great huff. "Ohhh... it feels nice to sit in a comfortable chair..."  
  
Harry took his seat, and Remus politely turned it down. Minerva sat down at her chair, and folded her hands together as she lent forward. "What brings you here...?"  
  
"Oh... we just missed it." Harry quickly lied.  
  
"Yeah. We haven't been here in a long time, and it was nice to see it again." Draco agreed, stealing a quick glance at Harry.  
  
"Oh I see. There have been many changes though." She said softly as she cleared her throat.  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked crossing his legs loosely.  
  
"Well Remus resumed his position as DADA teacher, of course... Severus and Dumbledore have passed on." She paused slightly at the hurt that crossed over Draco's features, then continued. "...And Hagrid,"  
  
"Is he still working here?!" Harry said brightly as he lent forward.  
  
"No..."  
  
"You fired him?" Draco asked his old Slytherin charm seeping into his voice.  
  
"Will you let me finish, Mr. Malfoy?" She scowled as she looked over at Draco. "Hagrid was killed in the war."  
  
"You're lying..." Harry said quickly as he took a sharp breath.  
  
"Oh no Mr. Potter... I would not lie about such a thing." Minerva spoke softly, "I am deeply sorry for your loss."  
  
Harry's gaze fell to the floor as he ran a hand through his hair. Hagrid was dead now too, who else was going to die?  
  
"Your scar..."  
  
"Is gone." Harry finished for the old Professor sadly. "It started disappearing after I killed Voldemort. It fully disappeared about a year ago."  
  
"Curious... Would you mind if I took a look at it?"  
  
"Yes. Because there is nothing to look at." Harry said hotly as he looked to the ground.  
  
Minerva was about to retaliate when Draco stood up holding a finger in the air. "Question?"  
  
"...Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Minerva narrowed her eyes slightly at the Slytherin man.  
  
"...Draco. Please..." Draco narrowed his eyes back at her and stepped closer to Harry, placing a hand to his shoulder. "I would like to know if both of us, us meaning my partner and I," Draco squeezed Harry's shoulder and put emphasis on the word partner. "Would be able to have something to eat, shower, and have a place to stay for a while."  
  
"Your partner?" Minerva raised an eyebrow crossing her arms. "I do not see a reason why you have anything to do with Mr. Potter-"  
  
"We have a lot to do with eachother, I assure you." Draco smiled stiffly, and then continued. "And as for being my partner, we've been a couple since June."  
  
"Yes... Draco is tired, hungry, and dirty – and that does not make it easy on my part. I would greatly appreciate it if you would supply us with a room for the night. We won't take up much of your time, Headmistress." Harry added as he stood up, placing a protective arm around Draco's waist.  
  
Minerva cleared her throat, looking away for a moment before she answered, "Harry... Draco..." she paused and frowned at using Draco's first name, "I'll be more than happy to let you stay here. I'll get one of the house elves to bring you something to eat while you clean up," she smiled as she walked out from behind her desk, "you can stay in one of the old teacher's quarters."  
  
Both Harry and Draco nodded at her.  
  
"Thank-you, Minerva." Draco said.  
  
Inclining her head towards the blond man, Minerva smiled tightly, "Think nothing of it. Now, if you'll excuse me," she said as she went over to a small brown owl that Harry and Draco had not seen when they had entered the room, "I'll just send a note to one of the prefects who will show you to your room."  
  
"Thank-you. We'll wait downstairs in front of the Griffon then." Harry said tightly as he turned to walk towards the exit, rotating his head to the side slightly as he spoke. "I apologize for my behavior. But you know how it is when you have lack of sleep."  
  
"...Certainly. Mr. Hawkins will be with you in a moment."  
  
"Alright." Was the response as Minerva heard the door shut.  
  
Draco and Harry waited at the entrance to the Headmaster's room for only 5 minutes before a tall, brown haired boy stood infront of them.  
  
"Good Morning... I have been told that I am to take you to one of the old Professor's rooms, is this correct?"  
  
"Yes." Harry answered simply as he turned to follow the boy down the corridor.  
  
They walked in silence for a moment, before the tall boy spoke again. "Have you ever been here before?"  
  
"...Yes. Once a long time ago." Harry said simply, walking briskly.  
  
"Oh really? When was that?"  
  
"I don't recall conversation being on the agenda when you were told to take us to our room." Draco snapped at the boy, obviously irritated because he was wearing Hufflepuff colors.  
  
The boy stopped for a moment and readjusted his posture standing straight as he began to walk forward again. "Certainly. This way then."  
  
"Thank-you." Harry said as they rounded a corner.  
  
They arrived at the room only a few moments later, the boy holding the door open for them to enter. "Enjoy your stay, then."  
  
"Thank-you..."  
  
"Allen."  
  
"Allen... thank-you Allen." Harry said simply as he shut the door a few seconds before the boy was about to speak again.  
  
"God but he was annoying..." Draco said as he walked towards the already lit fireplace. "I've forgotten how insufferable most of the people here are."  
  
"You're so close minded towards Hufflepuffs." Harry laughed as he stepped up beside Draco.  
  
"Yes... well... that boy just goes to show why I don't like them." Draco huffed as he crossed his arms.  
  
Harry shook his head at his boyfriend, kissed his cheek, and then headed in the direction of the bathroom. That was the best part, he thought, of being a teacher. You got your own personal bathroom.  
  
Stripping out of his dusty, and in some parts, bloody clothing, Harry turned on the hot water. Setting his glasses down on the white marble counter, Harry sighed and smiled to himself before stepping under the water. It wasn't long before he heard Draco enter the room and start to shed his own clothing. They showered quickly together, doing nothing more than scrubbing each other's backs, as they didn't have the energy to do much else. Once dressed in pair of pajamas that presumably the house elves brought up to them, Draco and Harry went back into the bedroom.  
  
Breakfast was waiting for them on a small table beside the fire, and both Draco and Harry flopped down gratefully into the two overstuffed chairs opposite each other. The food was delicious - consisting of sausage, scrambled eggs, toast, and hash browns. There was coffee, to which Draco drank mostly to himself, enjoying the caffeine greatly as he made little noises. Harry watched his lover and laughed, bringing a smile to Draco's face when he did.  
  
"You're so cute in the morning," Harry said, taking a bite of his toast, washing it down with orange juice, "even if you haven't slept in almost twenty-four hours."  
  
Draco grinned and leaned back in his chair, "Coffee is heaven," then looking towards the inviting bed, added with a dreamy expression on his face, "but sleep is God."  
  
Harry laughed once more as he set his food down and stood up, coming around to Draco who now looked as though he would fall asleep any moment. Taking the coffee mug from Draco's hands, Harry placed one arm under Draco's knees and one around his lover's waist, lifting him with hardly any effort. Draco loosely held on to Harry's neck, not even bothering to complain that Harry was carrying him like a child. For the moment, he was happy knowing that he would soon be sleeping.  
  
Setting Draco gently on the feather mattress, Harry un-tucked the covers and pulled them up around his lover. Draco sighed deeply, smiling as he shut his eyes, nestling further into his pillow. Gently shaking his head, Harry went to the other side of the large bed and slipped under the blankets, pulling Draco close to him as he shut the curtains around the bed with a wave of his hand.  
  
On the second day that they had been staying at Hogwarts Harry, and Draco decided to attend one of Remus's classes, ignoring of course the protests, which Remus gave them. Settling themselves to sit on a wooden counter at the back of the class, Draco and Harry watched with delight as Remus began to teach the class of 2nd years, complied of Slytherin and Ravenclaw students.  
  
"As you can see class, we have ourselves some visitors," Remus stated as he motioned to the couple, "I would like you to meet Harry and Draco."  
  
The class murmured a sketchy hello before turning back to face Remus, a few of them casting apprehensive looks back at Harry and Draco. Harry waved at a small girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair, she immediately bust into a round of giggles at the wave.  
  
"You have a significant other, stop hitting on small children." Draco drawled as he watched Remus show the students a Cornish Pixie.  
  
"I'm not! She looked back at me and smiled... so I waved at her. I'm not going to be indecent. I'm still a nice person." Harry rolled his eyes as Remus turned to them. "Sorry, Professor. Carry on."  
  
"Why are they here?" a Slytherin boy asked with the hint of a snarl on his voice. Draco smiled.  
  
"Well, Derek, they are old friends of mine." The Professor said simply.  
  
"Well I get that, but why are they here?" The boy spoke again, gaining a hard look from Remus.  
  
"I will not tolerate you speaking to me in that tone Mr. Wright." Remus spoke as he narrowed his eyes. "2 Days detention." Right away, the boy snapped his mouth shut and looked down at his desk. "Does any one else want to venture to ask more questions?"  
  
The class shook their heads, a few murmers escaping their lips. Harry lent over and whispered in to Draco's ear.  
  
"He wouldn't have ever done that when we were here..."  
  
"Yeah..." Draco nodded in agreement as he watched Remus assign pages for the students to read over and answer. He looked up and smiled quickly when he saw Remus approaching them.  
  
"Are you enjoying the class?" He asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah, it's great. Just like when we had you in 3rd year. Except-"  
  
"For the detentions." Draco finished for him. "You never gave any of us detentions, and we were horrible students."  
  
"Yes... well... That was my first year here. I didn't want to be mean to you."  
  
"You didn't want to be mean...?" Harry stifled a laugh. "Only you would be worried about being mean to a student."  
  
"Well that isn't the case anymore." Draco smiled as he looked at Derek. "Is he the most troublesome student then?"  
  
"...More or less, yes." Remus said slowly as he raised an eyebrow. "He's a lot like you when you were young."  
  
"Really...? May I go speak to him?" Draco asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
"Well I would prefer it if-"  
  
Before could finish, Draco was already on his feet and walking towards the student, calling back to Remus, he winked. "Great! Thanks."  
  
"...Right." Remus cleared his throat and cast an apprehensive look to Draco who was now only a few steps away from the Slytherin boy.  
  
"Ah he won't hurt him or anything, Remus. It'll be fine." Harry paused, "Unless he's giving him pointers...."  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows and turned again to look at Draco, who had engaged the young boy in conversation.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"What do you want?" The boy looked up at him and a sneer appeared on his face. Draco smiled and crossed his arms, looking down at the boy. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"My protégé." Draco smiled proudly.  
  
"You're what...?"  
  
"Protégé, it means that you are following in my footsteps."  
  
"No offense... but who the bloody hell are you?" The boy snapped quickly, turning his position to face Draco.  
  
"Draco, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"...THE Draco Malfoy?!"  
  
Draco cleared his throat as everyone in the Slytherin house turned to look at him. "I... Yes."  
  
"WOW!" The boy fawned over him, "I've heard so much about you!"  
  
"Ehm..." Draco looked around at the growing number of students. "Why...?"  
  
"Look at this!" The boy pulled out a book with Draco's picture on the front.  
  
"Uuuhh... where and why did you get and or make that?" Draco said quickly as he yanked the book out of Derek's hands.  
  
"Oh! It's a documentation of all the things you've ever done at Hogwarts."  
  
"How... how do you... everything?" Draco said as he looked through the book stopping at one page in particular. "How did you know about this...?"  
  
The boy pulled the book down and glanced quickly at the page. "Oh that time you were attacked by the Hippogriff? Everyone knows about that." Derek stood up and sat on the desk. "About how you nearly lost your arm to the putrid beast, and how you nearly got that half-giant fired."  
  
"Actually, what really happened was-" Harry called from the back of the room.  
  
"SHUT-UP!" Draco yelled as he pointed at Harry. "You are NOT going to ruin this for me, Potter!"  
  
"...Potter...?" Derek grabbed the book and flipped through the pages until he found a picture of a schoolboy with messy black hair and round glasses. "Hey you!" The boy snapped quickly and pointed to the ground near him. "Come here!"  
  
Harry looked at Remus, then back to the boy. "Are you addressing me?"  
  
Derek rolled his eyes. "Yes."  
  
Harry looked down at his fingernails and began to pick at them. "Then you will address me as Mr. Potter, thank-you. And be nice about it when you call for me."  
  
Derek looked up at Draco and was about to speak, before Draco cut in. "Just do what he says."  
  
"Fine..." Derek took in an irritated breath. "...Mr. Potter... can you please come over here?"  
  
"... You are a snotty little kid aren't you?" Harry spoke as he looked up from his nails. "You really should talk to this boy, Remus." Harry stood and walked towards the group of students who had vacated their seats and now were all clustered around Draco's legs. Harry stopped a few inches away from Draco and crossed his arms. "What do you want?"  
  
Derek held up the book and glared at the pages, then looked up at Harry. He repeated the process three more times before he closed the book and loudly proclaimed: "This is Harry Potter."  
  
"Uh-huh..." Harry looked down at the boy and raised his eyebrows. "And...?"  
  
"You're Draco Malfoy's mortal enemy..." A girl spoke up as she pointed at him.  
  
"Say's you." Draco spoke simply and moved closer to Harry.  
  
"... I don't get it." Derek furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
Remus spoke loudly from the back of the classroom. "Okay... everyone back to your seats," and when no one moved, he nearly screamed. "NOW!"  
  
The students skittered away from their current positions and all fell into their chairs looking forward with their hands clasped infront of them, resting on the desktop.  
  
"Impressive." Draco smiled as Remus walked to the front of the class. "You've trained then well."  
  
"Indeed." Remus replied quickly.  
  
"Right... to the back of the class, Draco." Harry quickly took his hand and led him to the wooden counter they were sitting on earlier. It still hadn't dawned on the students that they were a couple. "...Kids are stupid these days." Harry whispered into Draco's ear causing him to laugh aloud.  
  
Draco quickly clamped a hand over his mouth as Remus shot him a look. "Sorry, Professor. Teach on."  
  
"One more interruption boys and you'll-"  
  
"Find ourselves in detention?" Harry offered, with a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Right... out of my class."  
  
Draco burst out laughing and began to whine. "But Sir... I don't wanna..."  
  
Everyone in the class began to laugh. Remus glared at Draco and Harry, causing the bench they were sitting on to snap in half, causing them to fall onto the hard stone ground. Harry cursed loudly as his butt hit the stone, receiving a collective gasp of shock from the students.  
  
"As I said... out of my class." Remus crossed his arms. "Now, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Yes Professor..." Harry drawled as he stood up rubbing his butt and helping Draco to his feet. "That really hurt."  
  
"I expect that it would. Out Potter." The Professor scowled and pointed towards the door.  
  
"We're moving as fast as we can with cracked tail bones, Remus!" Draco snapped back as he helped Harry towards the door.  
  
The boys had left the room in a state of collective disarray. As they closed the door, they heard a girl repeat what Draco had said when Remus had asked them to open their textbooks – earning herself 2 days detention.  
  
Harry and Draco spent the rest of the morning walking around the school and surrounding grounds before they heard the bell, which had sounded for lunch. When they had walked into the Great Hall, all of the students had turned to look at them.  
  
"...This I don't like." Draco whispered into Harry's ear. "It's really creepy."  
  
"...Yeah..." Harry nodded walking towards the front of the Great Hall, watching as hundreds of eyes followed them. "Look... over there." Harry pointed to two empty seats. "Looks like they've set up a place for us to eat."  
  
"Mmm... why don't these kids look away?!" Draco said impatiently as he followed Harry.  
  
A 7th year student grasped Harry and Draco's clothing. "Excuse me..." she turned to face them. "Is it true that you are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"...Yes." Harry answered for the both of them in an irritated tone.  
  
"Is it also true that you used to hate eachother?"  
  
"...Yes..." Draco answered this time, then lent forward, and looked into her eyes. "Why are you asking so many questions?"  
  
"Because I can. Just one more?" She smiled slyly, knowing they would have to answer.  
  
"... I'd rather that you-"  
  
She cut Harry off, "Are you a couple?"  
  
Draco and Harry widened their eyes and looked at eachother then back at the girl.  
  
"That's none of your business." Draco snarled at her.  
  
"So it's true then?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and grasped Draco's forearm, leading him away. "Yes. Now eat your darts."  
  
"...Darts?"  
  
"Means food. Stuff it in your face and shut up." Draco snapped at her, enjoying the look of shock on her face.  
  
Once seated at the head table with the Professor's and Headmistress, Harry and Draco both reached for their plates, ignoring the looks they received from the students in front of them.  
  
"This is just too weird..." Draco muttered as he took a drink of pumpkin juice.  
  
"I know..." Harry replied.  
  
Suddenly, a slightly high-pitched voice came from beside Draco, "I like the way you handled that son."  
  
Draco turned, expecting to see a little old lady in a knitted sweater with horn-rimmed glasses, someone who would look a lot like Dolores Umbridge. He was shocked to see a relatively young man with short hair and hazel eyes staring at him.  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco asked politely, trying to ignore the sudden image of the man in a purple knit sweater.  
  
"I said, I liked the way you handled that girl," the young man said, "Halle is one of those girls that asks too many questions for her own good. She's constantly on the search for knowledge that astounds many scholars."  
  
"Well... described that way, she sounds like... Hermione." Harry smiled sadly and looked back down at his food. "She would have liked to have been friends with that girl then."  
  
"Hermione? Hermione Granger?" The man asked quietly.  
  
"Yes... she died in the war."  
  
"Are you certain? Because I just saw her this morning..." The professor said quite startled.  
  
"...What?!" Harry coughed as he tried to swallow the rest of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Yes... she's taken over Professor Binn's position teaching History," the Professor said looking very concerned at Harry. "Are you alright? You've gone white..."  
  
Harry stood abruptly. "Where is she?!"  
  
"Fourth floor... but why would you want to go up there right now?"  
  
"I just... it's..." Harry cursed and shoved his chair out of his way as he sprinted out of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco calmly took a bite of his food and swallowed. "Old friend, he's fine. Moments away from having a heart attack... but he's fine."  
  
"...Oh... good..." Came the meek response from the Professor.  
  
Harry rounded the corner and ascended the stairs to the fourth floor, jumping over the trick step. His heart was in his throat as he got to the top of the stairs, looking left and right. He grabbed a passing student, "Where is Professor Granger's room?!"  
  
The student squeaked in panic and pointed down the hallway. "2nd room to the left!"  
  
Harry smiled and shoved her away, nearly causing her to fall to the ground. He then began to run down the hallway until he found the second door on the left. He stood still for a few moments, in order to catch his breath. Harry reached for the doorknob, and opened the door.  
  
The sight that met him brought tears to his eyes. The woman sitting at the desk had familiar brown hair pulled into an intricate but loose braid, resting over her shoulder. Her soft brown eyes moved over the paper infront of her, her trademark look of disappointment crossing over her features. A look that she had given Harry and Ron a thousand times before when they had been in school.  
  
A smile found Harry's lips as he felt a tear fall down his cheek. "...Hermione?"

* * *

Kylia: WOW!! OMG! Can you say cliffy much? We're tempted just to leave you with this chapter (grins manically), but I would be soo mean, so we're going to TRY and update before I have to go home (hangs head and pouts) I don't wanna go home...  
  
Draco and Harry: (pats Kylia on the head)  
  
Harry: We could keep you here; all we'd have to do is hide you in the closet.  
  
Draco: (frowns) won't the people she works with start looking for her? Or the police?  
  
Raei: (takes a puff of her cigarette)  
  
Draco, Harry, and Kylia: (Look towards Raei and shudders) We don't want to know...  
  
Raei: (takes another drag) Alright... fine.... (smiles in a satisfied manner) Kylia gets Thursday off, so if we don't get it posted today – it'll be posted Thursday. Is that cool?  
  
Draco: ...You need to lay off of Patrick's stash man.  
  
Raei: A high Raei is a happy Raei. (giggles slightly) Peace out, fools. (makes the peace sign and laughs again) Oh how I love his stash...  
  
Kylia: Okay... eww.... FADE!  
  
**-FADE TO BLACK-**  
  
Reviews please! 


	15. Chapter 15 : Hard R

Kylia: Wow!! (claps and giggles) our first chapter after what..... almost a week?? Ehe, prepare for a bit of long overdue raunchy sex scenes in Hogwarts....... though we might decide that we're too lazy to write it.......  
  
Draco and Harry: (death glare) Don't you DARE!!!  
  
Raei: Ohhh no!! I am never to lazy to write a sex scene. Do not worry my muses, the sex shall be had. And it will be good. It will be damn good... Quidditch anyone?!  
  
Kylia: (grins) And now that I am promoted to Demi Goddess status for writing a good steamy sex scene, I will also join in the festivities........ making sure to fufill all your fantasies about Harry and Draco. So without further adue....... on with the chappie!!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
The woman sitting at the desk let out a deep breath and didn't look up from her tests as she spoke. "How many times do I have to tell you not to-" She looked up. "Ca...ca..."  
  
"Hey Hermione." Harry smiled and began to walk forward, his hands shaking violently at his sides.  
  
What happened next took Harry by surprise, and he was not at all prepared for his long time friend to practically launch herself from behind the large oak desk, throwing herself bodily into Harry's arms. Catching her with some dificulty, Harry brought his arms up around Hermione's waist and buried his head in her hair, allowing the tears to fall from his eyes.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" Hermione tightened her grip around Harry's neck, trying if she would be able to - to jump inside his skin.  
  
"Herm... Can't... Breath..." Harry choked.  
  
Hermione didn't seem to notice what Harry was saying, as she was now crying freely into the crook of Harry's neck.  
  
"Her...Hermione....LET GO!" Harry yelled as he felt himself begin to get faint.  
  
Letting go suddenly, Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes, for in the past two years he had grown so that he now stood a good five or six inches about her small frame. Wiping at her tear stained cheeks, Herminoe stuttered, "Your... too...tall," she laughed suddenly and added with a sniff, "what happened to the short kid I used to know?"  
  
Harry joined in with her laughter, wiping at his tears, "He grew...." he stopped and took in just how much more taller he was than the woman in front of him, "though by the looks of it, he wouldn't have needed much to be taller than you. I think you must have stopped growing when you were forteen..."  
  
Hermione lightly smacked Harry's shoulder and laughed. "Oh be quiet or I'll be forced to give you detention."  
  
"Too late, I'm probably already getting detention for disrupting Remus' class..." Harry trailed off looking around the room. "I can't believe that you became a teacher... well I mean I knew that you would... but look at this room...!"  
  
Hermione crossed her arms and looked around the room then shrugged. "It's not much, it's really not that impressive actually. Rather dirty and-"  
  
Harry cut her off with a laugh. "You haven't changed at all."  
  
"Yes well... stick with what works." Hermione smiled as she grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the front of the room, stopping infront of the large oak desk. "So how have you been? It's been so long since I've seen you.... where are you living? Is it nice there? Do you have a job?" she paused for a second to take a quick breath, though the break wasn't long enough to leave Harry a chance to speak. "Are you seeing anyone? Why haven't you tried-"  
  
Blinking, Harry tried to take in all the questions that Hermione had shot at him, but found that her mouth was moving a mile a minute. Sighing, Harry suddenly lifted his hand and put it over Hermione's lips, "Shh. It's quiet time now."  
  
Hermione nodded and fell quiet as Harry removed his hand from her mouth. "I'm sorry, I just got carried away."  
  
"Uh-huh..." Harry smiled and nodded, then decided to answer her questions hoping that he had at least heard them all correctly. "I've been fine, Italy, yes, yes, yes, I thought you were dead."  
  
"I... what?"  
  
"Your questions. I answered them." Harry responded proudly as he propped his hands on his hips.  
  
"Oh... Italy? Wow...what's it like?"  
  
"Er... It's nice..."  
  
"What part do you live in? Can you see the sea from where you live?!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat down on the desk.  
  
"... Napoli... Yes." Harry stood back slightly crossing his arms. "No more rapid fire questions, alright Miss. Granger?"  
  
Sighing, Hermione nodded. "Yes, alright... well, then who are you seeing?"  
  
Harry lifted a finger and took a deep breath. "About that..." He paused slightly, not quite sure how to tell her that he was seeing Draco. "Well, you see..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Oh come on Harry, spit it out already." Hermione laughed slightly.  
  
"Well... actually I swallow." Harry muttered as he began to scratch his chin with the raised finger.  
  
Hermione sat back on the desk and raised her eyebrow. "...What?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and looked down at his fingernails, picking at the skin. "I... I'm... I'm..." He took another deep breath and looked up at her, his green eyes flashing as he spoke. "I'm gay."  
  
Hermione sat back and nodded. Her eyes traveled up and down his body. "I figured as much."  
  
Frowning at her, Harry put his hands back on his hips and replied, "Just how the hell....." he was cut off by his friend's polite voice.  
  
"...Harry, first of all, I can tell just by the way that you're standing," Hermione started as she gestured to Harry posture, "second, during all of our years at Hogwarts, you never once had a girlfriend," she raised her hand and stopped Harry from speaking, "Cho Chang does not count. You barely made it two days with out getting into a row, not to mention the fact that I caught you eyeing a certain red headed boy by the name of Ronald Weasley..." she trailed off, and Harry knew why.  
  
Putting a hand to her shoulder, Harry spoke, "Well I'm glad that you accepted it and didn't make a fuss like most of the people I know would have." He smiled kindly before taking his hand away. "Now, the part that I don't think you'll take kindly to is the person I'm-"  
  
"FOR GOD SAKE HARRY! Stop running away like that, I can't find your gorgeous butt as easily as you can find mi-"  
  
Harry began to laugh nervously as he turned. "Haah... good timing, Draco..."  
  
"... Gorgeous butt? Malfoy... Er... Harry what the he-"  
  
"We're seeing eachother," Draco stepped forward narrowing his eyes. "living together, screwing eachother - it's very fun... and we're going to keep doing it."  
  
"When we get out of here I'm going to smack you so hard..." Harry warned his boyfriend.  
  
Draco smirked and put a finger to his cheek, turning it around keeping contact with his cheek as he did so. "Make sure it's in the right spot, big boy."  
  
Harry forgot Hermione's presence and took Draco's hand in his smirking. "Big boy eh?"  
  
Draco made a show of looking down before he lent forward, close to Harry's lips. "Mmmm..... definately...." he cut off what ever else he was going to say with a kiss to Harry's lips.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck pulling him closer, nudging his mouth open. Harry leaned into the kiss as his arms found their place around Draco's slender waist. He dipped Draco back slightly - gaining a small squeak as Draco giggled into his mouth. Hermione witnessed their tongues touch outside of their mouths as Harry lent forward. She promptly raised her hand and cleared her throat.  
  
"Not that I'm not happy for the both of you, but would it be too much trouble to ask you to stop defiling my classroom with your antics?"  
  
Draco turned, raising his eyebrow. "Wow... you sound like you're 50."  
  
Harry smirked as he rest his cheek on Draco's, kissing his ear. "Shh..."  
  
"Aww... but Harry-"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Fine.."  
  
Hermione pursed her lips. "He does what you say?" a hint of disbelief entering her voice at she eyed the two lovers.  
  
Harry laughed, turning to face Hermione once more - letting his hand run down Draco's back towards one of his favorite spots, pinching the soft flesh through Draco's trousers. That earned him an undignified 'eep' from his boyfriend. "He doesn't always do what I say."  
  
"I only do it if I get something out of it." Draco scowled as he shifted taking Harry's hand away from his rear. "I may enjoy public sex, but not infront of her."  
  
"Wow..." Hermione shook her head. "Please, don't regail me with anything else."  
  
"Deal." Harry cut in before Draco could - knowing that he still harbored some ill feelings towards her and would take and chance he could to be rude to her. "Anyway... Yes, Draco is my boyfriend. He has been since June."  
  
"Oh, well that's lovely." Hermione smiled sweetly before standing up. "May I ask how all of this came to be?"  
  
"Sure..." Draco spoke first as he sat on one of the students desks, pulling Harry back with him so that the black haired man was standing in between Draco's legs, his back against the slender man's chest. "Well I decided to go on vacation, leading me to Napoli. From there, I met Neville - insulted him..."  
  
"Neville?" Harry turned slightly to look down at Draco.  
  
"Yes. He's a cab driver. Anyway, from there I went to a shabby hotel, decided to go out and look around the city - met Harry in the market place, and got asked to dinner. You wouldn't believe the flirting that went on during that meal... anyway," Draco sighed slightly before continuing. "Then Harry asked me to stay at his place seeing how he didn't want me killed in a mass of crumbled stones," At this, Hermione raised her eyebrow, Draco took no notice as he was currently fiddling with a loose string on Harry's shirt. Pulling it out, he began again. "Then, I ended up staying for a few more days than I had expected to, Harry bought me a ring," Draco held up his finger and pointed to it. "and threw me into the coffee table - causing me to bleed quite profusely, stayed a few more days, started packing my things because I had decided I outstayed my welcome. Harry caught me, we professed out love to eachother and he asked me to move in. That's were we are now."  
  
"Also, we have really amazing sex. You should see the scars on my back." Harry smirked as he stood proudly.  
  
"Did they really scar?" Draco asked timidly.  
  
"Faintly... but yes."  
  
Draco gasped slightly as he grabbed the hem of Harry's shirt, pulling it up to his shoulders. "Oh... Oh Harry I'm so sorry!" He ran his hands along Harry's back causing Harry to shiver.  
  
Harry grinned and twisted in Draco's grasp, letting his hands rest on the blond's thighs, "Don't worry.... I quite enjoyed the process of getting them..." he trailed off as he lightly kissed Draco, his hands moving slightly up on Draco's legs.  
  
"Wh... wha...what...you.... s-s-sto-p... do... don't.. NO!" Hermione's words stumbled out of her mouth as she watched Harry's hands creep farther up Draco's thighs - coming very close to an area that she most certainly did not want to see. "Honestly! Can you not control your urges?!"  
  
Harry looked over at her as Draco kissed his neck. "Er... not really... uhm..."  
  
Hermione huffed slightly. "Well... go... and take care of whatever you... err... need to and we'll talk later." Hermione looked down at Harry's crotch quickly and blushed as she looked up at his eyes. "And whatever you do, don't do it in this classroom."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harry saulted Hermione as Draco clambered off the desk and pulled at his shirt, all but dragging Harry from the room before he had a chance to say something else. Laughing at Draco's eagarness, Harry said, "My my, aren't we randy today?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and groaned, "Oh shut-up you prat."  
  
Neither man heard the tired moan behind them that sounded faintly like, "....I'm going to have such a headache...." then a short while after that, "...their like rabbits for Merlins sake..."  
  
Harry allowed himself to be pulled along a variety of hallways, passing by a small portion of hall that was covered in a swamp and roped off. It was all that was left of Fred and George Weasley's famous prank that had left the enitre floor in the swamp, sending Dolores Umbridge into a fit. Draco was almost raidiating sexual engery as he lead Harry by the hand, for he had removed his grip from Harry's shirt, which was now extremely wrinkled. Suddenly, Harry was pulled into a classroom, where the door was prompty slammed shut and he was pushed against the door, Draco's lips coming in for a searing kiss.  
  
While Draco's lips were busied with Harry's, his hands found Harry's pants - feverishly undoing the button. Harry began to laugh as Draco had ripped his pants open and was now working at the buttons on his shirt, a few stray buttons popping off of the shirt as Draco growled and tore the shirt open when he couldn't get the buttons undone fast enough. Draco had been forceful before this, but never, ever THIS forceful. It thrilled Harry to no end that he was probably about to have the most amazing sex of his life....... for the moment anyways.  
  
Draco's tongue was now inside Harry's mouth as he pulled the taller man closer to him, taking careful steps back as he did. Feeling his knees hit the edge of a desk, Draco turned Harry so that his boyfriend was against the desk and he roughly pulled Harry's pants down in one swift movement.  
  
"Aaaah....!" Harry's voice came out in a squeak, something that Draco had never heard before, but made him really horny.  
  
Stopping his assualt on Harry's mouth, Draco kissed his neck before biting the flesh, growling, "...I like it when you squeak..... let's see if we can't get you to do it again..."  
  
Harry closed his eyes as Draco tugged his shirt all the way off and tossed it over his shoulder, a few of the loose buttons hitting the stone floor with tiny clinks. Draco kissed Harry's chest breifly before grabbing his hips and turning him around.  
  
"AHH!" Harry had squeaked again as his elbow's fell down on the wooden desk.  
  
Draco lent forward and whispered into Harry's ear. "Mmmm... you have no idea how hard that just made me..."  
  
"I think I have a vauge idea..." Harry motioned down to the hard object hitting the inside of his thigh. "Err... should I be scared?"  
  
Draco nipped at his shoulder and growled into his ear. "Yes."  
  
"Good... well at least I know how to feel..." Harry muttered as he griped the edge of the desk with his hands, his knuckles turning white.  
  
Draco didn't say anything else as he moved one hand from Harry's hip around to his front gripping Harry's erection, the other held his lover against him as his foot nudged Harry's feet as far apart as they would go. Draco let go of Harry's hip and worked the clasp of his pants, undoing them only enough to pull both his undewear and jeans down to his thighs. Draco then took ahold of his own erection and placed it against Harry's anus. With one movement and without warning his lover - Draco thrust into him.  
  
Harry squeaked again. "Ahh... Oh god!"  
  
Draco brought his hand back and smacked it against Harry's butt.  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
"Mmm... yes?"  
  
"Do it again, this time... harder."  
  
Draco pushed the whole length of his dick inside of Harry and leant over, "I'll show you harder..." Draco finished by biting Harry's ear, earning yet another gasp from the man under him.  
  
Harry bit his bottom lip as Draco paused only long enough to finish biting his ear before he pulled almost all of the way out of his body before taking him again, sending his hips into the desk with enough force that Harry knew he would have a long horizontal bruise when they were done. Draco didn't even notice when the desk tipped slightly forward.  
  
Harry moaned under his breath. "Ow..."  
  
Once more, Draco did not notice - he was preoccupying his attention elsewhere. Continuing to thrust in and out of Harry, Draco had begun to breath quite heavily as his fingers stroked over the head of Harry's cock.  
  
"Aughh god..." Draco moaned as his fingers dug into Harry's hips, keeping him steady underneath the amount of force he was exerting. Draco had seemed to enter his own world by this point, forgetting everything but the feeling of Harry around him.  
  
Harry held onto the desk with a little more strength than indended, cracking the wood. Taking no heed, one of Harry's hand's found his own erection - allowing Draco to hold onto both of his hips as he forcefully drove in and out of him.  
  
"Oh!......... God..harder! FUCK!" Harry screamed out suddenly as he bit into his bottom lip, drawing blood, "Ahhh........! Fuck me..... YES!"  
  
That only worked to boost Draco's confidence, so needless to say, Harry was going to be quite sore, very soon. Pumping his hand faster around his cock, Harry moaned loudly as he threw his head back. Draco had begun to dig his fingers further into Harry's skin, hard enough to leave large bruises over his hip bones. Draco thrust a few more times, and when he came - the room was filled with his erratic moan. Harry had yet to reach his own orgasm, as Draco leaned against him from behind, and he let out a small whimper. Without thinking, Draco pushed Harry's hand away from his erection, replacing it with his own. He worked the head of Harry's dick skillfully, and within moments, he felt Harry's cum on his hands as Harry cried out once very loudly.  
  
They stood in place for a while, Harry drapped over the now heavily bent desk, Draco resting against his back his cock still inside Harry. Draco didn't want to move, as he was extremely sensitive, and he knew that Harry was too.  
  
After a few long minutes, Draco finally withdrew from Harry, patting him lightly on the butt as he did so.  
  
"I'm not a dog you know..." Harry managed to say through clenched teeth.  
  
Draco just laughed and pulled his pants up, watching as Harry righted his position as he stood wincing a little. Wincing in sympathy, Draco let Harry pull up his pants and boxers before turning him around so that Draco was against the desk and Harry was standing infront of him. Wrapping his arms around Harry, Draco rested his head against his shoulder and whispered, "This was nice... but I think I prefer bottom status..."  
  
Harry laughed and ran his hand through Draco's damp hair, "I like you on bottom too." he replied as he lightly kissed Draco's sweat dampened neck.  
  
Suddenly, the pair heard the classroom door open, and a horrified gasp, "Oh....... dear..."  
  
Turning as one, Harry and Draco looked to find that Remus was standing in the doorway, a look of mixed shock and horror on his face. Harry figured that the look was because he found Draco and himself in an after sex embrace. He was dead wrong.  
  
Gesturing to the desk, Remus stuttered, "What.......wh... look.... you BROKE the desk!"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows as Harry frowned. Then, with a quick glance at eachother, Harry and Draco turned and looked at the desk they were leaning agianst. The metal legs were bent at an alarming angle towards the floor, and the polished wooden top was cracked where Harry had gripped it.  
  
"Holy shit..." Draco muttered.  
  
"...Huh..." Harry added, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Yes! 'Shit' and 'huh' indeed!" Remus scolded, his hands flying towards the lovers, his tan colored sweater coming down from his elbows to cover his hands, "do you know how much damaged you've caused?"  
  
Draco snorted, "It's a bloody desk. Get a grip."  
  
Remus stared at the slender blond man, then at Harry, then back again. His face suddenly broke into a grin, and he mumbled something that sounded like, "... well, this is where Sirius took me once..." to Harry's ears.  
  
"Okay... you just... with... my godfather... the..." Harry's face paled.  
  
"What Harry was trying to say, was 'You fucked Sirius on this desk too?!'" Draco smiled, until he realized what he had said. His smile quickly turned into a look of utter disbelief and terror.  
  
"Actually, it was the other way around." Remus muttered as he rolled up his sweater sleeves, then, as if he too realized what he just said, he turned a bright shade of red and added, "I did NOT just say that...."  
  
"Right... filing this under 'Things you never want to know'..." Harry drawled as he covered his face with his hands groaning.  
  
"So... who was usually on the bottom?" Draco asked suddenly - very interested in the subject of Remus getting it on with Sirius. Something he really shouldn't be interested in, but was anyways.  
  
"Err..." Remus nervously looked around, crossing his arms. "I... Can I please speak with Harry alone for a minute?"  
  
Draco glanced over at Harry who was currently hyperventilating. "He looks like he's going to pass out."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, and don't jump to try to help him or anything." He strolled up to Harry and cast a spell under his voice to stop the irregular breathing, bringing the color back to Harry's face. "I'd appreciate it if you'd leave for a minute, Draco."  
  
"Pft... chst... ugh..." Draco crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "I need a shower anyway." he pointed his nose in the air as he began to walk towards the door, shutting it behind himself.  
  
Remus had helped Harry to the ground so that if he were to faint, he wouldn't have far to fall. Harry winced as his butt touched the ground, and Remus took pity on him conjuring a pillow for him to sit on. He then sat down beside Harry and thought about what he was to say next.  
  
Harry stared blankly ahead his eyebrows raised as he watched a small dust particle float around. "You really... um... with Sirius?" He turned his attention to Remus.  
  
"Yes. We were a couple from our 6th year at Hogwarts to graduation. We then moved in with eachother after school."  
  
"I didn't know you were gay." one of his eyes narrowed as he stared into Remus' eyes. "I never knew Sirius was gay."  
  
"Yes, well..." Remus cleared his throat. "Neither of us got a chance to tell you, what with the Order, and well... generally being afraid of your reaction."  
  
Harry pulled at a thread on his pant leg and replied, "Did you love him?"  
  
Remus smiled, suddenly thinking back to the first time he told Sirius that he loved him, "Yes. I do love him. Very much, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded, then shot his head up at the 'present tense' way Remus had replied, "Wait, do love him? As in love him right now? As in he's still alive and you love him?"  
  
Remus shook his head and put a hand on Harry's knee, "Baby, no. Siri isn't alive, though I love him as if he were."  
  
Harry blinked and fought back tears, for the memory of his godfather dying infront of him was still fresh in his mind, "Did you just call me 'baby'?" he asked.  
  
Remus' eyes glistened with their own tears, and he answered, "That's what Siri called you. He'd never use your actual name, he'd always refer to you as his 'baby', as he would never have children," Remus smiled and added thoughtfully, "when he held you Harry, it was like he was a whole other person. You would have never guessed that he could be the worlds biggest ass."  
  
Harry laughed quietly as he looked into Remus' eyes. "Why did my dad name him as my Godfather?"  
  
"For the simple reason that Sirius loved you as he loved no other, and would never let anything ever happen to you." Remus smiled sadly. "It killed him to be locked away from you for twelve years, never knowing how you were, or knowing where you were. Or what you even looked like. You can imagine his suprise when he found that you looked like James."  
  
Harry laughed again and hugged his knees to his chest, "That must be why he always looked at me like I was my dad," he said, adding after a short pause, "I miss him Remus. I miss him so much," he sniffed as new tears came to his eyes, "he was the closest thing I had to a father...." he trailed off, then looked into Remus' amber eyes, "...next to you."  
  
Remus smiled before taking Harry in his arms, calming his tears. They stayed that way until Harry realized that he was half naked in a drafty classroom, with Draco's smell, among other things, still on him. Slowly standing, he looked down at Remus and smiled.  
  
"Thanks. For everything," he said, then walked towards the door that Draco had exited through eariler, "I'm going to go shower. See you at dinner."  
  
Forty minutes later, Harry emerged from the steamy bathroom in his and Draco's room, a towel around his neck and a fresh pair of boxers and pants on. Draco was sitting tucked up in one of the chairs next to the fire, a book in his one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. It amazed Harry that Draco could read so much, esspecially when Harry read titles like 'Wizarding History Through the Ages: A Look at the Ever Evolving Ministry of Magic'. It made Harry's head spin just watching Draco read such a monstrous book.  
  
"How can you sit there and pretend that what you're reading is interesting?" Harry asked as he took the opposite chair and towled his hair dry, sending strands of hair to stick up all over his head.  
  
Draco regarded him with a 'look', and replied with his upper-class snobish attitude, "I'm already visualizing duct tape over your mouth. I want to read in peace."  
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco and got up from the chair, making his way over to the bed. Dropping the towel, he threw himself onto the soft mattress, though making sure that he was lying on his stomach. He heard the faint sounds of Draco flipping through the pages of the text as he closed his eyes and submitted to the need for sleep. It had been a tiring day.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Kylia: YEAH!! Finished the first updated chappie! (yawns pathetically) It took us nearly five hours to write this, so you had better like it (shakes fist at audience)  
  
Draco: ........  
  
Harry: My butt hurts.........  
  
Raei: Yeah, it would, woudn't it? (rolls her eyes) Anyhow, Let us know what you think of the first chapter back, cookies for those who do!! (sets out a large tray of cookies and slaps Draco's hand as he reaches to take one) Bad dog...  
  
-FADE TO BLACK-  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

Kylia: Thank you to all those people who have reviewed!! (claps hands together and bows to audience) You guys to totally ROCK!........ Special thanx to SilverxSerpent, girl you rock even more!!.......PS: love your stories!! Okay, so now I'm done and on with the next chapter.

* * *

_'Cole,_

_We've decided to stay at Hogwarts for a while longer, and we don't really know when we'll be back. As always, you have free reign of my house – just don't go into my bedroom. I'm sure you'd know about the protection spells around my house, but even still - watch it for me._

_Thanks, and talk later._

_-Harry'_

Draco watched as Harry sealed the envelope and whistled for a owl to come down from the rafters, where he attached the small piece of parchment to the birds leg and told it where to fly. Draco smiled, watching Harry scratch the bird's feathers and coo at it. He was always so kind towards animals, though he seemed to have a special soft spot for owls. Absently, the blond man wondered where Harry's snowy owl had gone, as he hadn't seen the bird at all.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry answered as he turned and walked back to where Draco was standing by the door, his arms folded across his chest.

"What happened to that owl that you used to have?" Draco asked as they began to make their way down from the Owlery, "I haven't seen it anywhere."

Harry sighed, "Her name was Hedwig, and she's gone," before Draco could ask where, though he had a pretty good idea, Harry added in a sad tone, "she died in the war."

"...Oh. I'm sorry."

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault that she died."

Draco smiled in return, wrapping his own arm around Harry's waist, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "What did you and Remus talk about when you asked me to leave?"

"Sirius." Harry rounded the corner, ignoring the looks he and Draco received from some of the students. "He was your cousin you know."

"What?" Draco stopped abruptly and turned to look at Harry. "He was not my cousin, I would have known about that."

"Your mother was Narcissa Black right?"

"...Yes."

Harry smiled. "Draco, Sirius Black was your mother's cousin. Everyone in his family is interconnected somehow." Harry suddenly frowned upon coming to that conclusion. "So that makes us..."

"Not related. We are NOT related. Don't even go there." Draco snapped back at Harry quickly before Harry could finish his sentence. "Besides, he's my cousin by blood - he's just your godfather, no blood relations. That makes us nothing more than lovers."

"True..." Harry grabbed Draco's hand and began to walk again in the direction of the Great Hall. "I'm hungry."

Rolling his eyes, Draco followed Harry down the hall. "You're always hungry, Harry."

"Well after what went on in the classroom..." he replied wincing at the memory of being slammed into the desk. That bruise across his hips was not going to go away for at least a few weeks.

As if Draco had picked up on his thought, the blond asked, "Did I hurt you that bad?" tugging on Harry's hand to get him to stop walking.

Harry nodded and pulled his hand from Draco, hooking his thumbs into the waist band of his jeans, pulling them down to show the long horizontal bruise that ran from hip to hip, and two separate bruises that were darker in color just above the longer one. The two separate bruises were the size of Draco's hands and on each hipbone. Harry winced again when Draco reached out and touched one tentatively.

"Wow... I'm so sorry..." Draco bit down on his lips, trying to hide his smile.

"My ass is sorry." Harry narrowed his eyes, pulling his pants back up again to cover the scars.

Draco giggled slightly before biting down on his lips again. "Well... for being small I'm quite powerful."

"Uh-huh." Harry rolled his eyes and resumed his walk towards the Great

Hall. "I won't be the only one with bruises by the time we get home..."

"What was that?"

"Noothingg..." Harry smiled as he called back over his shoulder. "Hurry up! I'm hungry!"

Upon entering the hall, Harry and Draco were met with a number of stares from the students; some admiring, some forlorn, and some disgusted. Draco's gaze fell on the girl from a few days ago, and he found himself glaring at her while sneering. Harry didn't notice a thing as he led Draco by the hand towards the teacher's table.

Hermione had saved them a place between herself and Remus, both of them looking extremely happy about something. Harry took the chair next to Remus, forcing Draco down into his seat next to Hermione, an act that Harry knew Draco detested. Hermione too for that matter.

Shrugging at the long rivals, Harry turned to Remus and spoke as he reached for his glass of wine, secretly pleased that he could drink in front of the students, "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, thank-you. And yourself?" Remus glanced up from his vegetables and smiled briefly before looking back down.

"Fine... I've decided to stay a while."

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Remus looked up at Harry. "Will you be staying at the school then?"

"No, I was planning on moving over to Hogsmeade." Harry smiled as he took another sip of his wine. "It's a lot more private, I don't like having little children running around and staring at me all the time. It's un-nerving."

"You're only in most cases, a few years their elder, Harry."

Harry paused. "Yeah... Right. But still... I hate it when people stare at Draco and myself all the time."

"Yes, well-"

"So why didn't you die? You should, rightfully, be dead." Draco sneered as he looked over at Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath and sneered right back. "Well, I'm sorry to remain alive and ruin your perfect world, Draco."

Harry rolled his eyes and smacked Draco's arm. "Stop being a prat, Draco."

"Well I'm sorry, she brings it out in me..."

"I do not! You bring it out all by yourself, you don't need any help being rude from me." Hermione huffed as she speared her meat with her fork glaring over at Draco.

Draco eyed her meat and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not rude, you're just insignificant."

"Why thank-you, Draco, we're all refreshed and challenged by your unique point of view." Remus scowled at Draco and Harry seconded his opinion.

"Just shut-up Draco. It's the least you can do."

"Augh... fine. Whatever. I hate Hogwarts." Draco scowled as he began to cut his meat rather violently.

Hermione stared at the man beside her before leaning over and looking at Harry, a look of 'what-were-you-thinking' written on her face. "Tell me again why you fell for this miserable excuse for a wizard who dare call himself a man?"

Harry fought down the sudden urge to slap Hermione, and settled for, "You obviously do not know him, Hermione. You don't know anything about love, it seems, because you're emotionally dead."

Hermione's eyes went wide, though thankfully, she didn't get teary-eyed and start to sob at the insult. Instead, she glared right back at Harry and replied, "Emotionally dead? Oh that's rich coming from someone who fell in love with the first person to come along whom had a prick! Honestly Harry, a Malfoy?!"

Her voice rose to the point where Remus was waving a hand at her to try and make her lower her voice. She ignored him.

"Excuse me," Draco interrupted, pointing his knife in Hermione's direction, "while I enjoy the fact that Harry is royally pissed off at you," he paused to smile satisfactorily to himself before continuing, "you are NOT allowed to insult him like that. At least he fell for someone who had a brain, unlike you and your Weasel boy."

Harry abruptly stood, shoving his chair back with such force that it made the people within a ten foot radius jump at the sound. Glaring at both Hermione and, more pointedly, at Draco, Harry snarled, "Do not ever dare to speak ill of the dead in my presence." and with that, he stormed out of the Great Hall.

Draco stared after Harry for a few moments before pushing his own seat back and hurrying from the hall, Hermione at his heals. Draco had managed to grab Harry's wrist and spin him around, forcing him to stop.

Harry's voice was unnervingly soft as he spoke. "Let go, Draco."

"No, not until you let me explain!"

Harry paused for a moment before leaning forward, his eyes flashing with anger. "There's nothing to explain."

Draco felt Harry's arm leave his hand as he flew backwards into Hermione's arms, causing her to fall over. Harry glared at them both before turning on his heels and walking briskly from the scene. At this point, the Great Hall had emptied out and everyone was staring at Hermione and Draco, who were lying in a heap on the stone floor.

"...That went well."

Draco turned and scoffed at Hermione. "Yes. It went well."

Hermione moved out from underneath Draco and stood, holding out her hand. "We should at least try to act civil towards eachother... for Harry's sake, if nothing else."

Draco nervously eyed her hand before taking it, allowing her to help him up. "Mmm... I suppose I could manage."

"There will be no 'I suppose I can manage', you will do it Draco." Hermione instructed, putting on her teaching expression and tone.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, you're right I guess," he adjusted his shirt front and added, "but don't expect me to start hugging you or anything repulsive like that."

Hermione snorted, "I would never care for a hug from you, Draco. The very thought of it alone causes me to cringe."

Eyeing the woman in front of him with a look of mild distain, Draco brushed past her and called over his shoulder, "I'm going to find Harry and fix the mess you caused."

He was gone before Hermione had the chance to say anything. Pursing her lips, she turned and fixed the crowd of students with a withering glare. "GET TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS!"

The students scattered at the menacing tone of her voice and ran to their Common Rooms. Hermione smiled.

Draco had found Harry sitting in their room beside the fire, his face blocked partially by a shock of pink hair. Cole turned and flashed a smile in Draco's direction, his movement promptly followed by Luke turning and looking at him.

"Why, Draco dear, you look absolutely distraught." Cole smiled as he stood up, and walked over to Draco, placing a hand on his forehead. "Are you feeing okay?"

"What are you doing here?!" Draco demanded as he brushed Cole's hand away glaring at him.

"We decided to drop by instead of sending an owl back." Cole happily announced. "It seems that you and Harry got into a fight, am I right?"

"Your powerful skills of deduction astound me. Now please leave... I need to talk to Harry." Draco pushed Cole aside as he walked towards Harry.

"I have nothing to speak to you about, Draco." Harry stood and brushed past him, his arm caught by Draco's hand.

"Yes, you do. Now sit down," Draco pushed Harry back in the direction he had come from. "before I make you."

"HAH." Harry shook his head as his laugh wore off. "I'm going for a walk." He ripped his hand from Draco's grip and shoved past him, slamming the door behind himself.

"... Angsty." Luke commented as he lit a smoke, which was promptly ripped from his lips and torn up.

"No smoking." Cole narrowed his eyes at Luke. "Not while I'm around."

"...Damnit..." Luke grumbled as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back into the chair he was sitting in, his eyes traveling to Draco, who had slumped into the opposite chair. The blond man looked as though he was ready to break down at any minute, and Luke felt a sudden pang of sympathy for him. Sighing, he got up from his seat and crossed the short distance between them, pulling Draco from his position before sitting down in the chair himself and settling Draco in his lap. "What happened?"

Draco tried to squirm away from Luke's grip, but stopped when the dark haired man held onto him tighter, "I said something that I shouldn't have."

Cole sat down near the fire and propped his elbows on his knees, holding his head up, "Tell." was all he said as he watched Luke stroke Draco's back.

Taking a deep breath, Draco relayed briefly what had happened in the Great Hall, his voice becoming hoarse when he got to the part when Harry had shoved him in the hallway. "...I don't like fighting with him," Draco finished, "but I just couldn't help myself. Granger brings out the worst in me."

Cole tilted his head to the side and replied, "Who's this Weasel then?"

Luke shot him a warning glance, but Cole ignored it.

Draco looked at the pink haired man, "His name is actually Ron Weasley, but I used to call him Weasel when we were in school," he paused, then added with a hint of scorn, "... he called me the amazing bouncing ferret..."

"Ferret?" Luke tilted his head to the side.

"...Nevermind about that. You don't need to know." Draco frowned and sniffed as he looked down at the ring Harry had given him. "Why do I always manage to mess things up?"

Luke didn't answer but pulled Draco closer, hugging the smaller boy as he finally broke down into the tears he had been holding in. Rubbing Draco's back with one hand as the other held onto his waist, Luke made comforting noises as Cole sat and looked down at the carpet, his pink hair falling over his eyes. The three friends sat in silence for a short while, the only sounds being the soft sobs coming from Draco as he began to calm down.

Resting his head on Luke's broad shoulder, Draco frowned and asked as he wiped away the last of his tears, "How the hell did you get in here? You're a muggle. Muggles aren't allowed near Hogwarts."

"Actually, his mother was a squib, meaning that he does have magic residing in his veins making him somewhat... err..." Cole stopped, realizing he was stating the obvious. "Magical..." He looked off to the side and narrowed his eyes at himself before breaking out into a nervous smile.

"...Oh. Does the Headmistress know you're here?"

"...Funny that," Cole looked up at Draco, scratching his cheek, "mind keeping a secret for a while...?"

"Where are you going to stay?" Draco stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"Currently, we're staying in this room."

"Oh no... no, no, no!" Draco waved his hands infront of his body. "There's only one bed-"

"That can comfortably fit four people." Cole stood and smiled, as he bounded over to the bed - flinging himself onto the mattress. "It's very comfortable..."

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair beside the fire, crossing his arms and staring at the dancing flames. "Goodnight then."

Taking that as a direct hint, Luke moved from his position and joined Cole on the bed. The two of them slipped under the covers and snuggled close to eachother, leaving enough room beside them for Draco and Harry to sleep comfortably. Draco remained in the chair for an hour after Cole and Luke had fallen asleep. He had finished reading the large book he had started reading the previous night, and set it down on the floor beside the chair.

Sighing as he looked towards the door, Draco put out the fire and walked over to the bed. He made a face as he watched Cole and Luke sleep, before crawling into the bed himself, lying on his back. A while later, he heard the door open as Harry returned to the room. Squinting at the sudden addition of light, Draco turned onto his side facing Luke's back, listening to the sounds of Harry kicking his shoes off. A second later, Draco felt the bed sink down as Harry slipped under the blankets behind him, and he smiled to himself when Harry put an arm around his waist and pulled Draco close against his chest.

"I love you." Harry whispered as he kissed Draco's neck.

Putting his hand over Harry's, Draco replied, "I love you too."

* * *

Kylia: Yeah, so that was a relatively short chapter, compared to some of our other's, but....... suck it up and deal (sticks tongue out while pulling down her right bottom eyelid) 

Raei: You can't blame us for having a short chapter, can you? It's hot, we're irritated, this keyboard is the devil, and this room is small... (NOT that that has anything to do with this, but it counts...) Anyhow, next chapter is coming soon. (Hopefully within the next week or two)

Cole: (grins) I like being here!! It's so...

Luke: Shut up (smacks Cole upside the head)

Cole: OOWWIEE!!!

Kylia and Raei: (sweatdrops) Who invited them?

McGonagall: What's this?! Unauthorized persons in my school?! _GET OUT-_

Raei: FADE TO BLACKKKK!!!!!!

**-FADES-**

Reviews please! Yes, reviews are life...


	17. Chapter 17 : Hard R

Raei: Yes, so it's been a while since our last chapter, huh? Well – we've been distracted. Muchos distracted. So, either, this will be a long chapter, or we'll have a couple shorter chapters. It'll probably be the first. Thank you so much for being so completely patient with us!!

Kylia: I don't know what to write here, so I'm just going to give you a bit of insight to our odd little brains. And that is...we fashioned Cole after Raei, and Luke after me. Yes, they act the exact same way we do, only we aren't gay men. That is the only difference. So yeah, that is my bit of information.

Raei: Hi-ho kenotie, let's on with the story!

* * *

Harry felt an uncomfortable weight on his face, so in order to get rid of it; he smacked it away with a grunt. Feeling the weight lift off of his face, Harry smiled and settled back into sleep. Draco, on the other hand – had other ideas. As seconds later his hand flew back into it's previously comfortable place, and smacked Harry rather hard across the face.

"OW! FUCK!" Harry immediately sat up and brought his hand to his face, rubbing his now very tender nose. His eyes began to tear as he glared sideways down at his boyfriend. "You piece of-"

"Mmmfph..." Draco moved his hand from Harry's lap to somewhere under his head – wiping drool as he tucked his hand under his cheek.

A rustling sound came from the other side of the large bed, and Luke's sleep distorted voice asked, "What the hell guys? Some of us are trying to sleep... Thanks very much."

Still rubbing his nose, Harry answered as he watched Draco get more comfortable, "It's not my fault that Miss Malfoy here decided to hack my face off with his bony hand!"

"...I resent that," Draco mumbled, "I do not have bony hands."

Still sleeping, Cole snuggled closer to the body he had tangled his legs with and literally slept on top of.

Draco's eyes snapped open. "...Who's ... ehm... is that your hand Harry?"

"...No. I'm sitting, you moron." Harry raised his eyebrows. "My hands," he lifted his hands up and wiggled his fingers. "are right here."

"Luuke?"

Luke rolled onto his other side. "Not me..." He paused. ?"

No answer.

"Good God..." Draco groaned and tried to move, only to have Cole's arms tighten around his body and pull him closer. Draco looked up at Harry and whimpered. "Help mee!"

"No. You hurt my nose you prat."

"NOT ON PURPOSE!"

"I don't care. Get out of it yourself." Harry growled and swung his feet over the side of the bed.

"But something... oh... God it's nuzzling my LEG!" Draco whimpered again. "Harryyyy..."

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Harry turned around and grabbed the corner of the blanket, pulling it back, intending to surprise Cole into letting Draco go, but to no avail.

Cole's grip only tightened even more, as the cold gush of air hit his half naked body. Harry rolled his eyes as Draco gave him a pleading stare, and he leaned down and poked Cole's nose gently with the tip of his finger. Cole immediately opened his mouth, snapped at Harry's finger and grunted. Cole then settled back into sleep and smiled as if pleased with himself.

"Gahh!!" Harry jumped back, keeping his hands out of Cole's reach, "you never said he was a biter!"

Luke shrugged from his side of the bed, "...You never asked."

"Help me get him off of my boyfriend," Harry said.

"Get him off yourself. It ain't my problem."

Draco now spoke up; his voice low but still somewhat panicked. "If you don't help, I'll hex his dick off."

The response Draco got after that threat was immediate. Rolling over, Luke grabbed Cole around his waist, pulled him off of Draco, and rolled back over. Cole instantly latched onto Luke's warmth and snuggled closer. Cole nuzzled his nose into Luke's neck and began to make noises that sounded as if he was purring.

The next movement was a flailing of arms and leg's as Draco jumped up and pushed Harry roughly out of the way as he launched himself off of the bed. "Your boyfriend is a bloody menace in the mornings!"

"What, and your not?!" Harry growled as he sat up again, after being pushed onto his stomach.

"NO!"

"I beg to differ..." Harry yawned and, as he finished, he smacked his lips a couple times. "I'm hungry."

A noise sounded from behind Harry, and everyone – save for Luke, who was currently smiling, turned to look at Cole. Draco watched as Cole's body moved in quick intervals.

Draco raised his eyebrow and pointed at the pink haired boy. "Is... is he giggling?"

Cole's voice was high as he continued to laugh. "...Nnooo..."

Draco's contorted in rage as he jumped from his spot and towards Cole's turned back. "IF GET AHOLD OF YOU YOUR UNDERWEAR IS GOING TO BE LODGED SO FAR UP YOUR ASS-"

"DRACO NO!" Harry reached out and grabbed Draco around the middle, hauling him back from Cole who had now turned around and was backed up against Luke with his hands held out infront of his face.

Draco's arms flailed out infront of him as he began to frantically reach for Cole. "He woke me up!"

"And that's reason enough to gut him?!" Harry replied, now having to stand up in order to keep Draco from getting out of his reach.

"It is if the bastard said he wasn't going to touch me anymore!"

Cole spoke up now, "I don't recall saying that I wouldn't grope you if we ended up in the same bed..."

"... Cole, you aren't helping..." Luke said through a yawn as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

"Have you got any tranquilizers?" Cole turned and addressed Luke casually.

"...No?"

"Well shit." Cole turned back and narrowed his eyes at a nearly calmed Draco. "He looks kind of like a moose in heat... doesn't he?"

Draco's nostrils flared, his eye twitched, and he struggled out of Harry's grip far too quickly in order to launch himself once more at Cole. Nothing and no one was going to keep him back. Noticing this, Cole promptly squealed, detangled his legs from the blanket, pushed Luke out of the way, and jumped off in the bed in one flying leap. Luke landed on the floor with a loud thump, and cursed rather loudly as his head struck the beside table on the way down.

At the same time Harry asked if Luke was alright - Draco let out a battle cry, Cole continued to squeal in alarm, and Luke grunted. Luke crawled back onto the bed and sat on top of the pillows infront of the headboard. Taking a deep breath, Luke attempted to fix his now very messy morning hair as he watched Draco jump over a footstool.

Harry followed Luke's movement and also huddled at the top of the bed, bringing his knees up to his chest just in time as Cole tripped and fell onto the mattress. Both Luke and Harry let out a yelp as Cole scrambled off of the bed – only to trip again as the blankets gave way under his feet. Draco seemed to anticipate his move, and was at the other side of the bed where Cole was attempting to jump off.

"Hah!" Draco shouted in triumph.

Cole was not going to give up that easily. He did a quick ninety degree turn and dove between Harry and Luke. The two bystanders yelped once more in unison and pushed Cole away from themselves.

"You guys SUCK!" Cole cried as he flew off the bed just as Draco came around again.

"This is your fight!" Luke called out.

"We want no part of it!" Harry added, "We were fine sleeping together!"

At that, Draco and Cole both stopped what they were doing to gape at Harry, before starting the chase again.

"How long do you think they'll keep this up?" Luke asked conversationally.

"Umm.... Well, given that they are both ADD children," Harry pondered, "... I'd say, three hours."

Luke paused, tilted his head to the side, and then asked, "We should order some coffee, huh?"

Harry nodded and lent to the side slightly, wincing as he watched Cole backhand Draco across the face. "Breakfast too."

"Ooo..." Luke winced in sympathy. "That's got to hurt."

"Who do you think will win?"

"Well... Draco's got a lot of rage... but Cole's skitterish. He'll just wear Draco down." Luke stated, pulling his own legs up to his chest.

"That's true – but... HONEY! Honey put down the fire poker!" Harry screamed out, holding his hands towards his boyfriend. Draco turned towards Harry and growled. "Oh... Okay! Okay! That's finnee... You, you keep up, you keep that fire poker...!"

Luke laughed, and lent towards Harry. "They're going to die."

Harry nodded quickly. "Oh yeah."

"...Unless you want to stop them?"

"No, not really no." Harry scratched his cheek and watched as Draco swung the fire poker in Cole's direction.

"DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TEACH YOU NOT TO RUN WITH OR SWING STICKS?!" Cole screeched as he skidded on the floor and ducked behind a chair.

Draco thrust the smoldering fire poker through the fabric of the chair and grinned when it came out just beside Cole's head.

"...Wow." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Impressive." Luke agreed.

At this point, Hermione burst through the door and her eyes traveled from the chair to Draco, to Cole, to Harry and finally to Luke. She immediately raised her wand and muttered a spell. "Imobulous." Draco and Cole's positions immediately froze, and Hermione shook her head. "What's going on?"

Harry gaped as he pointed from Hermione then towards his two immobile friends. "What... what's this?! How can you be so calm?!"

"I teach children for a living, Harry dear. And I was friends with you for seven years." Hermione crossed her arms. "What are they doing?"

"Trying to kill eachother." Luke offered with a smile as he let his legs fall into a crossed position infront of his body.

"I see... Well, it seems that Draco has the upper hand. Why does he have a fire poker?" Hermione raised her eyebrow and stepped forward, examining the damage that was done to the chair.

"He grabbed it in a fit of rage..." Harry moved and stood up, walking towards his oldest friend. "Cole woke him up."

"And this explains everything?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, it does when Cole had wrapped himself in an impossibly tight position around Draco's body, yes." Harry crossed his arms and watched as Draco's silver eyes searched frantically around the room.

Harry shook his head and pried the fire poker from his boyfriend's hand, crossing the room and replacing it where it came from, "So what brings you up here?"

"McGonagall suspected that there were two unauthorized people in the school," she looked at Luke who was absently picking at his hair, and then to Cole who was trying to glare at her, "I guess she was right. Who are these two men?"

Harry smiled, scratched his head, and answered, "Umm... the one with the pink hair cowering behind the chair is Cole, and the one scratching his head is Luke. Cole's boyfriend."

"I see," Hermione said, "what are they doing here?"

"Visiting on a whim." Luke smiled and stood up, walking towards Hermione and Harry. "What did you do to them?"

"I used the Imobulous enchantment to still their movements. Are you a wizard?"

Luke raised his eyebrows. "You sound like a textbook..."

"That's what I've been telling her for years..." Harry smirked.

"As I was saying..." Hermione interrupted with a terse tone. "Are you a wizard, Luke?"

"...Not exactly."

"And that means...? You either are, or your not. Wait – are you a squib?" Hermione tilted her head towards Luke.

"Yyee... What's a squib?"

"Right." Hermione let out a low breath and turned her angry glare towards Harry. "You brought a muggle to the school Harry? What is wrong with you?!"

"I didn't bring him! Cole did! He followed Cole!"

"Is Cole a wizard?"

"Yes! Yes, yes he is!" Harry triumphantly announced as he pointed towards the couch.

"Great. We have a muggle and an unauthorized wizard in our school. Wonderful." Hermione sighed. "And what would have happened if they planned to attack us, Harry? Did that possibility ever occur to you?!"

"They dance to ABBA. They aren't going to kill you." Harry rolled his eyes. "If anything, they'd decorate for you."

"You ass. I do NOT dance to ABBA." Luke scowled.

"Oh shut-up!" Harry turned his attention towards Luke. "Oh! Right, you only imitate Sonny and Cher, I forgot."

Luke's hand curled into a fist as he began to advance on Harry. "Listen here you little-"

"BOYS!" Hermione shouted suddenly, holding her hands out. "I won't have two grown and presumably responsible men fighting like children while under my watchful eye."

At this, Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry took a deep breath. "Can you take the charm off of them now?"

"Are they going to kill eachother?"

"Possibly..." Luke offered, a small smile on his lips.

"Not helping." Harry scowled as he looked sideways at his friend. Luke shrugged and crossed his arms.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Well... in that case, I'll let it wear off."

"How long will that take?" Luke asked.

"A good twenty minutes." Hermione sighed as she crossed her arms. "Mind you, if they promise not to do anything to eachother, I'll take it off right away."

"Well they can't exactly speak, can they _Professor_." Harry drawled as he sat down on the armrest of the chair Draco had speared. "So they can't exactly proclaim a truce, can they?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and took out her wand, "I guess I'll chance that they'll kill eachother," she said in an exasperated voice, "Stand back."

"...Why...?" Luke asked.

He didn't have long to wait for the answer, as Hermione waved her wand and muttered the counter spell. Draco fell back with a cry, narrowly missing Luke, and Harry jumped forwards to catch him before he landed on the floor.

"...God!" Draco muttered as Harry held him, "my eyes are so DRY!" he whined as he rubbed his eyes furiously with his fists.

Cole was in no better condition, as he was currently sitting on the floor behind the chair, rubbing his own eyes, in-between glares at Draco. Luke looked at Draco for a moment longer, and then went over to his lover, kneeling down and patting him on the back.

"Are you okay baby?" he asked Cole.

Cole looked up at Luke, and in one motion, wrapped his arms around Luke's neck and cried out, "He tried to spear me!"

Luke laughed and put his own arms around Cole, "If you hadn't decided that it would be fun to scare the shit out of Draco by groping him, you wouldn't be in this mess."

Cole sniffed, "Whose side are you on?!"

Harry eyed Cole as he lead Draco over to the untouched chair and sat him down, "He's got a point you know."

"Shut-up." Cole spat, as he got up and sat in the chair he had previously been hiding behind.

Hermione gently placed her wand back into the holster, which lay under her cloak and to her side. "Harry, may I please have a word with you?"

"Umm..."

"Harry, please." Hermione raised her eyebrows and sighed. "You have all been rather irresponsible. Being a wizard Cole, I'd expect that you would have more sense than to provoke Draco Malfoy. And, if my memory serves me correctly – you've gone to school with him, so you should rightfully know of his temper." Hermione turned and looked towards Luke. "And you... if you are romantically involved with a wizard, and he has presumably told you all about Hogwarts, you should have used your common sense and known not to come to this school if you do not possess any magical qualities as that is what the rules state." Hermione stopped and was about to speak to Harry when she was rudely interrupted.

"You really like the sound of your own voice, don't you?" Luke snapped suddenly – not appreciating the fact that he was being openly insulted.

Hermione rounded on the curly haired man and growled out an answer. "No, Luke. I am simply stating the obvious facts that you have most rudely overlooked." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"If it's the bloody obvious, why are you fucking stating it?"

"Because you are the only one too daft to realize it?" Hermione offered, raising her eyebrows.

"Just what the hell do you mean by that?!"

"...Luke..." Draco sighed, knowing full well that the conversation was about to take a turn for the worst.

Luke ignored the protest, and placed his hands to his hips, "If my memory serves me correctly, you should be dead, not walking around with your nose in the air like you own the place," he spat, unaware that both Harry and Draco were shaking their heads after failing to get his attention, "just who do you think you are telling people who and what they are? Or where they are allowed to go for that matter?"

Hermione sneered at the man and, swiftly turning on her heels, she shouted: "Harry, NOW!"

Harry got up and glared at Luke as he walked by, shaking his head as he walked towards the door and slipped his shoes on before following Hermione out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Luke spoke after watching the door close.

Draco shook his head and stood up. "You just succeeded in insulting his oldest friend. One of the few people left who still matter to him. She was half right about you not having any bloody common sense." Draco then began course for the bathroom.

Harry followed Hermione silently as she set a brisk walk for the fourth floor. Hermione lifted a hand and wiped her cheek. Letting out a sigh, Harry reached forward and took her hand in his, causing her to come to a stop and face him.

"Hermione... don't let what Luke said bother you." Harry offered his friend a smile.

"Well it was true wasn't it?" Hermione wiped her eyes again.

"No, it wasn't true at all, Hermione."

"Don't lie to make me feel better Harry, it's neither becoming or kind of you to do." Hermione sighed slightly. "Come on, let's keep walking."

"Where are we going?"

"To my classroom."

Harry stopped and furrowed his eyebrows, still holding onto Hermione's hand. "Why are you alive? I saw you... die infront of me."

Hermione looked Harry in the eye and spoke in a soft tone. "I'll tell you once we get to my office, alright?"

Harry nodded weakly. "Yeah, okay."

Hermione smiled and began course for her room once more, keeping a hold of Harry's hand. Students passed and eyed their joined hands, but soon kept walking – knowing that this was none of their business. The two reached the staircase with the trip step and they both smiled as they hopped over it. Hermione led Harry around the corner and towards her class – as they had finally climbed all four flights of stairs.

Hermione opened the door and ushered Harry inside, shutting it once more when they were safely inside. Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked down, grinning suddenly.

"Umm.... Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I... I'm not wearing any clothes."

The brown haired woman turned and looked Harry up and down, a grin forming on her own face, as Harry was wearing nothing but his pants and his shoes. "So that's why all those students were staring," she paused to give Harry an appreciative glance, "I must say though Harry, I can see why Draco is all over you most of the time."

Harry blushed and crossed his arms over his toned chest, "Can I please have something to wear?"

"Yes, all right." Hermione replied with another smile, heading towards what looked like a wardrobe behind her desk. She opened it up, pulled out a cloak, and tossed it to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said as he pulled the cloak over his body, and once more crossed his arms over his chest, now feeling slightly uncomfortable, as he knew that this time – he and Hermione would not be disturbed.

Hermione sat down at her desk and lightly clasped her hands together. "So I suppose that you would like to know how it is that I am not deceased."

Harry shrugged. "... I suppose."

"You suppose?" Hermione smiled kindly and motioned towards the chair, which sat infront of her desk. "Sit, please – you're making me nervous just standing there."

Harry nodded and sat in the chair, looking down into his lap as he ran his fingers over the rough fabric of the cloak. Hermione shook her head and let out a small sigh as she began to speak.

"I wasn't killed in the war, because I wasn't there."

Harry snapped his head up and gaped at the woman sitting infront of him. "What? How's that possible?"

"Easily," she started, "I was in the castle, just a few days before the war spilled over into the school, and that's when Viktor came. He had heard about what was going on, and he came to the school to take me away. At first, I told him I was going to stay and protect my friends, but he wouldn't have it."

"...Wouldn't have it?"

"Yes. He said that there was no chance that he was going to leave the castle without me. And, after what seemed like hours, he finally took the much needed initiative and took me into his arms just before he apparate out of the castle." Hermione held up her hand as Harry began to speak. "Before you ask, the spells protecting against apparating had been taken off for our own safety. They worked so that people could only apparate out of the school, and not into it." Hermione sighed slightly. "He took us to the Order hide out, you'll remember – 12 Grimmauld place?" Harry nodded, and waited for her to continue. "From there, we met with Remus, Albus... well, in short – all of the Order members and began the plans for retaliation."

"But... if you weren't there with me..."

Hermione's voice grew soft as she spoke next, and tears began to glaze her eyes. "It was Ginny."

"Ginny? But she wasn't there – I didn't-"

"Harry, please... let me finish?" Hermione interrupted him. "Ginny was forced to stay at the Order hide out because she was thought to be too young to help in the war. It was thought that if she stayed behind – she would remain safe. But, knowing her – and knowing that she was a Weasley, she wouldn't have any of it. She fought with us for hours, claiming that she too had the right to defend the castle and help with her many friends. She was powerful enough to help for a while – that's for sure, but she was so young, and Molly couldn't stand the thought of loosing her only daughter.

"When Ginny watched you and Ron leave to help on the front lines, she couldn't take it any longer. She knew that Severus had kept all sorts of potions readily made, like veritaserum, burn healing paste, confusing and befuddlement draught, shrinking solution..."

"Hermione! Can you get to the point?" Harry interrupted her.

Hermione blinked, "What? Oh yes, sorry," he smiled in apology, then continued, "Among those potions, Severus had prepared some polyjuice potion..."

"You mean...?"

Hermione hung her head, "It was all my fault. I didn't think that Ginny would try the potion, nor did I think to watch her. She snuck into Severus' room and stole a vile of the potion, then stole some of my hair from my hairbrush. You know that rest. She took my place, and..."

"Wait," Harry said, "wouldn't someone get suspicious if they saw two of you?"

"They did. After Ginny left, I came downstairs, and that's when we put it all together that she ran off to fight with you," Hermione replied sadly, "by the time we got there, you were being sent to the hospital, Voldemort was dead, and Ron and Ginny were... gone."

Harry sat there for a moment, then a thought occurred to him. "Why didn't you ever come to see me then? Why didn't you let me know that you were alive? All these years I thought you were dead!" he finished with anger in his voice.

"I... the Order thought that it would be better if you didn't know. You had seem 'me' die, and they didn't think that you would have been able to handle it if I were to just waltz back into your life and say '_Hey! I'm alive! How have you been?_'. I had no choice in the matter Harry."

"Yes you did!" Harry suddenly shouted, "You are your own person Hermione! You didn't have to listen to them! I was your friend! Didn't that mean anything to you?!"

"Yes of course it did Harry!" Hermione felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "I wanted to see you so badly – but... but..."

"But you had to follow the rules." Harry shook his head and sneered. "God Hermione, couldn't you have just once broken the rules?"

"Harry I did come to see you! But once I had finally gotten there, you had left. The nurse told me that you had left and didn't tell her where you were going, so how was I supposed to find you?!"

"ASK!" Harry growled as he stood up. "You should have asked Hermione... I..."

"Harry I'm sorry, but – there's nothing we can do about it. That was the past, and right now – let's deal with the current and present time." Hermione offered as she stood, mimicking Harry's position and placed her hands on the desk.

Harry shook his head and took a deep breath. "Alright. Then – what's new with you?"

Hermione spoke in a small voice. "I'm married and I'm expecting my first child in May."

"WHOA!" Harry stepped back. "Rewind and STOP! You're married? To who?!"

"Viktor." Hermione smiled slightly. "We married a year ago,"

"And I'm right to assume that he's the father?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow and lent back slightly, crossing her arms. "Well I don't reproduce asexually, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes "Really? I wouldn't have guessed." He then smiled and the look on his face was apologetic. "Is... you're really going to be a mother?"

"Yes." Hermione broke out into a large smile and absentmindedly placed her hand to her lower abdomen.

"Wow... congratulations. Both on the marriage and the baby." Harry smiled and another question burrowed its way into his mind. "Where's Viktor then...?"

"Training."

"...For?"

"Quidditch. He still plays you know." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "He wouldn't ever give up Quidditch – it's far to important to him."

"... More than you?"

"Oh of course not, don't be silly. He'll be back in a few days if you'd like to speak with him...?"

"Actually... Draco and I were planning to stay down in Hogsmeade for a few days, and then we were going to head back to Italy," Harry said, scratching the back of his head, "... sorry."

Hermoine smiled, "I should have known that you had other plans. But will you at least have dinner with us one night? I haven't seen you for years Harry."

Harry sighed, and replied, "I'd love to, but I'll have to talk to Draco. I'm not sure if he'll want to."

"You have to ask him to go out with your friends?" Hermione asked in a bemused voice, "my, my, aren't we in a controlling relationship?"

Harry stuck his tongue out at her, "Quite you. I just meant that Draco is uncomfortable around you, what with your past history and all. Plus, he's still getting used to the idea that people want to be nice to him without wanting anything in return."

At that, Hermione nodded, "Makes sense," and then added with a grin, "well, as long as you talk to him, I would be delighted to have him attend. You can even bring...what were those men's names?"

"Cole and Luke?" Harry supplied.

"Yes. You can invite them too."

Harry smiled, then, asked with a frown, "Are you going to tell McGonagall about them?"

"Not as long as they leave by the end of the day I won't," Hermione replied, "they can head down to Hogsmeade."

"Deal."

By the time that Harry got back to the room that he and Draco shared, Draco was sitting once more in the chair by the fireplace with another book in his hands. Cole and Luke were cuddled up on the no made bed, whispering softly to eachother. Draco gave Harry a smile as the green eyed man toed off his shoes and came towards him, giving Draco a kiss before sitting in the opposite chair.

"How did it go?" Draco asked softly as he shut the book he was reading and lightly placed it on the coffee table infront of him.

"It was alright... it turns out that Ginny used a polyjuice potion, disguising herself as Hermione." Harry surprised himself with the casualness of the explanation and let out a slight sigh.

"Oh... so, she's alright then?"

"Ginny?"

"No, Hermione."

"Yes... she's fine." Harry crossed his legs – ankle to knee. "She's expecting her first child in May."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "With... Ron?"

"No!" Harry yelped quickly. "Ron's dead, She's having a baby with Viktor."

"Viktor Krum? That Bulgarian Quidditch star?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit!" Draco smiled brightly in surprise. "Way to go Hermione! Excellent job catching him...!"

"She's not here, you don't need to gush." Harry rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his hand. "Do you ever want kids?"

"Well that's a 180 degree turn in conversation..." Draco looked to the side slightly and scratched the back of his neck.

"...Well, do you?"

"I don't know..." Draco shrugged. "Maybe... I think I'd be an okay father. But not right now."

Harry nodded and let his eyes fall from Draco's face to the floor. "Yeah, ditto." Harry sighed slightly. "Oh... by the way – Hermione invited us to dinner."

"Me and you?"

"Yeah, well, me you and them," Harry looked towards the bed, where it appeared that Luke and Cole had fallen asleep. Harry then glanced back towards Draco. "Do you want to go?"

"Free food is involved?"

"Yes."

"Viktor will be there?"

"...Yes."

"Excellent! I accept." Draco said happily.

Harry laughed, and motioned Draco over. Draco grinned and sauntered over to the chair that Harry was sitting on, promptly sitting on Harry's lap, putting his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Harry nuzzled his nose into Draco's neck, savoring his lover's scent.

"Mmm... you smell good." Harry mumbled before lightly biting Draco's neck.

Draco smiled as his fingers absently played with the hair at the base of Harry's neck, "How can I smell good when I haven't had a shower today?"

Harry shrugged, "Dunno. But you still smell good."

Draco laughed and turned his head to kiss Harry. "Want to join me in the shower?"

"What about Cole and Luke?"

"I don't recall inviting them..." Draco said in a low voice as he kissed Harry behind his ear.

"Yeah, I know, but what about-"

"Quiet time, hun." Draco smiled. "Either you join me, or not." Draco stood up and began to walk towards the bathroom.

Harry shook his head as he watched Draco lift up his nightshirt and pull it over his head. Standing immediately, Harry grinned as he walked towards Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. Draco grinned at the contact and began to lead Harry into the bathroom.

"I knew you'd come around..."

Harry smiled and shut the door before grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him back towards his body. Harry rest his free hand on the small of Draco's back and muttered a silencing spell before closing the space between their lips as he kissed his grinning boyfriend.

Breaking the kiss after a while, Draco grinned and leaned back, asking in a teasing voice, "So, what do you want to do? A) Blow job, B) kinky massage, C) sex in the shower or D) ... sex in the tub?"

Harry considered the list for a moment then answered in a sly tone, "How about a little of A, then some D and then B?"

Draco laughed as he backed up towards the tub, still holding onto Harry's hand, "I believe I can manage that."

Harry matched Draco's grin. "Who's going to do what?"

Draco answered the question by letting go of Harry's hand and reaching forward to take a hold of the waistband of Harry's pants and pulling them down to the middle of his thighs. Harry let out a squeak of surprise as Draco knelt on the floor and hooked his fingers now into the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down with swift ease. Smiling, Harry watched Draco pull both his pajama bottoms and boxers down to a pool at his feet. Draco looked up at Harry from under his long eyelashes.

"Beg."

"What?"

Draco lent back, placing his hands on his own thighs. "Do it."

Harry rolled his eyes and spoke in a dull tone. "Oh please Draco, please, please suck me off."

"Keep up that ungrateful tone and I'll bite it off." Draco sneered.

"Okayy...okay!" Harry felt a blush rise in his cheeks. "Why do I have to beg?"

"Because it turns me on." Draco stated simply.

"I didn't know that turned you on."

"You never paid attention before. Now beg."

"Well if you're going to order me around-"

"Potter!"

"Okay! Okay!" Harry ran a hand through his hair, looking up at the ceiling. "I need a little bit of... you know... incentive."

Draco rolled his eyes and reached forward, and before Harry could say anything else, he cupped Harry's balls. Raising his middle finger, Draco applied a small amount of pressure to the skin just infront of Harry's entrance. Harry gasped.

"Oh... oh..."

Draco smiled and moved his hand, pushing it towards Harry's body. "Keep going."

Harry let out a cry that was somewhere between a groan of pleasure and a gasp of surprise.

"Stop that. I don't want to come with noises alone."

"Well... excuse me..." Harry panted slightly. "What do you expect me to do when you're holding my balls?"

"Point taken... Moving on." Draco was suddenly struck with a thought. "Let's see if we can't get you to make the same noises you did when you were in the classroom..."

"What noi-ahh!"

Draco had by this time lent forward and slipped his lips over the tip of Harry's dick and gently inserted his middle finger into Harry's body. "Good boy..."

"I'm not a dog..."

"You whimper like one..." Draco murmured as he took Harry into his mouth again. Draco slid his tongue along the slit of Harry's cock. "I don't hear any begging, Potter."

Harry let out a breath and his head fell back against the door. "...At the moment... I'm not capable of... Oh God! Do that again..."

"Say please."

"Uugh.... Please... please Draco," Harry muttered as he bit his bottom lip and clenched his hands into fists at his side, knowing that if he took hold of Draco's head, he really would have his dick bitten off.

"Louder." Draco smiled before bringing his other hand up to encircle around the length of Harry's penis.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked as he felt Draco's talented tongue glide up the side of his erection, "...Oh yeah, just like that, please, God – please..."

Draco didn't say anything, but continued his ministrations, until he suddenly stopped, knowing that his lover was close to climax. He pulled back and looked up into Harry's shocked face, "Shall we pick this up in the bath?" he asked innocently.

Harry glared down at Draco, but nodded weakly, that being the only thing that he could do to answer.

Draco smiled and lent forward, kissing the tip of Harry's cock. "Good." He then stood and let his hand trail up Harry's thigh, grazing over his hip before he severed the contact and began course for the tub.

On the way, Draco had managed to strip off his clothes with unbelievable grace. Leaning over, Draco started the bath. The water streamed into the large jacuzzi-sized tub, creating walls of steam as it began to fill it. Harry walked towards Draco after stepping out of his pants and boxers, wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, and nibbled slightly on his ear as Draco righted his position and stood straight.

"You're cruel, Draco."

"Mmm... how so?" Draco lent his head back and rest it on Harry's shoulder, feeling a kiss come to rest on the curve of his neck.

"Making me wait like this," Harry said in a husky voice, "by not finishing what you started."

Draco raised his hands and placed them over Harry's, which had dipped low to rest over Draco's slender hips, "Oh, I have every intention of finishing what I started, just not like that."

Harry grinned, licked Draco's jaw line and tightened his grip, "Oh really?"

"Mhmm..." Draco took a hold of Harry's hands and guided them down his hips and towards his slowly growing erection. "I intend to let you finish inside of me."

"I like that idea better..."

"You would," Draco groaned appreciatively when he felt Harry's hand encircle his length.

Harry held Draco around the hips with one hand, pulling him back against his own erection, as his other hand gently began to stroke Draco's erection. Harry felt his love melt in his arms. Leaning back and gasping as Harry's hand worked him with expertise, biting Draco's shoulder as he did so.

"You aren't supposed to be..." Draco interrupted himself with an airy moan. "...doing anything to me."

"Your not exactly stopping me, and nor are you in a position to be ordering me around except for telling me what to do." Harry smiled, watching as Draco's head fell forward slightly and he gasped.

Draco opened his eyes and looked towards the bath. "Bath..."

"What about it?"

"It's ready..." Draco moaned, clenching his eyes shut.

"Ahh..." Harry let go of Draco's erection, removing the other arm that had been around his lover's hips, "well, let's not keep it waiting then."

Draco groaned loudly in protest, "Harry! You can't do that!"

"Do what?"

Draco gestured to his still hard erection, "THAT! You can't just leave me like this!"

Harry smiled slyly as he stepped around Draco and turned off the taps, looking back up at his boyfriend before replying, "I'll take care of it, but not here, and not like this."

Draco pouted, but followed Harry into the hot water, "You are so mean."

Harry shrugged, "What are you gonna do about it?" he asked as he pulled Draco's slender body towards him.

Draco made no move to put up a fight when Harry wrapped his arms around him and glided back in the water to one of the tubs underwater benches. Draco smiled as Harry sat down on the bench, and moved to straddle Harry's thighs.

Draco bit his lip and blushed slightly. "Heads or Tails?"

"What?"

"Pick one."

"...Tails?"

Draco grinned and lent forward placing a kiss to Harry's lips before standing up and turning around.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Draco settled back down again, his back against Harry's chest.

"Ohh, I see..." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist once more before leaning forward and whispering into Draco's ear. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"If I must..." Draco sighed slightly before letting his head fall back as he moved his hips backwards and against Harry's cock. Draco turned his head to the side; let his lips graze past Harry's cheek as he spoke. "...Use me and make me scream Harry. Make me scream until my voice is hoarse... let me feel you inside of me, stroking in and out of my body... fucking me as hard as you can."

Harry's breath caught in his throat as Draco pushed himself once more into his hips, "...I ... wow..."

Draco smirked, "I want you to hold onto my hips, I don't care about bruises, in fact, I want them. I want you to fuck me so hard that I never forget the feeling of your cock inside of my body, slamming in and out..."

Harry lost whatever else Draco was saying as he felt his momentarily neglected erection come back with full force. "Draco if you keep talking I'm not going to make it to the fucking..."

Draco sighed. "You're right... Well what are you waiting for, Harry?"

"You to stop talking...?"

"It would have been so much more satisfactory if you would have just started fucking me while I was talking... and who said that you can't speak when you're fucking?"

"I..."

"Shut-up and fuck me, Potter."

Harry slipped his hands out from around Draco's waist and towards his thighs. Draco lifted his body up, and after taking a hold of Harry's dick, he lowered himself down onto it. Both men gasped at the same time, and Harry's grip tightened on Draco's thighs while Draco let go of Harry and reached out both his arms to hold onto the side of the tub. They stayed still for a moment; until Draco moved himself back a little using the sides of the tub for leverage.

"...God! Draco...!"

Draco grinned and thrust his hips forward slightly, before sinking down to rest his own body against Harry's hips. "We havn't even gotten started, so don't even think about coming."

"Then stay still for a second..." Harry groaned. "If you move, I'm going to."

Draco shook his head and lifted one of his hands to take hold of Harry's hand. He placed it over his own erection and sighed. "Then keep yourself busy while we sit."

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, okay." He said, picking up where he had left off outside the tub.

Draco shut his eyes and bit his lip, trying to keep back the groan that escaped his lips as he involuntarily moved back against Harry, attempting to get closer to Harry's wonderfully skilled hand.

"...Draco..." Harry warned once more as his lover moved against him.

Draco's eyes stayed shut as he replied, "...I can't help it."

Harry grunted as Draco's hips moved gently in time with the strokes of his hand, and he suddenly found himself not caring if he came or not. He moved his hand faster, letting his thumb graze along the slit of Draco's cock, enjoying the sound of Draco's cry. Draco reached out once more, and took hold of the sides of the tub lifting himself up slightly before swiftly lowering himself back down. Harry cried out and lifted his hips to meet Draco's increasingly pleasurable thrusts. The blonde haired man writhed his hips slightly as his body suddenly tightened around Harry's length, increasing the friction.

Harry groaned and bit his bottom lip, "...Draco... I can't..."

Draco leaned his head back as he felt Harry's hand tighten around his dick. "Let yourself go then, Harry."

"But..."

Draco's head fell forward as he thrust once more, grinding his hips against Harry's body. It was enough to send Harry over the edge. Draco grinned as he felt Harry come within his body but by no means did he stop moving. Letting out a low groan in answer to Harry's harsh scream, Draco positioned himself so that his remaining thrusts caused Harry's cock to brush against his prostate repeatedly. Lifting one hand, Draco placed it on the hand covering his penis and quickened the pace at which it was moving.

"Faster, Harry – shit... don't stop moving your hand," Draco's jaw dropped as he stopped his thrusts and felt the hand under his begin to move of it's own accord.

Harry lent forward, rested his forehead against Draco's shoulder, and whispered against the slick skin. "As you wish."

Letting go of Harry's hand completely, Draco again reached for the sides of the tub and held on as tight as the glossy porcelain would allow. Harry shook his head and reached to gather one of Draco's arms in his grasp. Draco whimpered at the loss of contact on his straining erection as Harry reached for his other arm and brought it close to Draco's chest. Draco crossed his arms together at the wrists and held them just under his chin as he felt one of Harry's hand come to a rest on the top of his folded hands. Reaching down again with his free hand, Harry resumed his prior actions and took hold of Draco's cock, pumping it quickly up and down.

Draco let out a strangled cry and came in a rush that left him breathless. They stayed in silence for a short while; with Draco panting against Harry's slick chest and Harry with his arms wrapped around his lover. Neither noticed that their bodies were still joined, nor did they realize that the water had gotten a bit cold. All they cared about at the moment was being still.

When Harry finally did venture to disengage his body from Draco, the slender blond man complied. The two managed to climb out of the tub and drain it, before reaching for the two nearest towels. Wrapping the towel around both his hips and shoulders, Draco heard Harry murmur the counter for the silencing spell he had previously cast on the large room. Harry wrapped his own towel around his waist and lent against the counter, watching as Draco padded towards him and fell against his chest, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"... That was nice..." Draco smiled, feeling Harry's arm wrap around his shoulders.

"Yeah, it was." Harry placed a kiss to Draco's temple and rest his cheek against the top of Draco's head.

Draco was about to speak when a loud banging on the door interrupted him.

"I NEED TO PEE!!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry answered Cole. "Then come in."

"It's locked!"

"Try the fucking handle genius." Draco growled against Harry's chest, causing Harry to laugh.

"What was that?" Cole's voice sounded from behind the door.

"TRY THE FUCKING HANDLE!" Draco lifted his head and screamed towards the door.

A pause. Then the handle began to move and opened to reveal a pink haired man who looked as if he had just woken up from a nap. Which was probably true. "Have you got any idea how long you were in here?"

"Mmm... twenty minutes?" Harry offered, feeling Draco's forehead hit his collarbone lightly.

"Try an hour – now get OUT!"

Draco sighed and turned to leave, taking Harry by the hand and sticking his tongue out at Cole on the way. The door was promptly slammed shut as soon as they had stepped across the threshold.

Harry's arms came around Draco from behind as Draco smirked across the room at Luke, who was currently sitting crossed legged on the bed, his hair in even more disarray than Cole's.

"You two..." Luke said through a yawn, "... weren't taking a shower were you?"

Draco tilted his head to the side, "What makes you say that?"

"Besides the fact that you two look like you've just had the best sex of your lives? Absolutely nothing." Luke answered with a grin.

* * *

Le finito.

Reviews preeze! (And no, that's NOT the end of the story.) Also, it maybe a while until the next update - so, maybe a month or so - we're not completely sure. Thank-you again for being patient.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kylia:** Hey there people, yes it has been a VERY VERY VERY long time since we've updated, but we finally worked up the ambition to write again. So you better like it or we'll stop. No, actually, we won't. But a good threat is so much fun.

**Raei:** Right, well, not much to say after Kylia has… 'stolen the fucking show'… so, well. I'll just leave you to read. HORRAH! Go. FLEE. (Really? I mean read. Don't run… O.o…) PS: We go into a bit of religion talk in this, I think it's Christian – regarding Jesus. Because Catholic is regarding Mary… right? WELL ANYWAY. We talk about Jesus. Do not read if you are easily offended… considering we're Atheist and do not really believe in the whole… 'God' fad.

--------

"Draco, dear," started Harry, quirking an eyebrow at the smirk on his lovers face, "I am not getting my nipple pierced. Ever."

"Oh, of course you are sweetness. You can't say no to me." Draco flashed Harry a beaming smile, and reached up to tap his finger against the tip of Harry's nose.

Harry pouted, just after he playfully snapped at Draco's finger with his teeth, "No, I can't ever say no to you love, but I can certainly make a good show of attempting to."

"Yes, and it's a show you should probably give up, because it's not getting you much money, is it?"

Harry grinned and tugged Draco off of their bed by the arm, "Let's go into Hogsmeade for a little while before we have to meet Hermione for dinner. I want to see if there are any new things at Honeydukes and Zonko's."

Complying to Harry's wish for him to get off the bed, Draco folded his arms and stared at the raven haired man, "You're still so juvenile Harry. What do you want to do next? Call out insults to the old people as they walk down the streets?"

"No. I'll leave that to you love. You were always better at insults and taunting than I ever was." Harry replied smugly.

Draco grinned, "Of course I am. You have absolutely no talent when it comes to being creative whilst demeaning people."

"Yes, yes, fine – Where are Cole and Luke…?"

Draco shrugged and raised his eyebrow, " I don't know… taunting Filch's cat, raiding the kitchen, having sex in the closet… pick your poison."

Harry simply shrugged and walked towards the front entrance to the room, and began the process of putting his shoes on. "Probably all three… Taunting Filch's cat with the things they've pilfered from the kitchens just before or after leaving to have sex in the closet… now get your shoes on."

"Bitch."

Harry looked up and winked. "Yup, that's me. It's why you love me – now get your shoes on. Don't make me use force."

"Mmm… will you be rough about it?"

"Only if you don't coincide to my request right now."

Draco stepped up beside Harry and reached down, grabbing one of his shoes before putting it on. "Oh all these big words, Harry – they do things to me."

"Yes I know they put pressure on your brain sweetie, but growing up in proper society you should at least recognize these words. Even if you don't know how to use them in the proper context during a civil conversation."

Draco slipped on his matching shoe, and looked up at Harry, stunned, "…Whaa…?"

"Very eloquent dear, come on – let's away."

"…What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Harry placed a hand to his heart.

Draco gestured vaguely with his hands, seemingly unable to annunciate any words to describe his current feelings.

Harry lifted his hands and mimicked Draco's wildly moving hands, "…What, what is this, Draco?"

"This is me telling you that you are a complete imbecile-" Draco paused as he caught the look of amusement on his lovers face, "never you mind," he lifted his hands again and made quoting motions, "lets away."

Sticking his tongue out at Draco, Harry opened their door and led the way out into the hall. Draco smiled, shaking his head as he closed the door.

"You're insane, Harry."

"Ahh, but it's so fun, and besides – you wouldn't love me if I wasn't insane."

"No, but then maybe I would have a normal life if I were not in love with you." Draco reached down, and twined his fingers with Harry's.

"Why on earth would you want a normal life? Think about it… if your life were normal, your most often used catchphrase would be; 'would you like fries with that, Sir or Ma'am?'"

Smirking, Draco replied, "Yes. And you would be working right along side me- or under me, which ever you prefer."

The taller man looked down at his lover and blessed him with an amused smile, "Well, seeing how that would entertain and suit us both, I would have to settle with the latter of the two. Although, Draco sweetie, I would generally say that you would be under me," Harry paused, closing his eyes as he spoke next, "screaming my name, over and over and ov-"

Draco smacked Harry upside the head. "Twat."

Harry reached up, rubbing the back of his head, looking down at Draco adoringly. "Do you delight in calling me names?"

"Why yes, I do."

Harry simply smiled before leaning down and pressing his lips firmly to Draco's jaw, which, in turn, received a chorus of 'aww' from two passing 5th years. Draco turned his head towards Harry briefly, before turning and letting out a low growl at the students, accompanied by a quick snapping of his teeth. The action had its desired effect on the 5th year girls, as they jumped and scampered quickly in the opposite direction. Meanwhile, Harry was looking fondly at his lover, a small smile on his face. Draco noticed.

"What?" Draco snapped, suddenly, and unreasonably angered.

Harry shrugged, "I was just wondering if you could do that more often."

Draco frowned, "Do what?"

"Growl. It turned me on."

Draco glanced down at Harry's crotch, "Did it now? Care to take care of the problem?"

"Love, first of all, there are children present. Second, I really want to see if Zonko's has anything new, and I really really want some chocolate…"

Draco groaned, "I've been shunned for toys and candy. This is the beginning of the end for my sexual indulgences as I know it."

"What if said toys and chocolate were used on you…?"

"Well if the toy is going to be a deck of Exploding Snaps? You can consider our relationship over. Null. Void. Except for the casual fuck of course…" Draco trailed off, looking at one of the paintings on the wall; a large moving portrait of a group of nuns.

Briefly moving closer to the oil painting for a better look, Draco was roughly pulled away by Harry's arm around his waist just as Peeves came bursting through the wall. Draco let out a short scream before he tumbled back into Harry's arms, being rewarded with a bought of piercing laughter from Peeves in regards to his very undignified yelp.

"I'LL KILL THAT BLOODY GHOST IF IT'S THE LAST THING I BLOODY DO!" Draco announced, very loudly, as he glared daggers at the retreating form of said victim.

"Now, now, Draco – calm yourself. It's fine. You're fine. We're all fine." Harry offered, nodding slowly, pressing his lips together in order to keep his laughter contained.

Draco whirled around, finger pointing directly at Harry's face, "If you laugh at me, I swear to Merlin I'll bite your dick off the next time I get even remotely close to it. Understand me, Potter?!"

"Alright! Alright. Point taken. Lets go… Jesus…" Harry rolled his eyes, beginning to walk once more.

Draco huffed in place for a moment, before following after him. "I've been meaning to ask you… who is this.. 'Jesus' character, and why do you always bring him up when you're not impressed with my actions?"

Harry turned and looked at Draco. "Point for you for being eloquent for the first time today, and Jesus is… well. The muggle Merlin. He walked on water. Made water into wine…"

"…Was he obsessed with water or something?"

"No. Well. Maybe…" Harry scratched his head.

Draco huffed, crossing his arms as he walked beside Harry, "Well, he doesn't seem like that big of a deal to me. He couldn't even fly. Could he…?"

Harry sighed, "Not that I'm aware of, no. But he lived like, ages ago, so who the hell even knows?"

Again Draco huffed, "You mean to tell me that the muggles greatest 'hero' or whatever you want to call him, doesn't even have a written history of himself?"

Harry shrugged, "There is a book… but it kinda tells us what to do, more than anything, not so much about him," he paused, "more of what his teachings could have ment, than a written history of the guy himself."

"Okay…" Draco trailed off, "… do you at least have… what are they?" Draco snapped his fingers as he thought, "Movies about him?"

Harry brightened, "Well, not that I'm into muggle Gods or anything, but there is this really cool musical about him called 'Jesus Christ Super Star'. It's really…" he stopped as he saw the look of confusion on his lovers face. "What?"

"Let me get this straight… this Jesus fellow was not only in this book called the 'bible', teaching people… random… things… but he's also a stage performer?"

"Yes Draco," Harry said sarcastically, "Jesus wore fishnets and high heels whilst performing for the masses. NO! It's just a play that has to do with him."

"…So… no fishnets?"

"No. But he did wear sandals and a dress."

Draco frowned, "Dress? Was he a… cross dresser?"

Harry couldn't hold in his laughter at his lovers remark, which received a scandalized look from Draco and a pout.

"You can't laugh at me for not knowing what your weird God did, or does, or whatever. I was born in the Wizarding world."

"Yes, and that makes you naive." Harry replied, "just the way I love you."

"Oh whatever." Draco scowled, walking with Harry out into the courtyard. "Enough about this cross dressing God person."

"He wasn't a God. He was God's son."

"…Again… whatever. You seem to miss the point – I don't care. Merlin could kick his ass any day, now lets go buy sweets, hm?" Draco slipped his arm around Harry's waist, his fingers sliding just underneath the waistband of Harry's pants.

"Mhm. Of course." Harry grinned, shaking his head as he wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders, pulling him close as they walked.

Roughly 45 minutes later, Harry and Draco walked into the entrance of Hogsmeade, both with smiles on their faces as childhood memories of the little village came flooding back.

"Do you remember that time that I threw a snowball at your head, down by the Shrieking Shack?"

"…No." Draco turned and looked into the windows of Madam Puddifoot's, coolly avoiding Harry's gaze.

Harry leaned down, his lips by Draco's ear. "You squealed." Harry smiled slightly as an involuntary shiver ran through Draco's body. "I liked it."

"You're bloody twisted." Draco looked up at Harry and pressed his lips into a firm line. "Nothing of the sort happened."

"No? Then why do I so vividly remember you on your back, with your legs up?"

Draco raised his eyebrow and let out a small breath. "So… Zonko's you say?"

"You're changing the subject…"

"Yes. Something you're very familiar with." Draco retorted, batting away Harry's hand, which was currently trying to slide up his shoulder to his neck.

Harry ignored Draco's protesting hand and caressed the fine hairs at the base of the blond's neck, "I guess that's just one more thing that we'll have to agree on, isn't it?" Harry breathed as he kissed the side of Draco's lips, "but about that chocolate…"

Draco grinned, thinking up his own clever uses for chocolate, as he turned and linked his arm with Harry's. "Lead the way."

It didn't take them long to find their way into Honeydukes sweet shop, which was almost deserted from the lack of Hogwarts students, where Draco watched his lover debate over which type of chocolate he wanted.

"Milk chocolate, or Belgium?" Harry turned his head, catching Draco's eyes.

"Hm? Oh. Whatever." Draco murmured, turning back to the display of lolly-pops.

"How about both?"

"Yes. Fine."

"How about fur handcuffs and a whip?"

"Mhm. Whatever you want—wait, excuse me?" Draco stuttered, whipping his head around to gape at his lover.

Harry merely grinned, in a very sadistic manner. "You've already agreed. Now we have to do it."

"What? No! That's unfair! You caught me off guard! I wasn't listening!"

"Yes, well, that's the price you pay for not listening. Maybe next time you'll open your ears and bloody pay attention to what I'm saying." Harry countered, still grinning.

"Just pick your fucking chocolate and lets get the hell out of here." Draco said, before looking towards the lady at the counter. "She keeps looking at me you know."

Harry shrugged offhandedly, "Maybe she thinks you're cute."

"…Eeew…" Draco whined, eyes squinting.

"Oooh, don't worry," Harry cooed, walking towards Draco and wrapping his arms around Draco's shoulders, "I'll protect you from the big, bad counter lady who thinks you're cute."

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed Harry away, "I can handle her by myself, thank you very much."

"Fine, but don't blame me if she renders you helpless and naked behind the counter."

Draco paused, before clinging to Harry's waist. "…I've changed my mind. You may be my knight in shining armor."

Laughing, Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder and pulled him towards the counter, strategically placing Draco behind him as he paid for his chocolates, and bid the lady a good afternoon. Once outside, Draco immediately extracted himself from Harry's waist, and opted for taking his hand instead.

"Zonko's next?"

"Yes."

"Will there be a creepy counter lady there too?"

"Ohh probably. But I think we're likely to get a creepy counter man." Harry teased with a grin at the fidgety man at his side.

"…I'll wait outside then."

"Oh no you don't, you're coming with me. What if someone decides to kidnap you and sell you for money to grubby old men who haven't touched anyone's body but their own for years?"

Draco grimaced, "Fine, I'll come in. But if anyone tries to make eye contact with me and they aren't you… I'll hex their privates off and send them to sing with the eunuchs."

Harry laughed, "Fair enough."

As it turned out, there was no creepy counter man, or lady for that matter, just a friendly old couple with smiles. Draco's nerves calmed considerably, as he no longer needed to feel like he was going to be molested behind the counter as the days regular customers shopped. Instead, he followed Harry around the shop, watching as his lover picked up and put down various items from the shelves.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Draco asked as he picked up what looked like a regular jar of lotion, but was actually a balm to make your entire skin turn assorted colors. From hot pink, to black, and even lime green. Depending on what mood you found yourself to be in at the time. "I remember trying to use this on you."

Turning, Harry grinned at Draco and plucked the jar from the blonds hands. "Yes, and I remember that your plan back fired and your little friends got a face full of it instead."

Draco sighed, "If those stupid buffoons had just stayed where I told them to stay, then you would have been walking around school with this stuff on your face for a week."

Harry grinned, "Maybe."

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" Draco questioned as the jar was replaced on the shelf and they continued down the aisle. "I would have gotten you really good I'll have you know."

Harry picked up a stack of Exploding Snap, and much to Draco's dismay, didn't put it back down as he kept on walking. "Love, you would have never 'gotten' me with that stuff."

Frowning, Draco crossed his arms, "And why would that be oh magnificent one?"

Harry grinned widely, "You can't throw worth shit."

Draco looked outraged, "I'll have you know that I can throw better than you can." He said as he glared at his lover.

"Suuure…" Harry replied, "you can throw far, but you have absolutely no aim what's so ever."

At that, Draco just huffed and kicked Harry's shin lightly, "Shut-up Potter."

"Aww…" Harry cooed, lifting Draco's downcast chin with his free hand, forcing his love's face up to meet his own, "you know that I think you're still the sexiest man I've ever met." He placed a chaste kiss on Draco's lips.

"I had better be…" Draco couldn't help but grin at Harry as he felt his face flush hotly, "You're way too sweet for your own good, you know."

"Yes, but it gets me laid when I'm a good boy."

"Twat." Draco replied, but grinned even wider and kissed Harry back, pressing his lips firmly against his lovers.

"Well…" Harry looked down at the assorted items in his hands, and then back up at Draco's face, "I'm done here."

"Good. Go the counter then."

"I am."

"No, you're standing infront of me."

"…Right." Harry turned, pushed his glasses up his nose and made his way towards the counter, paying for his purchases.

Draco shook his head and grinned, coming up behind Harry as he looked through his pockets for a spare galleon. "You're such a dork, Harry."

"What? No I'm not."

"You just pushed the bridge of your glasses up with your finger. You're a dork." Draco said very matter of factly.

"Would you have preferred for me to press my palm to the lens and jam it up instead?"

"Well that way, you wouldn't be such a dork. You'd be one of those… fuzzy haired genius types. With smudged glasses and a nasal constriction."

"…Nasal constriction?" Harry inquired, his voice unknowingly hitting a low nasal tone.

Draco snorted and looked up at Harry for a second before shaking his head and patting his shoulder. "I'm going to wait outside."

"Watch out for the old men."

"Well if I see any, I'll send them your way. I know how you love old wrinkled men." Draco blew a kiss in Harry's direction and turned, heading towards the door.

The woman at the counter tilted her head slightly, her jeweled glasses falling down the bridge of her nose. "He's charming."

Harry let out a brief laugh, "You don't know him as well as I do. He's anything but charming."

"I'll have you know that I havn't quite left the store yet, you half-wit." Draco turned, arms crossed over his narrow chest.

Letting out a nervous laugh, Harry smiled back at Draco. "Ahh… I knew that."

"There had better be something in that purchase for me. Something big. Something expensive. Something shiny." With that, Draco swiveled around on his heel and marched out of the store, a little bell tinkering as the door opened and closed.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the woman behind the counter, "I don't suppose you'd part with one of your rings would you?" he questioned tapping his chin with his finger.

The woman looked at him solemnly for a moment, then burst into a fit of loud, obnoxious laughter. After wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she answered quite frankly. "No."

Harry bowed his head and muttered, "No? Damn. I guess I'll have to settle with giving him a galleon. It's big, well, sort of. It's expensive, and it's shiny."

Regarding him for second, the lady leaned in and said, "Better give the lad two."

"I'll do that." Harry replied with a grin as the shop lady gave him his bag with the purchases he made.

Upon leaving the store, Harry noticed that while Draco was true to his word about not going near any wrinkled old men wanting to use him, he was in the middle of a chat with none other than Cole and Luke. Two people who were at least two marks up from greasy old men on the 'people you should never talk to in public' list.

"Harry! Baby, darling, sweetheart! So good to see you!" Cole squealed, arms flung open in a dramatic display of greeting.

"Never call me those words again. Ever." Harry narrowed his eyes, walking towards his group of friends.

"You always ruin my fun." Cole pouted, turning and clinging to Luke.

Harry came to a stop beside Draco, and flashed Cole a large, fake smile. "Yes, well, if I didn't, no one would."

"Oh now that's not true. I tell him that he's stupid and should invest in shutting up all the time. I ruin his fun daily." Luke quipped, patting the top of Cole's head.

"Yes. But the only reason I--"

Draco cut Cole off, "Cole has decided to become a porn star. Did you know that, Harry?"

"A… porn star?" Harry tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh yes! I hear that having a career in porn is very lucrative." Cole beamed, de-tangling himself from Luke's body.

"Lucrative for… whom, exactly?" Harry inquired, eyebrows still furrowed.

"Oh. Well. Me of course. Who'd you think would get the money? Luke?" Cole asked as the group began to walk slowly down the street.

Luke snorted, "Well I'd better at least see some of it. Especially if you're going to be shagging other men for a living."

Cole looked offended, "Who said anything about sleeping with other men?"

"…Umm… you did?" Draco said.

Cole laughed and shook his head, "Porn star yes. With men… no. I was actually thinking about a porn career with women as my main subject."

At once, both Draco and Luke grimaced and all but yelled, "EEWW!!"

"What do you mean, 'eww'?" Cole asked, looking down and picking absently at his bright pink nails.

Luke reached down and swatted Cole's hand away, "Well… girls are… gross naked. They smell weird. And they just… ew."

"Oh so you're… girlphobic?" Cole teased; his head tilted to the side as his hand was grabbed by Luke's.

"Only when they're naked." Luke replied, in a chipper tone.

Cole raised his eyebrow, and pursed his lips. "And just how many girls have you seen naked, Lucas?"

"Two."

"Oooh, really now? And who are these slags? Hm? Hmm?!" Cole snapped, his eyes flashing.

Luke looked over at Cole and swallowed. "Well. One was my mother," At this, Cole deflated just a little, "And the other was the first girl I ever had sex with. Rather scary naked, really."

"Was she fat?" Draco asked, receiving a smack upside the head from Harry. "…Ouch."

"Yes, well you deserved it." Harry scowled, arm falling back around Draco's shoulders.

Luke merely smiled, "No. She wasn't fat, she was a biter."

"Well I bite, and you don't find me revolting when I'm naked." Cole supplied, eyes still narrowed.

"She… bit important places. Things I'd rather have intact when the night is through."

All three men winced at the same time.

Cole's chest visibly reduced, but his eyes remained narrowed. "Yes, that's fine. But you still haven't told me why you think girls are gross."

"All of their bits are on the… inside… it's… it's weird. Slimy. Gross." Luke finished, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

Cole nodded and seemed to be lost in thought, while Harry and Draco furrowed their eyebrows, and looked up, thinking over Luke's reasoning.

"…Yes. I suppose that makes sense." Draco said, looking over at Luke, "Is… is it really… slimy?"

"Like you would ever have to worry about it," Harry replied for Luke, "when are you ever going to have sex with a woman?"

Draco puffed up, "Well, when you're old and decrepit, I'll have to have some little bird to keep me company."

"When I'm old and decrepit, you will be too. And the only bird you'll have around is the one that's going to be wiping your arse when you shite yourself." Harry retorted smugly.

At that, Luke and Cole burst into laughter, holding onto each other as they walked. Draco, on the other hand, did not look in the least bit impressed. Glaring up at his lover with a look to kill.

"I hate you."

Harry grinned and laughed slightly, "No you don't."

"Oh, I can assure you. The way I feel for you is right up there with strong dislike."

"But that's not hate, is it?"

"You politically correct git." Draco scowled.

"Alright! Enough of this! I'm thirsty, and the only thing that's going to quench it is a fruity drink complete with matching umbrella!" Cole jutted into the conversation, gently patting the skin beside his eye to wipe the tears of laughter away.

"So conjure one up." Harry said, in a rather disinterested voice.

"Oh I know! Lets apparate to London!" Cole squealed, a huge smile on his face.

"…Wow. That conversation did a complete 180. Twice." Luke said, eyebrows raised slightly.

"It did a what?" Cole tilted his head.

Luke smiled gently, patting Cole's hand. "Never you mind, baby, lets just go get your fruity drink, hm?"

"We have to meet Hermione and Viktor for dinner, you know." Harry interjected offhandedly.

"Who?" Luke questioned, as Cole uttered a low "Eh…?"

"Viktor Krum, and Hermione Granger… Granger-Krum?" Harry looked down at Draco.

"Hermione Krum-Granger…?" Draco answered back, eyebrows furrowed. "Or just Hermione Krum. God that is such a difficult last name… Can you imagine what their children are going to go through? 'Hi! This is my son… his name is Chalmers Granger-Krum. And my daughter Delilah Krum-Granger.'"

Harry let out a loud barking laugh, "Chalmers? Where the hell did you come up with that name?"

"…Oh. That was going to be my name, until my mother interjected and forced my father to use Draco instead…" Draco sighed, looking off to the side.

"Thank God for that… That's a rather unfortunate name." Harry smiled.

"Chalmers is a name for some… fat, pock-marked, middle aged computer nerd or something." Luke supplied, "anyways… where are we supposed to be meeting the couple with the unfortunately named children?"

"Oh… well, they don't have any kids yet," Harry said, "but Hermione is going to pop one out… in… well, I don't remember when. But sooner or later"

"Just like that huh?" Cole asked teasingly, "a quick 'pop' and it's over?"

"Shut it." Harry warned, "both of you," he said as Luke began to smirk. "Anyways, we'll be meeting them at the Three Broomsticks at four. Which is…" he looked down at the watch on his wrist, "… in ten minutes."

"…The Three Broomsticks?" Luke asked, "where the hell do you people come up with such names?"

"Ordinary muggles like you wouldn't understand." Draco said as he reached down, and brushed off his shirt.

"Right! Well, lets go to the Three Broomsticks, then!" Cole smiled, turning the four of them around, cutting Luke's impending smart remark off.

When they reached their destination, Hermione and Viktor were already there.

"Where have you guys been?" Hermione asked as she put her hands on her hips, sounding very much to Harry like Molly Weasley.

"Herm, we're not even late. Give it up." The green-eyed man retorted.

With a grin, Hermione lowered her hands, "I know. I'm just practicing my mothering skills."

"Your children are going to be so scared of you." Draco said, though he said it with a grin.

"Especially if you name them Chalmers and Delilah…" Cole remarked.

"…What?" both Hermione and Viktor asked as one.

"Nothing!" Harry said, "let's go eat."

Cole stomped his foot on the ground, "I want to dance, and sing, and have my drink with the umbrella!"

Draco sighed, "Would you to mind if we went into London?"

There was a pause, then a collective grin from the rest of the group when Hermione and Viktor nodded.

"That sounds like a lovely idea!" Hermione said, grinning herself.

"But you can't drink," Viktor said, concern entering his voice.

Hermione turned and pressed her hand to Viktor's chest, "Yes… I know that honey. But I can still dance, sing, and act stupid, can I not?"

"…I suppose." Viktor answered, eyes downcast.

Hermione sighed and leaned up, kissing Viktor's cheek quickly, not noticing the look of disgust that blossomed across Draco's face. "Let's go by Floo, then?"

"No! We'll get dirty!" Draco said immediately.

"…Fine. We'll apparate then. Just don't splinch yourself in the process."

"…Splinch?" Luke furrowed his eyebrows, looking over at Cole.

"Be quiet and hold onto me, hm?" Cole said, before turning to Harry. "Apparate to King's Cross, then?"

--------

**Kylia:** THE END!!! No, just kidding. We're going to split this chapter into two, cause it's well… really long. So the next part will be up in the near future. Hopefully.

**Raei:** YES! So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will basically be the kids/wizards/people having dinner, and going dancing. OI! Oi. Good. So you have that to look forwards to. Anyhow, we're done. ENJOY!

REVIEWS ARE LIFE. DO IT. Review. NOW.


End file.
